Fallen Princess
by Bforqueen
Summary: She was born to evil, meant to lead.But all she wanted was to be loved.When her life slides downhill fast,can she get it together in time to save herself and the rest of the world? -Volturi, Post-BD, will involve Cullens and Pack-
1. Prologue

**A/N : **

**This is the first fic I've ever written. It centers around a new character, and heavily involves the Volturi. The Cullens and wolves will come in, however.  
**

**Time for a few acknowledgements!**

**First, I dedicate this story to Tazz0617 for being my personal cheerleader, for giving me the courage to publish, for getting me a Beta and for being my Twitter BFF!You're awesome girl! Check out her story "Alice's Guide to Having Sex with a Vampire", it's so funny!**

**Second, my Beta, tuleangel.**** Check out tuleangel's story Wonderwall! **

**Thank you Jkane180 for fixing all my chapters and to SusanAshlea for being my friend.**

**Disclaimer time: Stephenie Meyer owns all, even my life. But Luciana is mine and mine alone…**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on that particular day. It was early spring; the season of new life. Somehow it seemed appropriate.

I always had my breakfast in solitude, since I was the only one that actually ate. The only one in the entire castle that didn't feed off the blood of innocent humans. My diet was a thorn in the side of my father; yet another reminder of how I had failed to meet his expectations. The first disappointment he'd felt towards me happened the day I was born, and I turned out to be a girl instead of the son he so longed to have. When I showed no obvious signs of having a special gift, he was let down again. Even though I grew at an exceptional speed, and my brain advanced faster than that of any child before me, it was never enough - not for him.

I learned the story of my conception when I was only actually one year old. My physical appearance was more like that of a four year old, and my mind was more developed than most of the people in my family. Of course, that's not saying much; most of them live to fight, not to learn. I was conceived after my father learned that vampire men could impregnate human women. He searched far and wide for the woman that met his standard of perfection, and when he found her, he brought her back here and kept her prisoner. I don't know much about my mother. My father doesn't talk about her; she was never anything more to him than an incubator, a means to an end. All I knew was that I looked like her: the same long, dark hair and the same green eyes. She'd been terrified and in a lot of pain in the short time she'd been in the castle. Her pain was ended the day I was born, the day I killed her.

Since I didn't meet his standards, my father did not feel the need to be affectionate with me. He simply continued to test me on different levels. I was trained in many fighting skills, including sword fighting, which I actually very much enjoyed. I was taught our history, reading hours and hours on end to learn more about where I came from and who my family was. I was taught to speak many languages - Italian, French, English, Latin and Greek to name a few. I was schooled in arts, science, biology, and the history of the world in general. My mind and body were more skilled than any human would ever be in a lifetime, but it wasn't enough.

No matter how I tried, I could never please my father, or my uncles for that matter. They were powerful rulers of their kind, and they hoped that with my creation, they could enter a new era. They wanted to breed an army of creatures like me - hybrids, as we were called. With our inhuman strength and ability to walk in the daylight without showing our true nature, we would be an unstoppable army. We would rule the world, both that of vampires and of humans. That's what I was made for; it's what they wanted from me. I should have been their leader, the man that would lead them to victory. Instead, I was the girl that never quite measured up.

So far, I was the only one of my kind in my family, but I knew they were planning to create more hybrids. They were waiting for me to reach maturity, to have witnessed every stage of development. They didn't want any surprises; they wanted to know how to handle the new hybrids. My life was carefully monitored, documented and studied for future reference.

The time was here; it was the day of my seventh birthday - the day I stopped progressing and reached full maturity.

My name is Luciana. I am the daughter of Caius. The Princess of the Volturi.

This is my story.

* * *

**Reviews are my only way of knowing whether or not you like this, so click that button!**


	2. Innocence Lost

**A/N:**

**I forgot to mention last time that this story is rated M for a good reason. It contains drugs, alcohol, violence and sex. So if you're sensitive to that or are not over 18 you probably shouldn't be reading this. This chapter contains a lemon. Be warned.**

**The manwhoring ways of Demetri (and Felix) are inspired by a steamy oneshot by the very talented KariAnn1222. It's called the Hunt and the Seduction. If you want to know what these two get up to then go to Twilighted and read it! Also, while you're at it, read her story In Pursuit of Normalcy. You have to. I say so.**

**Love to Tazz0617!You rock my world!**

**Also, love to my Beta tuleangel, who is all kinds of cool!**

**Come follow me on Twitter Bforqueen **

**I don't own nothing but Luciana, the rest is property of Queen Stephenie.**

**Enough with the rambling already, let's get to the good stuff…**

* * *

I finished my breakfast quicker than usual. My training session with Demetri had been moved to the morning, because I had to spend the entire afternoon preparing for what uncle Aro called my "coming out". After seven years of being kept hidden inside the castle walls, tonight I would be introduced to some of the world's most influential human families as the Princess of the Volturi. It was never disclosed, but I figured the intention was to try and marry me off to one of those families. That way I could infiltrate the human world and also, effectively be out of their hair. I suppose this should have upset me, but I didn't care about much of anything these days. There were very few things that made me happy, very few people that I cared about. Training with Demetri was one of the only things I still looked forward to.

Demetri was a tracker and, as such, very valuable to my family. He could find anyone, anywhere. That came in handy when someone was on the run from the Volturi; they could never hide from him for too long. He was also a skilled fighter and was therefore assigned to teach me how to defend myself. I'd been having lessons with him since I reached the physical age of about twelve, and as a result, I'd become a master in all martial arts, and I could hold my own against Demetri when it came to wielding a sword. This was obviously not something I really needed - no one fights with swords anymore - but Demetri had suggested it as a fun way to exercise and keep my strength up, and I had loved it from the first moment I picked up a sword.

Demetri was fun to be with. He was a very energetic person, very eager to engage in physical exercise. He always tried to make me laugh with stupid jokes, and he always succeeded. He didn't treat me with care or caution but always went all-out in training. Also, lately I'd found myself entranced by the way his muscles moved when he fought, the fluidity of his motions, and the elated look in his eyes. Though we'd touched countless times over the years, it was only recently that I'd begun to feel sparks whenever his cool skin met mine. I found myself unable to focus on what he was saying; I was far too distracted by the movement of his lips. I'll admit it; I had a crush on him.

To say that Demetri had a bit of a reputation when it came to women would have been a gross understatement. In fact, he was both famous and infamous for his conquests. He and Felix, another warrior in the elite guard, enjoyed bedding human women before draining them. I supposed a woman might actually welcome death to be in his skilful hands. I had heard gossip about his lifestyle, and my curiosity made me ask him to tell me some of his stories. I found myself experiencing feelings I'd never felt before as he told me about some of his more memorable encounters, and before long, I imagined myself in the place of every woman he talked about. I didn't know if Demetri would ever see me that way. After all, he had known me since I was a baby. Also, I wasn't human, not completely at least, and that seemed to be his preference. That wouldn't stop me from trying though, and today I would make my first move.

I walked into the training area to find Demetri already there, laying flat on his back on one of the many mats that were around the room. He jumped up when he saw me.

"Lucy, my darling, happy birthday!"

Everyone always called me Lucy; well, everyone except my father and uncles. It suited me better than the mouthful my father had insisted on naming me.

Demetri made his way over to me quickly and pulled me into his arms. I shivered when his skin touched mine but not because of the cold. He pushed me away from his chest with his hands on the tops of my arms and looked me in the eye.

"So, you're officially a woman today." He winked at me before he released me. I still felt his touch on my arms. He turned around to pick up the two swords that were on the floor behind him. He threw mine to me, and I caught it easily.

"Up for a little thrusting?"

He chuckled when my breath caught, and my eyes went wide. He lifted up his sword, indicating that he'd been talking about them, and gave me his most innocent expression. My eyes narrowed, and I immediately threw myself into the fight. He wasn't even shocked at my quick advance. _Stupid_ _vampire_ _reflexes_.

For the longest time the only sounds in the large room were the swords clanging together and my breathing, which was becoming more and more laboured as time went on. Sweat was starting to bead down my face and neck, onto my shoulders and down my cleavage. The longer we fought, the more forceful we became, until I made the mistake of letting myself get distracted. It wasn't fully my fault. Demetri was shirtless, and I couldn't help but notice the way the muscles in his chest and abdomen moved in time with each blow. My attention slipped for only a fraction of a second before he knocked the sword right out of my hands. The next second, he gripped me from behind and had his sword on my throat.

"Got ya'," he growled in my ear. His breath felt cold on my neck. His arm was pressed against my chest, right beneath my breasts, as he pulled me tightly to him. I had trouble breathing, both because of exertion and our close proximity. He held me to him for what seemed like forever, but in reality, must have only been a few seconds. As he released me, his hand brushed the underside of my breasts ever so slightly, making my breath hitch in my throat. I had decided against wearing a bra today in an effort to get his attention. Apparently it had worked.

"You're so easily distracted these days. I wonder why…" He gave me his innocent look again, telling me he knew full well he was the reason behind it.

"It's kind of hard to concentrate when you're half naked," I replied teasingly.

"I see. So you were trying to break _my_ concentration with your attire today?"

He looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my bare legs beneath the hem of my shorts, then roaming up, lingering again when he took in my breasts, barely covered by the fabric of my white top. I felt a blush spread over my face at the way he stared so unabashedly.

"Something like that," I muttered under my breath. His eyes met mine with a contemplating look.

"If it helps, it almost worked. It would have if you hadn't gotten distracted first." He smirked at me, and I couldn't resist the childish urge to stick out my tongue.

"Oh, yes, that's the mature response we would all expect after today." He was being sarcastic, and it was annoying me. He turned around to place both swords back in their case. I clenched my fists and took a deep, calming breath. I decided to use a different approach.

"Demetri?"

He turned around and faced me, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Why do you always seek human women? Why not your own kind? I'm sure it would be easier to be with a vampire."

He sat down on one of the mats with his back against the wall and patted the space in front of him. I sat down before him, folding my legs beneath me, waiting for him to answer my question.

"Easier, yes, but a lot less fun. I like the hunt - seeking out the women, luring them in. They're always so innocent and unsuspecting, and always very eager. I also enjoy the softness and warmth of their skin… the way it feels against mine. Vampire women are hardly innocent; almost all of them like to dominate, and I like being in control, I guess."

"So you _have_ been with vampire women?"

"Yes, but not many. They just don't appeal to me."

"What about half-vampire women?"

My question came out softer than I intended, my confidence wavering. All of the sudden, I was very aware of the vulnerable position I was putting myself in. A sly smile formed on his face, and he pushed his back away from the wall, leaning forward until his face was close to mine. My heart began to race.

"What are you saying, Princess?"

His voice was deeper than usual; it sounded sexy. I took a deep breath, trying to regain some composure, but it was hard when he was so close that I could almost taste him.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should try it. You know, see if you like it."

I exhaled quickly and looked into his eyes for his reaction. He seemed to be thinking hard. Finally he spoke.

"Have you ever done anything like that before, Lucy?"

I shook my head, unable to speak in anticipation.

"Have you ever even kissed a man?"

I shook my head again.

"So you would like me to be the first."

It was a statement, not a question. I sat frozen while he processed everything. I was shocked, to say the least, when after a few moments, he leaned in closer, until his lips were almost on mine.

"Are you sure?" he breathed. I nodded my head ever so slightly. He closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips against mine. It felt good. Cold, but not so cold that it was uncomfortable. In fact, the more his lips moved against mine, the warmer I got. I opened my mouth a tiny bit, letting my tongue slide over his bottom lip. The next thing I knew, I was on my back with Demetri hovering over me. His tongue found mine, caressing it inside my mouth. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, which only seemed to excite him further as he pressed his body down against mine. Heat spread everywhere my skin touched his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, entwining my fingers in his hair. He broke the kiss to move down to my neck, alternately licking and sucking on the skin. When he spoke, the vibrations sent shocks throughout my entire body.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Would you like more?"

"Please," I urged.

He lifted his right hand up to my shoulder to pull the strap of my top down. Ever so slowly, he pulled it until my left breast was exposed.

"You grew up nice," he hissed, his cold breath causing my nipple to tighten.

He ran one finger over the outside of my breast before circling inward in ever tighter circles until he reached my nipple. But instead of his finger, it was his mouth that covered the tiny bud. I gasped as the spreading fire intensified. The way his tongue teased my nipple made me feel things I'd never felt before, and I found myself moaning in pleasure.

"Take it off."

He tugged at my top. I obliged and quickly pulled it over my head to toss it across the room. His mouth immediately latched onto my nipple again while his hand kneaded around my other breast. My breath came in short pants now, and my body arched up to meet his. His mouth moved down while both hands now cupped my breasts. He licked a trail down to the hemline of my shorts, causing the raging fire to settle in my groin. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You smell delicious, little Princess. I can't wait to taste you."

"Wait," I panted, and I pulled myself up to my elbows. "You can't bite me, Demetri; your venom..." I couldn't finish the sentence because I was too out of breath.

"I wasn't talking about your blood, Lucy."

He laughed, which confused me, but when his tongue dipped down my waistband, something clicked in my brain and the fire was back with a vengeance.

"Oh..." I moaned when Demetri tore away my shorts with one quick move.

"Fuck, you're so wet, Princess, and you smell so good."

He ran his fingers over my swollen lips; his cold touch felt soothing, yet agonizing at the same time. I wanted more; I wanted the last barrier gone. I reached down to take my panties off, but he stopped me before I'd even reached them.

"Not so fast; I want to be the one doing that."

His eyes were pitch black when they found mine; it both frightened and excited me to see him like this. He was truly the predator now, and I was his willing prey, just the way he liked it.

His hands moved to the inside of my thighs, where he pushed them apart with force. He hitched my legs up so that they rested on his shoulders, and his face was now between my legs. I stopped breathing in anticipation of what was going to happen next. He hooked his fingers under the sides of my panties at my hips, and with one tiny tug, he split them at the seams. His fingers wrapped around the crotch, grazing my folds in the process and making me expel the breath I was holding. He swiftly pulled the fabric away from my body so that I was now completely naked before him.

"Beautiful," he whispered before running his tongue from my entrance to the most sensitive place of my body.

"Fuck!" I screamed when his tongue repeatedly flicked my clit. He chuckled against me, and the vibrations made me quiver with desire.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes, yes; don't stop, please."

"Oh, I won't. I promise."

With that he wrapped his lips around my swollen clit and sucked it hard. At the same time, he brought one of his fingers down and slid it inside of me. Slowly he started moving it in and out a couple of times before adding a second finger. Where the first one had felt all kinds of good, the pressure of two digits was slightly painful, and I winced.

"Just relax, Lucy, and the pain will ease quicker."

I nodded and tried to relax my body. He was right. The pain vanished quickly and was replaced by a fire so all-consuming that I thought I might actually burst into flames soon. His tongue was back on my clit, working it relentlessly, while his fingers pumped faster and faster. The desire I felt was almost painful as it spread through every cell of my body, making it move and writhe in ways I couldn't control.

"That's it, Princess. Don't hold back; let go!"

Right when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, my core clamped down around Demetri's fingers, squeezing them. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over me and stars burst before my eyes. I was vaguely aware of the fact I was screaming his name over and over again. My body jerked as if I was being electrocuted while juices flowed between my legs. Demetri kept up his movements, licking up every single drop that ran down my thighs until my body finally slowed after receiving my first ever orgasm. I could feel Demetri move and opened my eyes to see what he was doing. I was shocked to find him in front of me, completely naked.

"My turn now," he growled.

He positioned himself in front of my entrance, pushing his erection against it.

"This may hurt a little; remember, just relax."

I nodded again, looking up at him. I cried out in pain when he thrust himself into me. Remembering his words, I tried my hardest to relax, but this pain was worse than before, and it took me longer to adjust.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

I pulled in a few breaths, trying to steady myself. Slowly but surely, the pain lessened, and desire gripped me again.

"Yes, I'm ready."

He started moving slowly, in and out, the friction causing the fire to swell up once again. The pain was but a mere memory as I marvelled at the feel of him inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him, trying to pull him in even deeper, moving with him. My fingernails dug into his back without so much as scratching the marble-like surface.

"My luscious, little Lucy, who knew you had it in you?" he spoke in a husky voice.

He picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming more and more forceful. We were both moaning and grunting hard every time our bodies connected. I wanted to come again so desperately, and yet I never wanted this to end. It was inevitable though, and before long, all my muscles seized again with the divine feeling of my release. I screamed his name, and as I felt myself contract around him, he screamed mine in his own release. We moved together, slower and slower until the waves retreated, and all that was left was a feeling of pure bliss.

Demetri rolled off me, taking me with him so I was snuggled against his chest.

"Fuck, Lucy, that was good."

I smiled against his chest, quietly agreeing with his statement. Demetri crushed me to him, pulling me up to kiss the top of my head.

"Everything okay, Lucy? Did you like it?"

I moved my head to meet his gaze.

"Yes, Demetri, I liked that very much; thank you."

"No problem, Princess!"

And with that, he jumped up, making me fall unceremoniously to the ground. As he pulled his pants on, I sat upright.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry. Needless to say I didn't expect this to happen, and Aro is expecting me to help prepare for your party. Are you excited?" he rattled as he walked around the room, throwing my clothes back at me. An unsettling feeling formed in the pit of my stomach, but I tried to ignore it.

"Sure, I suppose. I mean, I would feel a whole lot better if I didn't have to go alone. Would you like to escort me, Demetri?"

I tried to keep my voice steady, but my nerves betrayed me and my words ended up coming out shaky. I tried to ignore his eyes while I pulled on my top. My shorts and underwear were ripped to shreds, and I held them up in front of me, not sure what to do.

"Here, wear this." He threw me a towel, and I quickly wrapped it around my waist, feeling a little less exposed. Demetri stood still for a moment, not facing me, before he turned around to answer my question.

"Now that would kind of defeat the purpose of the party, wouldn't it? Besides, there will be a lot of humans there, and I haven't fed in a while."

I felt like I had just received a blow to the gut. He must have noticed because he came over and cupped my face in his hands.

"Let's not make this into more than it was, Lucy; you know I don't commit. I like my freedom too much. You're only young once; enjoy yourself a bit before trying to tie a man down."

He released me and walked towards the door, but when he got there, he turned again.

"But if you ever want to do this again, give me a shout, okay?"

He blew me a kiss, and then he was gone, leaving me frozen on the spot.

* * *

**If you review, Demetri will take your virginity ;-) **


	3. Judgement

**Disclaimer and stuff: Stephenie Meyer makes money off Twilight, I don't. Lucy's mine, hands off!**

* * *

I stood frozen for a long time before I was able to move again. The moment I got a grip on my body, I ran to my room as fast as my legs would carry me. I slammed the door shut behind me, slid down to the floor and started sobbing hysterically. I couldn't believe my own stupidity. Had I really expected Demetri to fall in love with me? The pain I felt at that moment told me that it was exactly what I'd been hoping for. I should've known better. I _did_ know better, but I just wanted to believe the fantasy so badly. It was my own fault I was hurting now. Demetri had always been honest about what he was. I'd listened to him talk about how he used women for his own pleasure. Why would I be different from any of those women?

I smacked my hand against my forehead in frustration. Why did I let this happen?

I was snapped out of my hysteria by the shrill ring of my cell phone. Reluctantly, I picked myself up off the floor and walked to where my phone was. I glanced at the display and cringed when I saw it was Jane. She would be helping me get ready for tonight, and a look at my bedside alarm clock told me I was already running late. She was going to be pissed. I took a large breath and hoped my voice wouldn't betray my emotional state before I flipped open the phone to answer her.

"Hello..."

"Lucy! Where are you? You're late! They delivered your dress an hour ago. You need to start getting ready!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Training ran a little late. I'm just going to go for a quick shower now, and then I'll be on my way."

"You still need to shower? Well, get to it and hurry the hell up!"

With that, she hung up on me. Yeah, she was definitely pissed. Jane was not a vampire that you wanted to anger, not with her ability to torture you into insanity with just one look of her crimson eyes. She'd never used it on me, but I wouldn't put it past her. After all these years I still wasn't sure whether Jane liked me or not. She was never overly nice, but she was like that with everyone. Well, everyone but her twin, Alec. The two of them were never far apart. Their relationship creeped me out a bit, if I had to be honest. There was something almost incestuous about the way they moved around each other. Neither of them ever showed any interest in anyone but their twin, and they depended on one another in an almost unhealthy way.

I stepped into my bathroom and switched the shower on. I undressed and grabbed a couple of towels while I waited for the water to heat up. When steam started to fill up the room, I stepped under the scorching stream. The heat felt good, washing away the evidence of what I'd done. I knew I needed to hurry, so I made quick work of washing my hair and body, wincing ever so slightly when the soap and water mixture stung at the sensitive flesh between my legs. I suppressed a sob when the pain once again reminded me of what I'd done that morning. Images of Demetri hovering over me flashed through my mind, and I shook my head hard to try and clear my mind. I shut the shower off and dried myself quickly, then dressed in a pink tracksuit and a pair of fluffy slippers. It was going to be a long afternoon, and night for that matter; I wanted to be comfortable for now. I picked up my phone and noticed that Jane had called again while I was in the shower. Without a doubt, I was in trouble now.

**V-*-V**

"Well, it's about damn time you showed up!"

I winced at the fury that contorted Jane's otherwise angelic little face.

"I'm so sorry, Jane. I just lost track of time, that's all."

She walked up until she was right in front of me and made herself as tall as possible. Even then she was still shorter than me. How someone so small could look so terrifying was beyond me, but she managed to make me cower with fear.

"Do you have any idea how important tonight is? How much time and money have gone into this? It would be wise if you showed a little more appreciation for what your father and uncles are doing for you."

"Yes, Jane," I whispered.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before speaking again.

"I'll let it go for now, but you _will_ cooperate quietly the rest of the afternoon, or I might just be forced to punish you. Consider yourself warned."

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Jane."

She nodded her head and indicated her hand towards a large chair situated in front of a vanity table. It was cluttered with a large assortment of beauty products. I quickly sat down and faced Jane in the mirror. She eyed me with such scrutiny that it made me feel completely inadequate, and I forced myself to look away. When my eyes found my own reflection, I looked down immediately. I couldn't face myself right now, not after what I'd done.

Jane went to work quickly, brushing my hair with forceful strokes. It was painful, but I was afraid to speak up; I knew it would only make it worse. My hair was long; it reached all the way down to my waist, so it took Jane a long time to brush it. After she was done, she took out a hairdryer and went to work drying my hair until it hung straight and smooth.

"Aro has requested that you wear your hair up today; he wants you to look elegant and sophisticated. I'll do your hair and apply your make up. You will then have half an hour to eat your dinner, after which I'll help you get dressed. Once we're finished you'll go to the Royal Room, and from there, your father and stepmother will escort you to the party. Understood?"

Great. My stepmother. Of all the people in my family, I was sure Athenodora was the one who hated me most. I was conceived in the natural way, meaning my father had slept with my mother. Whether she was a willing participant, I didn't know, but I doubted it very much. My stepmother was never able to get over this act of infidelity, but instead of blaming my father, she took it out on me. She'd never even so much as attempted to be nice to me. I tried to avoid her as much as I could, but I was afraid I had no choice but to see her tonight.

"That's fine, Jane," I answered her.

She went back to work on my hair, pulling it back from my face in a tight bun that she pinned high up on the back of my head. It only took her a few minutes to accomplish an elegant look. She then started on my make-up, her cold fingers prodding at my face with various items from the table in front of me. Again, she worked fast, and before I knew it, she stepped away from me to admire her work.

"Done. Aro will be pleased."

I dared a glance at myself in the mirror and was surprised to see how grown-up I looked. The sleek bun looked very elegant and showed off my face, which Jane had made into a work of art with the carefully applied make up. My green eyes popped because of the beautiful brown color she had brushed around them; their shape was enhanced by the black eyeliner and heavy mascara. My cheeks were a blushing pink with a light shimmer that made my skin glow. My lips were bright red, to match the dress that had been custom-made for me.

"Thanks, Jane!"

I meant it; I loved my look. Maybe if Demetri saw me like this tonight... No, I couldn't let myself go there. Not again. Right then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Jane called out.

A woman walked in carrying my dinner on a tray. She placed it in front of me carefully without looking at me. She kept her head down as she bowed slightly towards Jane and made a hasty exit. She was human; no vampire would be willing to cook for me. The Volturi often hired humans to do their chores for them. They were in on the secret and hoped to be part of our immortal family one day. Some of them changed their minds after they saw what being a vampire really entailed, but by that time, it was too late; once you were in, you would never get out. My guess is that the woman who cooked for me had a change of heart; she seemed terrified. She should be; the majority of the humans working for the Volturi ended up as snacks, and she would be no exception.

"How can you eat that vile, disgusting stuff?" Jane pointed at what appeared to be pizza; my favourite.

"You stick to your diet, and I'll stick to mine," I retorted and took a large bite.

"Watch your make-up; I don't want to have to start over when I return. I'll leave you to your... _food_...," she said with a wrinkle of her nose, "and will be back in half an hour."

She turned quickly and exited the room. I ate my dinner in silence and alone, as usual. After I finished, I checked myself in the mirror and reapplied my lipstick since it had smeared a little. After half an hour, right on the dot, Jane walked back in. She'd changed into her party clothes; a black, strapless dress that reached to just above her knees. The wide skirt had a red petticoat underneath. It suited her; innocent on the outside with a touch of wicked underneath. Her hair was down, falling in tight curls around her face.

She walked towards my dress, which was draped over an armchair and unzipped the bag.

"Undress."

I did as she asked, stripping down to my underwear.

"That has to go too."

She pulled a black corset and a pair of red lace panties from the dress bag. I didn't question her; it was just easier that way. I pulled on the panties, and she strapped me into the corset.

"Holy cleavage," I muttered as I looked down. My breasts weren't small; they were just average, but right now, they looked very big. The corset gave me curves I was sure I didn't have before, and it made me look very sexy. I smiled as I checked myself in the mirror. Behind me I saw Jane roll her eyes before she motioned me over to step into my dress. She then carefully zipped me in. The red, satin dress hugged my figure in all the right places, emphasizing my breasts and waistline. It flowed slightly from the waist down, all the way to the floor.

Jane bowed down before me, grabbed my ankle, and pulled my foot up to slide it into my shoe. She repeated with the other foot, and when she rose again, I towered over her in my black, strappy sandals. She took my hand and led me to the mirror.

"Aro asked me to give you this. It's his birthday present to you. He requests you wear it tonight."

She handed me a large, red velvet box. I took it from her and opened it. Inside was the most extravagant piece of jewellery I'd ever seen. There was a necklace that was all diamonds, apart from a heart-shaped ruby in the middle, and earrings which had a tiny heart-shaped ruby dangling from them. In the middle there was a delicate looking tiara, covered in diamonds with one tiny ruby set in the middle. I was stunned. I'd never received anything so beautiful in my life.

"Here, let me."

Jane took the necklace out of the box and placed it around my neck. Then she took the tiara and carefully pinned it in front of my bun. I took the earrings out of the box and clasped them onto my ears.

"There; perfection," Jane smiled, looking me up and down.

I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I had a hard time believing that the person I saw there was actually me. I looked so grown up and sexy. I twirled around and giggled with joy.

"Are you quite done?" Jane gave me an annoyed look. "They're waiting for us."

I stopped my movements and looked at her, suddenly feeling anxious again.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Jane took my arm and led me through the castle towards the main tower, where we were to meet before going to the large ballroom where the party would be held. It had already started; I was to be the last to arrive so I could make a big entrance.

Jane pushed through the large doors that led to the Royal room and brought me straight to Aro. The entire elite guard was there, and my heart sped up audibly when I noticed Demetri standing on the left side of the room, speaking to Felix. His eyes roamed over my body, and I noticed a small smirk form on his lips. I quickly looked away to see Felix' eyes nearly bulge out of his skull as he took me in. My face burned at their stares, and I was sure that the colour of my cheeks would match my dress by now.

Aro opened his arms and pulled me in for a formal hug.

"Luciana! You look simply wonderful! No man will be able to resist you tonight."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Demetri nudge Felix.

"Happy birthday, my dearest. Have you had a nice day so far?"

My heart stopped the second I realized what was coming next. I couldn't believe I hadn't considered the possibility that this might happen, but there was nothing I could do about it now. Aro took my hand between the both of his and closed his eyes. Immediately, images of this morning started flashing through my mind at top speed. I felt him sifting through my memories, taking in everything he saw. _Demetri kissing me, my first orgasm, the feeling of him inside me, my heartbreak when he left me there... _We stood like that for a few seconds; when the prodding stopped, he opened his eyes. The smile he'd carried moments before was gone and replaced by a contemplative look.

"Interesting," he murmured, before shifting his eyes towards Demetri. I couldn't help but follow his gaze and saw Demetri shrug his shoulders at Aro, an apologetic look on his face.

"What's going on?"

My father looked confused and irritated. Aro slowly turned to face him.

"It seems your daughter did a lot of growing up today."

My father looked at me, puzzled, and then back to Aro.

"What are you talking about? What happened, Aro?"

"It seems your Luciana has truly become a woman."

My eyes were now permanently fixed to the floor, willing it to burst open and swallow me whole. Anything to get out of this room with all of those people staring at me.

"Just like her mother." My stepmother's harsh words cut right through me, and I cringed.

"What? You did what?"

My father's infamous temper flared up, and he quickly closed the distance between us.

"Look at me, Luciana!"

I swallowed hard and slowly raised my face to do as he asked. He looked furious.

"Who?" he spat.

"I...I..." I couldn't get the words out.

My father whipped around to face Aro.

"Who?" he demanded again.

"It would seem Luciana has a little crush on Demetri."

Father turned and fixed his eyes on the tracker, who in turn, lifted his hands in front of him in defence.

"You? You defiled my daughter?"

My father took a couple of steps towards him.

"It wasn't like that. She offered; I accepted. I mean, she _is_ an adult now. She came on pretty strong, and I admit, I was too weak to resist. My apologies if it offends you, master."

As I watched the exchange between my father and Demetri, tears started stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe that Aro had thrown my inner-most private moments out there for everyone to discuss. The way Father made it sound, I had committed some form of high treason, but that didn't hurt half as much as the way Demetri spoke about what had happened between us. Any hope I still harboured about his feelings for me was crushed at that moment. To me, it was a sacred memory to be treasured. To him, I had been nothing more than a fun way to pass some time.

My father turned to me again, a disgusted look on his face; that was somehow even worse than the fury that had been there before.

"After tonight, I'm done with you. Do what you will; I no longer care."

The words came out in a low hiss, devastating me. My eyes overflowed, and tears ran down my carefully made-up cheeks.

"Father, please..." My voice broke as I reached out my hand to him. He pushed it away as if he was repulsed by thought of my touch.

"Fix your face. We're taking you out there and giving you to the world. After tonight, you're no longer _my_ problem."

I quickly wiped the tears from my face with trembling hands. Jane moved over to me and pulled a compact out of the purse she was carrying.

"It'll have to do," she spoke, wiping it over my face, her mouth set in a tight line.

Aro walked towards the doors, followed by his wife, Sulpicia, and Marcus. My father motioned for me to follow as he and my stepmother joined my uncles. The rest of the guard was close behind.

My head was down the entire way to the ballroom. I had never been so humiliated in all my life. I hated Aro for what he'd done, for displaying my pain to everyone in that room. I hated my father for his judgment. I hated Athenodora for her remark about my mother. I so badly wanted to hate Demetri for talking about me in that way, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

Finally, we reached the ballroom and congregated at the top of the large staircase. My father moved to my right side while my stepmother took her place on my left. Neither of them looked at me.

"Ready?" Aro asked.

Father nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed while he took his place at the top step.

"Let's debut Luciana to the world."

* * *

**Thanks go to:**

**LadyTazz - The reason my story is where it is.**

**SusanAshlea - Love you more than ykw.**

**Tuleangel - the beta.**

**Jkane80 - who fixed my chapters.**


	4. Tumbling Down

**This is the chapter that inspired me to write this fic. The idea came to me one night and the rest built around it. It's inspired by the song 'Coma White' by Marilyn Manson.**

**I don't own Twilight or Marilyn Manson. I only own Luciana and this wicked plot.**

_There's something cold and blank behind her smile  
She's standing on an overpass  
In her miracle mile_

_"You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away"_

_A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself_

**-Coma White by Marilyn Manson**

* * *

Silence spread through the room when everyone became aware of our presence. Aro waited patiently until the last noise died.

"Welcome, my dear friends! I'm truly pleased to see you all here tonight."

He extended his arms towards the room in general, looking around for a moment before he spoke again.

"Tonight we're celebrating a very special young lady. Eighteen years ago today, she came into the world and astounded us all. Since then, we have watched her grow and develop as she turned from a beautiful baby and a headstrong little girl into an amazing woman."

I suppressed the urge to snort. An amazing woman? That was as much a lie as saying it was my eighteenth birthday.

"It's with great pride that tonight I present to you my niece, daughter of my brother Caius and his loving wife Athenodora."

This time, I actually did snort. Athenodora. Loving. Those two words just didn't go together. My father twitched but didn't look at me. My stepmother just ignored me, as usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Princess Luciana of the Volturi."

He stepped aside and indicated his hand towards me. The three of us stepped forward. Whispers erupted around the hall, and everyone stared, some people even pointed. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

Aro descended the stairs, and we followed. When the music started, he motioned me and my father to the dance floor. He was to have the first dance before passing me on to the other men, who were impatiently awaiting their turn. With sadness, I knew he was truly giving me away; he didn't want me as his daughter anymore.

A waltz started playing, and Father and I moved gracefully across the floor. I stared up at him, but he refused to look at me, even now.

"Father, I'm so sorry."

He gave me the smallest of glances but didn't speak.

"Father, please don't be angry with me."

He still looked away from me, but this time he did speak.

"You're a grown woman now, Luciana. You don't need a father anymore."

I gasped. I felt the sting of traitorous tears, but I swallowed hard; I refused to let him see me cry again. As we danced in silence for a little while, I looked around and noticed that more people had come onto the dance floor, circling around us. Young men dancing with older women, who I assumed were their mothers, were eying me appraisingly - no doubt awaiting their turn. I just wanted to dance with my father; I wanted him to _be_ my father. I opened my mouth to apologize again when Aro cut in. My father accepted quickly and vanished before I had a chance to protest. Aro took my hand, and I knew he was scanning my thoughts again; I could feel it. I looked away, angry and upset at my uncle.

"Luciana, there are no secrets within this family; you know that." He spoke sternly in response to my angry thoughts. "Your father had a right to know what you did."

I looked up at him now, fury building inside of me.

"Don't be upset with your dear, old uncle, _mia nipotina_. Everyone makes mistakes. Your father will come around."

I couldn't help but be hopeful at his statement.

"Do you really think that? He's so angry right now."

"Your father has a terrible temper, but it will die down eventually. You're his little Princess after all."

He smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, and I felt a bit uneasy. I really wanted to get away from his intruding touch. He obliged and led me towards a blonde boy, dancing just beside us.

"Ah, signora Mancini, I'm delighted to see you. And this must be young Vincenzo."

The woman smiled at Aro adoringly; it made me feel nauseous. He took her hand in a seemingly innocent gesture, but I knew better. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a few seconds, causing the woman to blush. Then he opened his eyes and pressed a light kiss to her hand before releasing it. His focus shifted to the boy beside her.

"Vincenzo, may I introduce you to my niece, Luciana?"

The boy looked at me arrogantly. His eyes moved down and came to rest on my cleavage, making me feel very uncomfortable.

"It's lovely to meet you, _principessa_."

He took my hand and kissed it. The cliché almost made me roll my eyes.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

I looked at my uncle. He smiled and nodded his head in encouragement. Vincenzo took my hand and led me across the floor effortlessly; he was a good dancer.

"So, how come I've never seen you around before?"

"I went to school abroad. Switzerland."

That was the story that I'd been told to tell. The truth was I'd never even left the castle.

"Ah, so you've received a fine education?"

"The best."

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?"

He laughed at his own joke, which irritated me beyond belief. Vincenzo was an arrogant and self-absorbed guy, and I couldn't wait to get away from him. Unfortunately, he had me in an iron grip. For the next ten minutes I was forced to listen to his monologue about where he lived, who his family was, how much was in his trust fund and how everybody loved him. I was extremely grateful when Aro claimed me again, so much so that I didn't even feel upset when he once again invaded my mind. He chuckled at my obvious dislike for Vincenzo.

Much to my dismay, the parade didn't end there. I was introduced to Philippe from France, Charles from England, Dietrich from Austria and Jonathan from America, to name but a few. They were much the same as Vincenzo; trust fund brats that thought the sun shone out of their asses. I paid very little attention to what they were saying. My chance to escape came when Jonathan got a phone call during our dance and released me to take it. I all but ran into a quiet, dark corner where I hoped to remain unnoticed for at least a little while.

I glanced around to see if anyone had seen my escape and that's when he caught my eye.

_Demetri_.

My heart sank when I saw him leaning into a beautiful human woman. His hand was on her leg, and he was whispering something in her ear. I watched as she smiled shyly and blushed. When he brushed her hair out of her face, I couldn't take it anymore. A wave of sickness overtook me, and I turned to face the wall. I closed my eyes, clenched my fists and leaned my forehead against the cool stone. My chest hurt with the effort to keep my breathing steady, but my body betrayed me, and I released a loud sob. I kept concentrating on my breathing, trying to keep the tears at bay. It took me a few minutes, but eventually, I calmed down and opened my eyes. That's when I noticed Felix standing right beside me.

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

He put a hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. I sighed deeply and looked up at him. He smiled gently.

"I'm fine, Felix. It's just been a long day."

His smile widened, and his eyes flashed knowingly.

"Yes, I heard. Loads of new impressions today, huh?"

He winked, making me blush again. Was there no end to my torture?

"Listen, Felix, I don't feel so good right now. I think I'm going to step outside for a moment if that's okay."

I tried to move past him, but he barred me by putting his hand up against the wall. He leaned in close and brought his other hand up to my face.

"Demetri tells me everything, you know. He said you were delicious."

I shivered; I didn't like where this was going. His fingers were stroking my cheek as he leaned in even closer.

"If you ever want to try that with someone else, let me know. I'll make you feel things Demetri never could."

I gasped when his nose brushed my jaw.

"Mmm…You do smell ever so sweet. I can't wait to taste you myself."

He laughed as he pulled away from me. With one last wink, he turned and rejoined the crowd.

I slumped into the wall, my knees weak and my heart pounding. Was this really what they thought of me now? That I was a mere toy to be passed between them? I drew a shuddering breath that burned my lungs. I couldn't breathe; I had to get out of here.

I scanned the room quickly and noticed my uncles and father in a far away corner, speaking to some of their guests. Jane and Alec sat side by side in silence; they seemed bored. The rest of the guard was scattered around the room. I didn't look for Demetri; I assumed he would be too preoccupied to notice my exit. Swiftly, I stuck to the walls as I made my way to the French doors that led to the beautiful castle garden.

The garden was my favourite place. The air there was so different than inside the dusty, old castle. It smelled like grass and flowers; every season had its own scent. I often came here to be alone. It was completely secluded inside the castle walls; the only place where the vampires could go out without the risk of exposing themselves. Still, most of them chose to remain inside the walls during the day, and hardly any of them used the garden.

I stepped out into the cool darkness and looked up at the stars. A single tear escaped my eye, running over my cheek. Everything that had happened that day finally caught up with me as more tears came down. Before today I had felt lonely, but never had I felt as isolated as I did at this moment. Sleeping with Demetri had been a mistake; I understood that now, but it was too late for regrets. A chain of events had been set in motion by my actions that couldn't be stopped. My father had cast me out, my lover was with another and Felix thought he could take his place. If that wasn't enough, my uncle had me dangling in front of all these boys like a piece of meat for the dogs.

Right then, the doors behind me opened, and a loud group came out. I quickly wiped my face with the back of my hand and hoped Jane had used waterproof mascara.

"_Principessa!_ Here you are."

I groaned inwardly when I recognized Vincenzo's voice. I turned around and watched as the group approached me. Vincenzo was in front, a smirk on his face. He was joined by Philippe, Jonathan, Dietrich and Charles. I smiled politely.

"I was just on my way back in."

"Are you sure? The party is getting boring. We came out here to have our own little celebration."

He flashed me a grin and produced a bottle from inside his jacket.

"Care to join us for a drink? You look like you could use one."

"Yeah, join us; it's your birthday after all. You don't want to be spending it with a bunch of stuffy, old people, do you?" It was Charles that spoke this time, and he reached forward to take my hand.

A drink; it was an interesting thought. I'd never had alcohol in my life, and I had no idea if it would even affect me as a hybrid, but I could sure use the escape.

"Please?" Charles flashed me a silly grin and batted his eyelashes at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe spending time with the humans wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, I'll join you."

"You hear that? She said yes! Let's go and give the Princess a proper party!"

The boys cheered at Charles' words, and they all started pushing us towards the gazebo in the middle of the garden, where we sat down on the floor. Vincenzo pulled out his bottle, which turned out to be vodka, and unscrewed the lid. He handed the bottle to me.

"Ladies first."

I hesitated for a second but then decided today couldn't get any worse and brought the bottle to my mouth. I took a large gulp. The liquid stung my lips before burning my throat. I coughed loudly and shuddered at the disgusting taste.

"Blegh!"

The boys laughed, and Charles winked at me before grabbing the bottle and taking a drink himself. He then passed it on to Jonathan.

"So, Luciana," Vincenzo began.

"Please call me Lucy," I interrupted. He nodded.

"Lucy it is then. So, what do you do for fun around here?"

I thought about that for a second as I took another swig since the bottle was once again in my possession. I didn't notice the burn as much this time around; instead, a pleasant warmth settled in my chest.

"Fun… I don't know. I enjoy sword fighting?"

The boys laughed, making me feel a bit self-conscious. Charles made a grab for the bottle, but I held it to my chest before taking another mouthful. I was starting to feel slightly giddy. Charles grinned at me before snatching the bottle from my hand. I scowled.

"Not exactly the kind of fun I meant, Lucy. I mean, this can't be the first party you've been to? Surely a family this rich with a castle this big must throw parties all the time!"

I watched the bottle go from Jonathan to Dietrich with impatience; I wanted it back. It was thrilling to realize that alcohol actually affected me, and I liked the feeling it gave me.

"Yeah, they do all the time. I was never invited before tonight though."

"Really? Why not?" Charles looked at me questioningly as Vincenzo handed me the bottle again.

"I was too young."

I took another drink and one right after that. Some of the liquid spilled past my lips and ran down my chin. I wiped it hastily and licked my fingers.

"Easy there, Princess, save some for the rest of us." Jonathan looked worried, so I gave him my biggest smile to show him I was okay before taking one last gulp and handing it over to Charles. The world was spinning slightly. I thought it was hilarious and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Vincenzo asked, and I turned to look at him. His face seemed slightly blurry around the edges. It looked so strange that I couldn't help but reach out and touch him.

"You look funny," I giggled.

Charles laughed loudly; the noise startled me, and I whipped my head around to look at him. The movement made my head spin for few seconds.

"Woah…" I breathed.

"I think you should take it easy for a while, Lucy; skip a round. Is this the first time you've gotten drunk?" Jonathan's worrying was starting to get on my nerves. I lifted my finger and pointed it at his face.

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do."

My words were slightly slurred, which made me giggle again because it just sounded so funny.

"Yeah, Johnny-boy, she'll be fine. She's with us; we'll keep her safe." Charles wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. I kind of fell into his side. It was nice and warm, so I stayed there and rested my head against his chest.

"Lucy, I might have something that would make you hold your drink a bit better. It can make you stay up all night if you want."

"Suuuure…" I slurred, snuggled contently into his chest. It sounded good to me since the alcohol had made my eyes a bit heavy, and I was having too much fun to pass out now. I was vaguely aware of Charles reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. He sat me up straight and handed me what appeared to be a tiny pill.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Just something to wake you up a bit," he answered, "It'll make you feel like you're on top of the world, believe me."

I hesitated.

"Is it dangerous?"

He laughed.

"No, darling, we're all here with you; nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"And it will make me feel good?"

"It'll make you feel better than you've ever felt before."

I looked at the little pill in my palm and thought it over. What did I have to lose? Would it hurt to feel good for a little while? Determined, I popped it in my mouth and grabbed the bottle of vodka from Dietrich. I washed it down and looked around the circle of boys.

"Here's to feeling good!" I raised the bottle.

"Hear hear!" Charles exclaimed, taking the bottle from me. He handed it to Jonathan and stood up.

"Would her Royal Highness care to dance with me?" He bowed before me and extended his hand.

I giggled loudly.

"Her Royal Highness would very much like to do that," I replied and slid my hand into his. As he lifted me to my feet, I was hit by a slight case of vertigo that made me stumble into him. He chuckled and pulled me closer. The smell of alcohol and sweat penetrated my nose and almost made me gag. I didn't try to break free though; bad smell or not, it felt nice to be held.

He swayed me on the spot for a little while before spinning me around in circles, turning the world into a blur. Once my eyes regained focus, I looked up at Charles.

"You're very beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed and averted my eyes, but he persisted by putting a finger under my chin and lifting my face so I couldn't ignore him.

"Don't deny me the view of your pretty eyes, Princess."

I looked up and met his gaze. His eyes were a muddy brown; nothing special, but since I had only ever known the red eyes of my family, I thought they made a nice change. His hair was dark and slicked sideways on his head. He was quite ordinary, but yet so different than anything I'd ever known that I couldn't help but be intrigued. I wondered what he would think of me if he knew what I really was. He would probably love a wife that would stay young forever without having to pay for it.

Slowly but surely I was beginning to feel very strange. I became hyperaware of everything around me and was very tensed, yet relaxed at the same time; it was a strange sensation. My skin felt cold but clammy and was extremely sensitive; every nerve ending seemed to be so much more responsive. My eyes felt as if they were wide open, and I wondered whether I would be able to close them. I decided to try, and was happy when they did, but freaked out at the way my lashes tickled the skin of my cheeks. I didn't remember ever being able to feel that before.

"Wow…" I lifted my hand to my forehead.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Charles' voice seemed louder than before. It was as if all my senses were all of a sudden in overdrive, and when he pressed himself against me, my skin started tingling all over.

"Weird," was the only response I could form. Charles laughed loudly; the sound was almost painful to my ears. Everything was just so…_intense_. There was no other word to describe this feeling.

I gasped when I felt Charles' lips brush my ear, and I nearly came undone when he nibbled on my earlobe. However, this wasn't what I wanted, not _who_ I wanted. I started panicking slightly. Everything just felt so strange; I needed to get away from him.

"Let's go somewhere more private," he whispered.

_No!_ My mind screamed at me, willing my body to stay in place.

"Lucy?" He had released me to grab my hand and was now trying to pull me along with him. When he realized I wasn't moving, he turned to me. I noticed his smile was gone, replaced with a look of irritation.

"No," I whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's go." He tugged harder, making me stumble into him again. He dragged me a couple of steps before I found my balance and pushed him off me.

"No!" I shouted it this time. He looked confused for a second, then his face turned angry, and he advanced towards me. I braced myself to fight him off but was surprised when Jonathan stepped in front of me.

"She said no."

Charles and Jonathan glared at each other, neither one willing to back down.

"Just go inside, Lucy," Jonathan said, his teeth clenched. I hesitated for a second but then decided it was the smart thing to do, so I turned and ran.

"Fucking tease!"

Charles' shouting was followed by a loud thump, and I stopped for a second to see that Jonathan had punched Charles to the ground. I felt bad that I couldn't even stay to thank Jonathan for coming to my rescue and made a mental note to think of a way to thank him later. For now, I turned away from the fight and made my way back inside.

After the darkness of the garden, the light inside, however faint it was coming from the torches and chandeliers, hurt my eyes, and I blinked a couple of times to get adjusted. Strangely, every little move I made seemed very exaggerated; I could see my lashes before my eyes closed, I could feel my lungs expand with every breath I took. Once again the word _intense_ came to mind. I started walking across the room slowly, looking for familiar faces. I found my father and stepmother at the far side of the room. Oddly enough, they seemed to be arguing. I watched as Aro stepped between them and tried to calm them both. Eventually, my stepmother turned and walked away, leaving my father and uncle. Aro grabbed my father's arm and quickly dragged him along into a dark corner where I could no longer see them.

I started moving again, unable to stand still for too long. Couples were dancing, gliding past me like ghosts. It was almost as if I wasn't really here, like I was dreaming. I reached the other end of the room where a large table was set up with food. With surprise, I noticed the large cake in the middle that read 'Happy 18th Birthday, Luciana' in pink icing. It was untouched, and I couldn't resist the urge to dip my finger in and scoop up a large chunk of the white cream. I stuck my finger in my mouth, enjoying the sweetness. I was about to go in for another scoop when a waiter passed me, carrying a tray filled with champagne in crystal flutes. I halted him and picked up a glass.

While sipping my champagne, I resumed my exploration of the room. I wondered where Father and Aro had gone and decided to go look for them. When I reached the corner I had seen them walk off to, I was surprised to find it empty. I walked along the wall, leaning on it every now and again for support. Something caught my eye in the opposite corner, and I decided to see who was there. I squinted as I got closer; it didn't appear to be my father or my uncle. In fact, the two bodies there seemed to be locked together in a very intimate embrace. I didn't want to invade their privacy, but my feet seemed to be moving on their own, and I glided closer and closer. Suddenly, one of the two looked up and stared me right in the eyes.

I dropped my glass, making it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces at my feet. Demetri's black eyes locked with mine, and no matter how much I wanted to turn and run, I couldn't make my body move. Instead, I took in every detail: the way the woman's legs were wrapped around his waist; how one of her shoes had fallen to the floor; how her hands were gripping his hair; the way his hips thrust into hers; the way her head tilted to the side, exposing her main artery. Demetri held my gaze for a long time before he finally plunged his head down and started feeding from her. Entranced, I watched as she started thrashing violently. I could hear her pleading with him to stop. Eventually, her voice grew softer and her movements slowed. Her arms dropped from around Demetri's neck and hung limply at her side. She was only moments from death.

With a jolt, I was finally released from my frozen state, and I turned and ran in the opposite direction as quickly as I could without causing a scene.

So that was it. I'd seen the proof of what he was really like. Why would I still care? Why did it hurt so much? I just wanted to stop the pain. I wanted to feel how I'd felt this morning, in his arms. He'd made me feel so beautiful and wanted. I wanted that back; I didn't care how, and I knew exactly how to accomplish that.

Determined, I looked around for the focus of my plan. It took me only a few seconds before I spotted him. I righted myself and took a deep breath.

_I can do this._

He saw me coming from across the room, and a smile spread across his face. Fortunately, he was standing alone; I didn't need an audience for this.

"Changed your mind, Princess?"

I looked up at Felix and nodded before speaking.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Thank you's to the usual suspects:**

**Tazz0617, SusanAshlea, Tuleangel (beta) and Jkane180 (fixer)**

**Puffy heart you!**


	5. Nothing to Lose

**A/N Dedicated to the only man that was always there for me and did his best to make me happy in the short 3 years he was allowed to live; my darling cat Mark Darcy, who died suddenly on april 9****th****. Rest in peace, my little buddy.**

_So soft. So warm. __I know you're out there. I will find you._

Slowly but surely I awoke from my deep sleep. I knew I had been dreaming, but I'd never been able to remember my dreams; this time was no exception. Only a sense of loss remained.

The more my mind resurfaced from the dense fog it was in, the more I became aware of the pounding in my head. I had never had a headache before in my short life and I didn't care much for it now. It felt like someone was whacking the back of my skull with a hammer. My mouth felt very dry and I was extremely thirsty.

Gradually I became more and more aware of my body. I realized I was face down on a bed, which I hoped was mine. I was on top of the sheets; naked and cold. I forced myself to roll over on my back and a wave of nausea hit me. I laid very still for a couple of moments until the sickness subsided. Cautiously I opened my eyes and tried to take in my surroundings. I sighed with relief when I realized I really was in my own room and on my own bed. I pushed myself up on to my elbows and tried to scoot myself up the sheets towards the headboard, but fell right back to the bed when my muscles protested achingly. I looked down at my body and gasped in shock.

From my feet up, the insides of my legs were covered in bruises. I dragged myself up the bed to get a better look. They didn't stop at my legs; my arms were bruised and so were my ribs. But worst of all were the bruises on my hipbones. Not just because they were the darkest of them all, but because I recognized them as being finger marks. And that's when the memories hit me in full force.

-

"_Let's go." _

_Felix wasted no time. He grabbed my hand and led me swiftly out the door, making sure no one noticed. As soon as we were in the dark hallway he lifted me and carried me bridal-style towards my bedroom. We were there in a matter of mere seconds. I giggled and touched his chest._

"_Eager, are we?" _

_He just smirked at me and kicked the door open. With his vampire speed he moved towards my bed and threw me down on the mattress. I lifted myself up on my elbows and watched him as he quickly undressed. My teeth sunk in to my bottom lip as I took in the sight of his naked, marble body. He was a muscular man; the Guard's strongest fighter and it showed. His arms were like thick steel cables, his chest was wide and almost intimidating, his abdomen showed a rock-hard sixpack and further down there was that tantalizing v-shape that led to the most perfect specimen of manhood I had ever laid my eyes on. I swallowed hard in anticipation as he made his way up the bed._

_Even though he had been fast to remove his own clothes, he didn't seem in a rush to remove mine. Instead he just roamed his hand over my body in an unexpectedly gentle way. I watched his face as he took in my body and was surprised to notice an almost tender expression in his eyes. It confused me and I didn't like it. It wasn't why I wanted him. I made my way over the edge of the bed and stood up. I curled my finger at him._

"_Come here and help me get out of this dress."_

_He flashed me a wide smile and quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed before pulling the zipper __of my dress down, making the red fabric fall down at my feet._

"_Wow," he breathed, taking in my undergarment. _

_He pulled me in between his legs where we were almost eyelevel due to his considerable height. His hands were on my hips as he turned me around so that my back was turned to him. For a moment I wondered what he was doing, but then he started taking the pins out of my hair one by one until my hair fell softly down my back. It felt better; lighter somehow. He turned me back to face him again and pulled the tiara from my hair._

"_You're pretty enough without it." _

_His eyes locked with mine as his fingers found their way to the laces of my corset. He untied them slowly and loosened the laces further down until it opened and fell down to the ground. He pulled me closer and pressed his mouth to my nipple. Once again, the intensity with which my nerve endings responded had me gasping for air and I entwined my fingers in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. I moaned when he released my nipple with a loud pop. _

_I stepped back and tried to give him a flirtatious smile before I turned and quickly removed my earrings and necklace, laid them on my nightstand, and turned back to face Felix. I walked over slowly, swaying my hips, until I was in front of him again. His hands immediately found their way to my hips, from where he slid them downwards at an agonizing pace until he reached the inside of my knee. He pulled my leg up, put my foot in his lap and started untying my shoe. When he was done he threw it to the floor and pressed his lips on the inside of my thigh. Then he released my leg and repeated the action with the other one. _

_My heart was pounding like crazy. All I wanted to do was throw myself at this man. His slow pace was driving me completely mad. I couldn't bear to wait a second longer so I pulled down my panties quickly and jumped in his lap._

"_Enough with the foreplay." _

_-_

I shook my head to get myself back in the present and regretted it at once; the pounding in my head intensified to an almost unbearable level. I groaned at both the pain and the memories that kept assaulting my mind. I didn't want to think about it now. I decided to take a bath.

I winced as I got up from the bed, even the smallest movement caused pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I limped my way into the bathroom where the first thing I did was fill a large glass with water and drain it. Then I turned the tap to fill the large tub and drank another glass of water while I waited for it to fill up. I caught sight of myself in the slightly fogged up mirror and cringed when I saw the state of my face. My skin was even paler than usual and there were dark circles under my eyes. My make up was smeared all over my face, which made me look like a even worse. My hands gripped the edges of the sink so tightly that I actually chipped some of the porcelain as I felt a sob making its way up my throat. I took a deep breath and forced it back down; I was done with crying.

Resolutely, I turned away from my reflection and grabbed a bottle of my favourite bubble bath from the cabinet to pour in the water. The delicious scent of lilacs hit my nose and instantly relaxed me. Once the bath was filled I stepped in and slid down into the hot water. Straight away the ache in my muscles soothed and I felt myself relax. I immersed my head in the water, trying to wash the traces of make up off my face, and then rested my head against the edge of the tub. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to think about last night's events. Of course I failed miserably.

-

_I attacked Felix greedily, my hands roaming his body, my lips locked in a f__everish fight with his. I forced him back; something I was only able to do because I surprised him. I straddled his hips and ground myself against him hard. _

"_Fuck, Lucy!" he cried out as he grabbed my hips and pushed me down harder. _

_The thought that I had this man exactly where I wanted him made me smile in an almost wicked way. It felt good to be in control for once. It was about time I got what I wanted._

_Felix' hips thrust wildly into mine, but I held him in place; not quite ready to let him in yet. Instead I wanted to explore his body a bit more as I hadn't been able to do that with Demetri this morning. I pushed my hands down on his chest and looked sternly in his eyes._

"_Don't move." _

_He nodded and swallowed hard. _

_I moved my hands over his chiselled chest, running my forefingers ever so lightly over both his nipples. He bucked his hips again in response but I ignored it. Instead I ran my hands outward over his arms, down to his wrists and on to his hands. I took them off my hips and moved them up to my breasts where I squeezed them. He got the hint and started a wonderful, slow massage, occasionally running his thumbs over my nipples. A low moan escaped my lips._

"_Lucy, please, let me inside you."_

_I chuckled at his plea. _

"_Not yet, I have other plans," I whispered as seductively as possible._

_I took his hands again and placed them at his sides, then I removed myself from __his lap and sat on my knees beside him. Anxiety gripped me for a moment as I realized I had no idea what to do next. Also, his size intimidated me a bit. I pushed back my fears and reached out to touch him. Immediately he twitched. Empowered by his response I wrapped my hands around his erection, gently squeezed it and started moving my hand downward. Felix closed his eyes and moaned. _

_The pleasure I was giving Felix made me feel more powerful than I ever felt before__ and I found myself wanting more. I bent down over him and slowly licked the head of his enormous erection. His hips shot upwards in response. I smirked at how easy this was. Slowly I lowered my mouth around him, taking as much in as I could, before dragging back up again._

"_Oh God, that feels so good," Felix panted__._

_He was so big __that there was no way I could take him in completely so I settled for wrapping my hands around the parts I couldn't reach with my mouth. A strange salty flavour hit my tongue; it tasted odd but good. I found myself really enjoying this. _

_I worked him until my jaw was sore and his __movements had become so erratic that I knew he was close. With an agility that even surprised me, I moved up his body again and placed his erection against my entrance._

"_I need you inside of me, Felix. Do it now," I commanded._

_-_

Oh God. Had I really said that? It was so unlike me. I couldn't believe it. Despite the fact that there was no one there to see me, I still felt the need to hide my head in my hands because of the deep blush that covered my face. I wished I could just stop the memories from coming, but my mind forced me to look at the images. It was the first time I cursed my impeccable memory.

-

"_Anything you say, Princess."_

_Felix lifted me by the hips, threw me on my back and positioned himself between my legs. He looked in my eyes intently, as if he was asking for permission._

"_Please tell me if I hurt you."_

_I snorted._

"_Just do it, Felix."_

_He invaded me slowly and I felt myself stretch to accommodate his size. It did hurt a little, but I wasn't going to tell him that; somehow the pain felt right. When he was fully inside me he started moving at a languid pace, all the while looking in my eyes. It made me uncomfortable so I pulled his face down and kissed him forcefully. His kisses were different than Demetri's; gentler and softer. I couldn't help but compare the two in my mind. It struck me as odd that the brutish looking Felix would actually be the tender one. _

_I pulled and clawed at his back to try and make him go faster, but he kept up his slow torture._

"_Felix, please, go faster," I begged._

_He immediately did as I asked and picked up his pace. Now, this was more like it. Each thrust felt like he would split me in half and I released a loud cry every time he filled me._

"_Yes, just like that Felix, please, don't stop!" _

_I arched my body up to meet him, lifting my back off the mattress. Felix took this as an invitation and started an all out assault on my breasts. I screamed his name when he roughly bit down on one of my nipples. The pain spiked my desire in an unbearable way._

"_Oh, God! Harder, Felix, fuck me harder!"_

"_Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," Felix panted above me._

"_I'm sure, just fucking do it!" I hissed through clenched teeth._

_He sat himself upright and roughly pushed my thighs open with his large hands. He squeezed them as he pulled me close with each plunge. I could feel his fingers digging into my flesh and was satisfied that he was finally giving me what I wanted. _

"_Lucy…Sweet Lucy," he moaned._

_His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pleasure. I smiled widely at the fact that it was me that was doing that to him. But I wasn't done yet, I wanted to try something else._

"_Felix, stop."_

"_Huh…what?" _

_He opened his eyes to look at me questioningly but kept up his movements._

"_I said stop. I want to try something else."_

_He looked curious and slowed down. I moved away from him, and he whined at the loss of contact. I rolled over on to my stomach and lifted myself up to my hands and knees. Then I threw him a playful glance over my shoulder and wiggled my behind at him. He flashed me a wide smile as he got my intentions and moved to position himself behind me. I cried out when he immediately plunged inside me again. His hands were tight on my hips, pulling me closer with so much force that he lifted me off the bed with each thrust. _

_-_

I absentmindedly ran my fingers over the marks on my hips. I never would have thought he'd actually been forceful enough to leave bruises. The possibility just never occurred to me last night. I remembered everything with perfect clarity now, especially the feeling of sheer power that I felt at being able to command a man twice my size. For the first time since waking up, I smiled.

-

_Felix moved his hands off my hips and on to my ribs, pulling me up against his chest. I threw my arm backwards around his neck and pulled his face to__wards me so I could kiss him. There was nothing gentle about him now; the way his hands manipulated my breasts had me seeing stars. I was not complaining though; this was exactly how I wanted him._

_I tore my mouth away from his and looked up at his face._

"_Do you like this, Felix? Is this what you wanted?" _

"_Yeah…so much," he panted in my ear. _

_I knew he was getting close but I wasn't going to let him go without giving me the same satisfaction. I grabbed his hand and guided it down._

"_Touch me, Felix, make me come." _

_He moaned loudly and bit down on my earlobe making me shiver with pleasure. His fingers started working me fast and I felt my orgasm building. _

"_Yes Felix, oh God!__" _

_Heat spread from my core to the tips of my fingers and toes and back again. __My body arched in Felix' hands as my release tore through me and a loud string of profanities fell from my lips. My body jerked uncontrollably as my inner muscles squeezed around Felix. He kept up his violent pace while I slowly came back down and it wasn't long before he followed._

"_Lucy…" he whispered softly in my ear before he gave me one last, hard thrust. With a low growl he released himself inside of me. _

_His hold on me slackened and I fell forward on to the bed. Whatever was in that pill Charles had given me seemed to have finally worn off and I felt incredibly relaxed. Felix laid himself down next to me and started stroking my hair. It felt really nice._

"_Demetri was right, you really are something else."_

_I turned my head towards him and looked in his eyes._

"_What else did he say about me?" _

"_Nothing much, really. Just that he was a bit shocked at your advances initially, but delighted that you choose him to be the one to be the first." _

_I couldn't help but notice the hint of jealousy that had popped up in his voice. I giggled softly._

"_Does that upset you, Felix?" _

_His answer was too low for me to hear. I tried straining my ears but fatigue was taking over my body quickly and I felt I didn't have the strength to stay awake. I slipped into a deep sleep, without ever hearing Felix' response._

_-_

So Felix must have left at some point during the night. It didn't bother me; not like it had when Demetri left me standing. I wondered if Felix had told Demetri about what happened. I supposed he would have; they seemed to share everything. Part of me really hoped he did and that it would somehow make Demetri jealous. Another part of me wondered why I still cared. Logically, I knew Felix was the better choice of the two, but my heart preferred Demetri, even after everything that happened last night.

The water had gone cold, so I drained the tub and rinsed myself off under the shower. I got dressed quickly since it was already quite late in the day and my father hated it if I slept in. He thought sleeping was a waste of time. Of course, as a vampire, he didn't need to sleep and I didn't think he fully understood why I did. I wasn't looking forward to facing my family and I hadn't forgotten the way they judged me yesterday, but ignoring them would only make it worse. I found I didn't care as much about what they would think this time anyway; I couldn't disappoint them any more than I already had.

As I made my way through the castle I was struck by how quiet it was. Usually I would always run in to at least one or two members of the Guard, but I encountered no one this time during my walk up to the Royal room. I walked past the reception which was usually occupied by a human woman and was surprised to find it empty. I opened the door and walked in to the room. There was no one there. I walked further in, as if I was hoping to find some clue about everyone's whereabouts, but all that greeted me was silence; it was almost eerie.

I stood quietly in the centre of the room while I wondered what was going on. The Guard and elders would go on missions occasionally but there would always be someone here to hold down the fort. I had never seen this room completely empty before. I decided I wouldn't get any answers here and made my way towards the kitchen to eat something. Again, I met no one on my way over there.

I was almost happy to see the human that cooked for me standing at the stove. Normally I didn't really pay too much attention to her, but for now I was glad to have someone to talk to.

"Good morning, your Highness," she spoke softly and curtsied slightly.

"Good morning," I replied.

"What can I get you for breakfast, ma'am?"

"Just some toast, please."

I watched as the woman went to work quickly. She was young, beautiful. I wondered what had made her come here, but I was afraid to ask. Instead I opted for small talk.

"Excuse me, I don't think I've ever caught your name?"

The woman froze for a second; she seemed scared. She looked at the ground as she answered me.

"My name is Sophia, ma'am," she whispered quietly.

I gave her my warmest smile, trying to make her feel at ease, but she didn't relax.

"Sophia. That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you, ma'am. Here's your breakfast."

She handed me my plate of toast and made her way to the door. As I watched her leave a thought occurred to me.

"Sophia, do you know where everyone is?"

She turned around and finally met my eyes; she seemed surprised.

"Did they not tell you, ma'am? They left."

"They left?" Shock coloured my voice.

"Yes, they are on a mission. The entire Guard is gone. Only the wives remained behind."

"How long will they be gone for?"

"I don't know ma'am, I only know it might take a while."

Then she quickly turned and left, leaving me with my thoughts.

They left. They all left. And no one bothered to tell me. Truth be told, I was happy my father and uncles were gone; it meant I wouldn't have to face them for a while. But I couldn't believe that Felix never mentioned it during our night together. And I was truly upset that Demetri was gone.

I wondered what mission would be so important that it would need the entire Guard, but I couldn't think of anything. Likely there was some uprising somewhere that needed to be put down; it happened every so often. I just really couldn't believe that no one had bothered to tell me.

_Screw it!_ I stood up forcefully. I could sit here and think about the why and the how all day but they were obviously not wasting time thinking about me. I should take advantage of the lack of supervision. An idea hit me then and excitement flooded through me. All I would need to do was make one phone call.

As my running feet pounded through the silent castle, I felt oddly free for the first time in my life.

**Time for the thank you's:**

**SusanAshlea for forcing me to write the Felix lemon. Yes, this chapter would probably have not had the hot and steamy sex it did, if it wasn't for her. She was right though!!I love you for making me do this, bb!**

**Tazz0617: She literally owns me now as I'm going to be part of her blog. I will be rec'ing fics I like every Thursday. So commence to kiss my butt and I might rec yours!**

**Check the blog here: ****http://tazz0617(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Tuleangel: My lovely Beta. Big hug to you!!!! **


	6. Taste of Freedom

The heels of my shoes made more noise than I would have liked as I tried to sneak my way through the castle. It was a good thing that the wives' chambers were in a different wing, but even so I walked as quickly as I could to avoid getting caught. Every so often I threw a nervous glance over my shoulder to see if I was being followed, which was ridiculous since there was no one here to follow me. I couldn't help it though; I'd never attempted anything like this before, there was never any need for it.

As I got closer to my destination, nerves began to take a hold of me. I started questioning if this was a smart idea. It probably wasn't; there would be hell to pay if my father and uncles found out, but that wasn't enough to make me turn around and go back. Instead I walked even faster until I reached the door I had been looking for. I opened it slightly; glancing around it at first. When I saw no one, I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed it all the way open. The large entrance hall was dimly lit by the torches on the wall, giving the room an almost dungeon-like appearance. I repressed a shiver and quickly crossed the hall to the large door on the other side, my heels echoing loudly around the room. I pushed against the heavy wood and was immediately hit by an undeniable sense of freedom.

As I stepped outside I couldn't resist looking up at the sky. Thousands of stars twinkled at me and I stood there for a moment to admire them. A sudden noise broke me out of my reverie and I looked over to the fence to find the source of it. My face cracked into a wide smile when I saw the blonde boy standing on the other side of the bars.

"_Principessa!_ Over here!" he whispered urgently.

It had been so easy to convince him to come and meet me, it was laughable. Though he was initially surprised to hear my voice, he quickly agreed to aid me in my escape.

"Hey Vincenzo," I smiled, wrapping my hands around the bars of the fence.

He smiled back and it was only then that I noticed the two people standing behind him. One I recognized; Jonathan. I was truly happy to see the boy that had saved me from Charles' greedy hands; I would finally be able to thank him properly. The other person was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She looked excited and curious.

"Do you have the key to the gate?" Jonathan asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't need it though."

I jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence. I swung my legs up and over the bar and landed elegantly on the other side. My heels hardly made any noise on impact.

"Ta-daa!" I smirked, raising my hands in the air.

Vincenzo let out a low whistle while Jonathan just smiled happily. The girl ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you!"

Her enthusiasm made me smile. Vincenzo moved over to us and smiled affectionately at the girl.

"Lucy, this is my little sister Gabriella."

"Gaby," the girl corrected him.

"Nice to meet you, Gaby."

I meant it as well. She truly seemed like a nice girl and Vincenzo obviously adored his sister. It made me think I had made a mistake by judging him so quickly at the party.

"She insisted on coming. She really wanted to meet the Princess."

He winked at me and smiled. Gaby rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Can you blame me? After all the stories I've heard about this place and the Volturi family, I just needed to see for myself."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What stories?"

Gaby blushed, realizing she had probably said too much.

"Not here," Vincenzo responded, " We can't just stand around all night. Follow us."

The boys walked side by side, Gaby and I followed closely behind. She kept looking at me and opening her mouth as if to say something but every time she seemed to think the better of it and stopped herself before speaking. After about five minutes we seemed to be outside the centre of Volterra. I had just started wondering where we were going when the boys stopped at a blue car. I startled when it beeped and flashed its lights. Fortunately, no one noticed.

Vincenzo got behind the wheel and Jonathan went to sit next to him. Gaby joined me in the back. We pulled out of the narrow street at high speed. It was the very first time I was in a car and I liked it. We flew through the Tuscan countryside at high speed, making the outside world fly past us. I pressed my nose against the window to try and keep up, but it was too fast even for my hybrid eyes and it was making me dizzy. I sat back in my seat and turned to Gaby.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see, we'll be there soon," she replied.

Sure enough Vincenzo pulled the car into a winding country road and parked next to a small cabin. He switched off the car, surrounding us in darkness. Even my hybrid eyes took a while to adjust. We all got out of the car and walked over to the cabin. It was completely made out of wood and now that I was closer I could see it was actually situated at a small lake. The moonlight bounced of the water, making it look like a pool of silver. My chest swelled at finally being released from the prison my family had kept me in my entire life. The feeling was so powerful that it was almost overwhelming and I had to control the urge to shout out in joy. Instead I quietly followed the others inside the cabin.

"What is this place?" I asked no one in particular.

"It belongs to our parents. They use it when they want to get away for a couple of days," Vincenzo answered.

The cabin had looked simple from the outside, but inside there was nothing but luxury. Everything was a stylish and sleek black and white. There was a large sofa that wrapped around the room, plush carpets everywhere, a huge flat screen TV and a heavy looking glass coffee table.

I walked further in and saw a tiny but expensive looking kitchen that was separated from the living area by a bar. Gaby walked straight to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of what appeared to be wine.

"Red or white?" she asked me, holding the bottles up.

I really had no idea; I'd never drunk wine before. But red reminded me too much of the diet of my family so I chose the white. Gaby poured the liquid in a large wineglass, filling it all the way up. It wasn't really proper wine etiquette but I supposed it didn't matter since this wasn't a formal party. Gaby handed me my glass and I took a small sip. The wine was slightly tangy but also delightfully fruity. I decided on the spot that wine would be my favourite drink.

We all sat down on the large, white couch. It was so big that when I sat all the way back, my feet didn't touch the ground. So I kicked off my heels and tucked my feet underneath me. I sipped some more of my wine as we sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, are you going to tell us why we needed to come and rescue you?"

I looked at Vincenzo and then at Jonathan and Gaby. Gaby was on the edge of her seat, almost bursting with impatience. I smiled.

"I was bored. I just needed to get out, you know?"

I had to lie; there was no way I could tell them the truth without condemning them to death. I would have to be very careful about what I told them. As I sipped more of my wine I noticed that they were still staring at me expectantly; wanting more.

"Really, that's all there is to it, sorry."

Gaby looked at Vincenzo and then back at me.

"Come on, you will have to give us more than that. There are so many rumours about that place and your family. There must be something going on."

I picked at an imaginary piece of lint on my designer jeans, trying to think of a way to answer that. I was very curious about what rumours she was referring to but I was also afraid to ask. Curiosity won out in the end.

"What rumours?"

Gaby threw the boys each a meaningful look and then leaned towards me with an eager look on her face.

"Well, they're pretty reclusive first of all. No one hardly ever sees them outside the castle. Especially in daylight."

Heat rushed to my face and I started plucking at my jeans again. How much would these people have guessed?

"Then there's the fact that they all have these creepy eyes, is that some sort of medical condition?"

I snorted in my wine. My family had actually taken to wearing contacts while they had to deal with humans. They were meant to be brown, but it never looked quite human. Always a shade or so too dark, especially when they had gone without feeding for a while. I opened my mouth to speak but Gaby was already continuing her rundown of things that were wrong with my family.

"There's also the fact that they don't seem to age. Vincenzo said that your mother and father looked only a little older than you. They must have some amazing surgeon that no one knows about, right?"

She looked at me with a frantic curiosity. I shrugged my shoulders. I'd never even considered that fact. I wondered what my father and uncles would think if they heard what people were thinking. I tipped the last of the wine down my throat while I was trying to figure out what to say. Gaby lifted the bottle from the table and filled my glass again straight away.

"It's just good genes I suppose."

Gaby's mouth popped open and she looked at the boys again.

"Good genes, huh? Well, that must be some gene pool then. Makes me wish I was related. My mother spends a fortune trying to keep herself look young."

She rolled her eyes and Vincenzo laughed. Jonathan just looked at me, he didn't smile. Instead he seemed to be searching for something, like he was trying to see my soul. I looked away, hoping my face did not betray anything.

"Then," Gaby said breaking the brief silence, "there's you."

I raised my eyebrows at her, trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"No one knew anything about you. It was so weird. Normally when prominent families have children they announce it for all the world to hear, but no one even knew you existed until yesterday. It's like they've kept you hidden for all these years."

I could feel my face burn up and knew that it must have been scarlet by now. The humans knew a lot more than I was sure my family was aware off. I wiggled uncomfortably as I tried to come up with the right answer. Once again it was Jonathan that saved me.

"Gaby! Lay off Lucy, okay? Besides your theories are ridiculous."

I threw him a grateful glance and he smiled at me.

"They're not _my_ theories, Johnny," she scowled.

Jonathan looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Lucy. Obviously you don't want to listen to this kind of crap."

Gaby started to protest but was quickly silenced by Vincenzo.

"Not now, Gabriella."

She gave in reluctantly and sat back, her arms crossed and her face pouting. Vincenzo shook his head back and forth and let out a chuckle that turned into laughter when Gaby stuck her tongue out at him. Jonathan and I laughed along with him and soon Gaby was smiling too.

The next few hours past quietly. We drank more wine, talked about trivial things and basically got to know each other better. As it turned out Vincenzo and Gabriella's parents were out of town; they had left straight after the party. It was not uncommon that they were left unsupervised; they're parents were gone a lot. Jonathan was staying with them for two months before he was going back to America to attend his last year of college. Vincenzo had already received his degree in business and was enjoying a year off before going to work for his father's company. And Gaby was about to graduate from high school; she had no plans yet for college and was thinking about travelling for a year.

Around six in the morning Gaby started to fall asleep and the boys were watching a movie on TV. I noticed it was gradually getting lighter outside; the color of the lake changed from silver to a bluish grey and before long an orange glow appeared on the horizon. I stood up and made my way to the glass doors that lead to the back terrace and opened it.

The smell of dawn was unlike anything I'd ever smelt before. There was dew on the grass and a slight mist in the air that clung to my skin and hair. I walked towards the edge of the lake and sat down on the wet ground. In all my years of existence I had not once ever seen anything as beautiful as this. The light of the rising sun made it seem like the world was on fire. It reflected off the water and shone into my face, warming it slightly. I closed my eyes to try and savour it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped when I heard Jonathan's voice. He sat down next to me and looked out over the lake.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Vincenzo's asleep as well," he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the cabin.

I nodded and smiled. We sat in silence for a while; listening to the birds chirping in the trees around us. The sun was above the horizon now; bathing us in it's warm light.

"Your skin is so beautiful in the sunlight. It's almost as if it's glowing."

I froze at Jonathan's perceptive observation. As a hybrid I didn't have the sparkly skin my father and the rest of the family did, but it still had a radiance to it that was not completely human. Absentmindedly, I pulled up the sleeve of the sweater I was wearing and looked down at my arm. Jonathan gasped when I turned it over and accidently revealed the bruises on the inside. Quickly I pulled my sleeve down and pulled my arm to my chest.

"What happened, Lucy? Did someone hurt you?"

I blushed deeply and looked down at the grass.

"No," I whispered, "I take martial arts and it just got really intense the other day."

Jonathan was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I know you that don't know me well, but I need you to understand that if there is anything you want to talk about, I would listen."

I looked in to his eyes and noticed they were the most beautiful shade of blue. He was completely sincere and I contemplated telling him everything for about a second. Then I remembered again that by telling him, I would be killing him. The Volturi only upheld one law; keep the secret. So instead I just smiled at him and looked away. We were silent again for a few moments.

"I never properly thanked you for what you did at the party."

"Don't mention it, honestly. I was already looking for an excuse to do that before all that happened. The guy is an asshole."

I grinned.

"Still, you didn't have to do that, you don't even know me. So, thank you."

I nudged him slightly and he smiled at me.

The sun had fully risen now. The sky was a clear blue and it looked like it would be a beautiful day. Again, I felt positively giddy that I was outside, far away from the castle, and able to enjoy this. No matter how confused I was at the fact that everyone seemed to have just vanished, I couldn't help but also be grateful that this chance had come along. Whatever consequences I might face later, I made a promise to myself to enjoy the little glimmer of freedom that was handed to me. Right then Jonathan's phone started ringing loudly, making the birds that were in a nearby tree scatter with fright.

He threw me an apologetic look before getting up.

"Sorry Lucy, but I have to answer this."

He got up and walked to the side of the house. I suppose he was trying to stop me from being able to hear but my sharp ears picked up his side of the conversation anyway.

"Hello?"

He sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

I watched him from a distance as he started pacing back and forth.

"I'm with a few friends, we're just hanging out."

I actually heard the person on the other end raise their voice, but I still couldn't make out what they were saying.

"You know it's not like that, I would never do that."

Comprehension dawned on me.

"Everything is just so messed up right now, you know that. I don't know if they will ever come around."

He was quiet for a long time as the voice on the other end of the phone buzzed on. Then he sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture.

"I know, I miss you too. So much."

I smiled, knowing that my assumption was right; Jonathan had a secret lover somewhere.

"Love you too. Bye."

He flipped the phone shut and walked back to me.

"Sorry about that," he said while sitting back down.

"That's okay," I answered with a comforting smile.

He stared out on to the lake; his brow furrowed and his face upset. I felt really bad for him. I wanted to try and make him feel better without letting him know that I had heard his entire side of the conversation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked shyly.

He looked at me for a moment, contemplating. Then he sighed deeply and turned his gaze back towards the lake.

"It's complicated. I wouldn't know where to begin."

I opened my mouth to tell him I was willing to listen, but apparently Gaby had woken up.

"Hey! What are you doing out there? Vincenzo is cooking breakfast. Who's up for eggs?"

Jonathan gave me a sad smile before standing up and reaching out his hand to pull me up as well.

"Some other time then?" I asked him.

He nodded and threw his arm around my shoulder. Gaby gave us a searching look when we pushed past her to get inside.

Vincenzo and Gaby had put together a delicious meal of eggs, toast and fresh orange juice. It wasn't the food that made me happy though; it was the fact that for the first time in my life, I wasn't alone. I watched them eat their food while they chatted happily, and for once, I didn't feel like a freak. I fit in here, with these humans; they didn't think I was weird, they didn't question my every move. Despite the fact that I was not like them at all and even despite the fact that they thought my family was strange, they had accepted me without question. A warm glow settled in my chest as I looked around the kitchen.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged.

**Ah, a nice, drama-free chapter. I figured we could all use a small break, especially Lucy. So, did you like it? If so, please review.**** Even if you didn't like it, please tell me. I really love reviews…So much so, that I might be tempted to send out a teaser for the next chapter if you leave one…**

**A big thank you goes to:**

**Tazz0617 – My twitterBFF and biggest cheerleader**

**SusanAshlea – For adoring my fluff (that sounds dirtier than it is)**

**Tuleangel – For dealing with my impatience. You're the best, bb!**


	7. Family

**Warning: There is a dark scene in this chapter. Proceed at your own risk.**

A week had passed since that first night I spent with my new human friends. We had been going back to that cabin every night to sit, drink, talk, watch movies or listen to music. Every morning as everyone else had passed out, I sat by the lake to enjoy the sunrise, just like I had on that first morning. More often than not I was joined by Jonathan. He was a gentle boy and his company soothed me for some reason. I knew he didn't want anything from me other than my friendship. Even though it was never spoken about again, the phone calls frequently interrupted our nights. I could see something was bothering him, but I didn't want to pressure him into telling me. I figured he would come to me when he was ready.

It had also been a week since my family mysteriously vanished and there had been no word from them since. The castle was eerily quiet without its inhabitants and I tried to spend as little time there as possible. Each empty room was filled with bad memories that, without the overshadowing presence of my family, tended to resurface more often than usual. I always tried not to dwell in the past; no good would come of it, but sometimes certain situations or places would bring on a violent onslaught of images from my childhood that I had spent my entire lifetime trying to forget.

My human friends had just brought me back home with the promise of returning at the usual time tonight. I wandered aimlessly through the chilly hallways of the castle, thinking about the topic of last night's conversation; family.

Vincenzo and Gaby had banded together in their mutual dislike for their parents. They had been absent during most of their childhood; working and travelling around the world. The siblings were not bitter about it; they had accepted this fact a long time ago. Instead they spoke of their nannies; two women who they seemed to love as if they were truly a part of the family. They were no longer under their supervision; they had been made to leave when Gaby turned sixteen and they were both deemed old enough to look after themselves. Ever since then, they had tried to look after each other as much as they could. The relationship they had made me envious. I had always wished for a sibling; someone just like me. Someone who would understand what it was like to grow up amongst vampires and who I could talk to about my fears and doubts. My loneliness was a constant companion in my life.

Jonathan had been exceedingly quiet during the night and he never commented nor said anything about his own family. Instead he just seemed to revert more and more into his own world, until his phone once again tore him away from our company. Vincenzo and Gaby exchanged loaded looks, but didn't comment on it.

Of course the conversation veered towards my family at some point, but I divulged as little as I could. If they would know the true horrors I had seen in my young life, they would either not believe me, or they might reconsider hanging out with me the way they did. On top of that, they would have to be silenced in order to keep the secret.

I was slightly surprised to find that my wanderings had led me straight to the Royal room. I looked around the grand, marble chamber, thinking of all the time I had spent here. It was different now that it was empty; almost as if the memories were visible, like I could step right into them if I wanted to. Terrible things had happened here, things to grisly for any mere mortal to even imagine. Involuntarily, my mind took me back to the most horrid memory of my childhood. I had been no more than six months old, three or four physically maybe, when my father decided it was time to introduce me to what it meant to live amongst vampires.

"_Jane, look!" _

_I ran to her as fast as my little legs would carry me__ and held up my doll for her to see._

"_That is the fifth doll you have broken this month. You have to be more careful with your things, Lucy." _

_I pouted. It wasn't my fault that my tiny hands were too strong for the delicate porcelain. There had been some dirt on the doll's face and all I had wanted to do was rub it off. It still bugged me so I rubbed at it again, using my dress. Jane grabbed my arm forcefully and held it away from the doll. Her icy fingers were digging painfully, deep into my skin. _

"_Careful, little girl! You don't want to ruin your pretty dress, do you?"_

_I sucked in __a sharp breath and held it until she released my arm. I knew better than to tell her she had hurt me; she would only mock my weakness. _

_I looked down at my shiny, white shoes and tugged at the pristine white dress. I really didn't understand why they always insisted on dressing me up. Only my family lived here and we never went outside. But every day, without fail, they dressed me to look like a life-size china doll, complete with matching ribbons in my hair. _

_Jane turned away from me and continued in the book she had been reading before I had disturbed her, silently telling me to leave her be, so I walked back to where I had been playing before I broke my doll and tossed it on a pile of other discarded toys. I'd never liked it anyway; her large blue eyes were too big for her small, white face. Jane didn't know this, but every night I locked all the dolls inside my toy chest so that they would stop staring at me. She would think it was silly, but the dolls gave me nightmares. I really wished she would stop buying them for me. _

_The door opened and I squealed__ at the sight of the man that entered._

"_Demetri!" _

_I ran up to him and threw my arms up. He laughed and picked me up. _

"_Hey there, pretty girl." _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. Demetri was my favourite person in my family. He was really funny and I loved playing with him. Sometimes he would read me bedtime stories and he would always make a big show of it, complete with character voices and wild gesturing. It was always impossible to sleep after that, because I was laughing so hard. _

"_Aro sent me to tell you that she will be arriving soon," Demetri told Jane._

"_What about her? Should I take her to Carla?" _

_I wrinkled my nose; I hated Carla. She was one of the humans that worked here and she was really mean. I snuggled closer into Demetri and twisted my fingers in his hair._

"_No. Caius wants her there. He thinks it's time." _

"_Alright then, let's go." _

_Demetri extracted my hands from his hair and put me down on the ground. He and Jane walked out the door and I followed as quickly as I could. I wondered who was coming and why my father wanted me there. Excitement filled me as I pondered the possibilities; maybe they would finally take me outside, or maybe I would get that puppy I had been begging for. _

_I skipped towards Demetri and grabbed his hand. He smiled down at me and squeezed my fingers. _

"_Will you read to me again tonight, Demetri?" I asked him._

"_Sure, Lucy, whatever you want." _

"_I want you to read Cinderella," I decided._

"_Again? But I've read that to you a thousand times already. Isn't it time for a new story?" _

"_No. I want Cinderella," I told him in my most stern voice. _

"_Alright, Cinderella it is then." _

_I skipped along happily on Demetri's hand and it wasn't long before we reached our destination. My father and uncles __were seated on their thrones in the middle of the room and I was amazed to see the entire Guard there. Whatever the surprise was, I figured it must be big; probably bigger than a puppy. _

"_Luc__iana, my dearest, come and see me!" Uncle Aro exclaimed, holding out his arms to me._

_I walked over to him, and he pulled me on to his lap and smiled at me. I liked Uncle Aro; he was always happy and smiling, unlike Uncle Marcus, who always seemed very grumpy. _

"_Did you play nice with Jane?" he asked me._

"_Yes, U__ncle Aro. I played with my dolls, but then I broke one. Then Demetri came and he promised to read Cinderella to me." _

_Aro chuckled as I prattled on about my day, occasionally commenting or laughing at my words. When I finished he lifted me off his lap and stood up. I watched him as he walked over to Jane and greeted her._

"_Hello, my dearest," he spoke as he grabbed her hand. _

"_Hello, master," she replied with a small smile. _

_They stood like that for a little while before uncle Aro released her and Jane made her way over to her brother. Uncle Marcus __rose from his chair as well and turned to my father._

"_Are you sure about this, brother?" _

_My father shot him an angry look._

"_Do not question my methods. It has to be done." _

_Uncle Marcus nodded and walked over to Aro._

"_She is almost here," he said, "I can hear them." _

_I tried to strain my ears to see if I could hear what he was talking about but I heard nothing. We stood in silence for a few moments when I started hearing the voices; A lot of them. They all seemed excited for some reason. The voices grew louder and louder until the door opened and Heidi stepped through. _

"_Here we are ladies and gentlemen. This is the Royal room. Please follow me." _

_I was very surprised when I saw a large group of people file in to the room. I wondered why they were here. I stood by Uncle Aro's throne, my hand on the seat, as I took in all the new faces. _

"_Welcome, everyone. I am so happy to see you." _

_As my uncle started his speech I noticed a little boy in the crowd. He was about the same height as me and he had the same black hair. He was holding his mother's hand while he clutched a teddy bear in the other. He looked frightened. I wanted to tell him he didn't need to be afraid, but instead I just smiled and waved at him. He smiled back shyly and leaned against his mother's leg. Maybe if I was good, they would let him play with me; that would be nice._

_Uncle Aro's speech seemed to be coming to an end and he stepped closer to the crowd of humans. In fact, the entire Guard seemed to be moving in._

"_I really hope__ that you enjoyed seeing our beautiful castle, but I'm afraid to say that this concludes the tour. You are all well and truly at the end of the line." _

_The first thing that registered in my young mind was the screaming; high pitched, keening, terrified screams. It surrounded me; echoed off the walls. I had to cover my ears with my hands to drown out the worst of the noise. My eyes were wide open and frozen in shock as I looked at the mess of bodies in front of me. Members of the Guard and my family were scattered all over the place, biting the humans; draining their blood. _

_I tried to close my eyes; I really tried, but I couldn't look away. Instead my eyes searched the crowd, looking for my father. I finally found him nearest to the door, holding a beautiful woman, with long, black hair. He almost looked as if he was kissing her, but I noticed the small trickle of blood that ran down her throat. I couldn't watch, but I was still unable to close my eyes. I averted my gaze and found uncle Aro, hovered over a bald man in a colourful shirt. He was thrashing violently but was no match for my uncle. Within seconds the man stilled. Again I looked away. My eyes moved from one vampire to the next; Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Sulpicia, my stepmother, all of them. They were frenzied in their feeding, their faces maniacal with hunger, and their eyes shifting from the darkest onyx to brightest crimson._

_Something flew past me and landed with a loud thud against the marble wall behind me. I didn't look at it; I was afraid of what I might find. Then I noticed something warm trickle down my arm and I looked down to find that I was __spattered with blood. The crimson liquid quickly soaked into my dress, creating bright, red circles against the white fabric. I started rubbing it, trying to get it out, but it only made it worse. I wanted to run away so bad, but I was trembling from head to toe and completely unable to move. _

_Gradually the screams faded, one by one. I thought I would be relieved, but instead I felt worse. The silence meant death. A whole group of innocent human lives were lost. I couldn't figure out why my father wanted me to witness this, surely he knew the effect it would have on me. I didn't understand why he would put me through this. _

_I looked down at my dress and tried rubbing out the stains again. I rubbed so hard that I created a hole in the fabric, but it didn't stop me. I wanted the blood to be gone. It was all over my arms too and I tried to get it off, but it only spread until my arms were completely covered. When I felt hot liquid running over my face, I quickly wiped it away with my hand and was relieved to see it was tears. I sobbed quietly as I gave up on trying to clean myself; it was just no use. _

_I looked up and saw that they had finally finished feeding. The patted each other on the back and voiced their contentment at the meal. My father looked at me._

"_Luciana, come here!" he demanded._

_As I made my way over to my father, desperately__ avoiding the bodies, I couldn't help but notice the bloodstained teddy bear that lay alone in the middle of the room. _

Back in the present, I wiped away a single tear. My father had thought that if I would be exposed to the blood, I would finally give in to what he called "my true nature". Instead it did exactly the opposite; I had gone into shock and refused to speak for two days. Nightmares haunted me for months after, making me relive the experience over and over again.

Eventually, as I got older, I reluctantly accepted what my family was, but I vowed never to hurt a human myself. This angered my father greatly, but he finally let it go when, on a rare occasion, my uncle Marcus had come to my defense. After that it was simply never spoken of again

I shivered as the chill in the room got to me and quickly walked out the door. Exhaustion had taken over my body and I was ready to get to sleep. I never even took off my clothes before crashing on to my bed. The dreams followed quickly; flashing images of red eyes and white teeth, of terrified men and women and of blood red circles against white fabric. Gradually the dreams changed until there were only flashes of green, warmth and the sweetest smell of spices, and earth. They vanished before I woke up, that strange sense of loss once again lingering in my mind.

It was four in the morning and Gaby had already fallen asleep. Vincenzo was busy on his laptop and Jonathan had received yet another phone call about fifteen minutes ago. He had stepped outside, so he would not be overheard, but as usual I had picked up his side of the conversation without meaning to. It had been silent for a while though, and I wondered where he was. Eventually I got up and made my way outside to look for him. I found him at our usual spot at the edge of the lake. His shoulders were shaking slightly; I realized with shock that he was crying. I froze for a second, not sure whether or not to disturb him, but he had already sensed my approach and was quickly wiping his face. I looked ahead while I sat down next to him to give him some sense of privacy.

He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around his legs. His entire posture looked defeated and I felt I had to do something, so I awkwardly wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He sniffed and then smiled sadly.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" I asked him.

He was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Like I said, it's complicated." He wiped his nose with his sweater.

"I have the time," I replied.

He released his breath in a large huff.

"You know how I said I was here on vacation?"

I nodded when he looked at me.

"That's not entirely true. I'm here because my parents sent me away."

He waited for a moment before continuing. I remained silent.

"There is…someone…someone special."

I smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"Is that who has been calling?"

"Yes," he sighed and hesitated, "See, my parents don't agree with my choice."

"Oh, don't they like her?" I asked.

"That's not it, they've never even met. Lucy, I'm gay."

I looked at him incredulously.

"Gay?"

"Yes, it is my boyfriend who keeps calling."

I thought about his revelation for a moment. I had read about homosexuality and I had seen it on TV, but I'd never actually met someone who was gay.

"Are you okay with that, Lucy?"

"Of course!"

That wasn't even an issue for me. It was not my place to judge; I just wanted my friend to be happy.

"So, your parents, they don't approve of you being gay?"

"No," he sighed, "They think it's a phase. They sent me away to 'get over it'."

"How can they do that if it makes you so unhappy?"

I couldn't really believe that it would matter who Jonathan loved.

"They don't care about that; they only care about what other people might say. Also, it would severely diminish the chances that I would have a son to one day take over the business. _I_ don't even want to run the business!"

I hugged my arm around him tightly and squeezed into him.

"What would _you _like to do if you had a choice?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply.

"I want to be a photographer and travel the world. You know, take pictures of beautiful places, hang out on the beach. Jason, that's my boyfriend, he paints the most wonderful things. He's not rich, like us, but he doesn't care about money. He changed the entire way I look at the world."

His eyes lit up when he mentioned his boyfriend and I felt so angry that his parents couldn't see how happy he made Jonathan.

"Will they ever come around?"

"I doubt it. Sooner or later I will have to make a choice between Jason and my family. Jason doesn't want me to fight with my family, but I have no other choice. I'm miserable, Lucy, and I will continue to be miserable as long as I'm away from him."

My heart broke for Jonathan, but I didn't know how to fix this. I couldn't even fix the mess that was my own life. I sat in silence for the longest time, my arm wrapped tightly around him. Eventually he moved and I released him.

"Thanks for listening."

"Of course, no problem. If you ever want to talk, I'll be here," I smiled.

"You know that I would do the same for you right?" he asked, his eyes piercing in to mine.

I opened my mouth to speak, but at that exact moment I heard a voice that plunged my heart straight into my stomach.

"Princess, you have been a sneaky little girl haven't you?"

I turned and stood up so quickly that it made Jonathan look at me in shock.

"You're back," I stated, completely shocked.

"Yes," Demetri spoke, "And I have been sent to find you. Your family wants to see you."

I looked at Jonathan.

"You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to," he said.

Demetri chuckled.

"Yes, I do, Jonathan. It's okay, I'll be fine."

I threw him my most comforting smile and squeezed his hand.

"Will you come back?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "But I'll try."

I walked away from him and over to Demetri who threw his arm around my shoulders. I threw one last glance towards the little cabin at the lake that had been my refuge for the past week. Heavy chains wrapped around my heart as I was led back to the prison that was my home.

**A/N:**

**Dun..dun..dun…They're back!! Where have they been? Any theories? Spill! Once again reviewers will be teased. Non-reviewers will be tortured by Jane.**

**Announcement: I am now officially part of Tazz's Twilight Obsession****http://tazz0617(dot)blogspot(dot)com****. I rec fics every Tuesday and Thursday. I respond well to bribery, bring it on!**

**Thank you's:**

**Tazz0617: My Blife and the sweetest cupcake on the planet.**

**SusanAshlea: My muse and mental support system for this chapter.**

**Tuleangel: My Beta-Extraordinaire.**

**All my Twitter buddies, you know who you are! Thank you for making me smile every day.**


	8. Fairytale Reunions

His arm weighed heavily on my shoulder as we walked toward the open road that led into Volterra. I wondered if we were going to walk the entire way. Not that it mattered to me; I was still in complete shock that he showed up when he did. We hadn't spoken so much as a word for about five minutes, and I was getting a bit anxious.

"Where did you all go?"

He pulled my face closer to him and whispered in my ear, "If I told you that, I would have to kill you."

His lips at my ear did strange things to me and I shivered against him. He chuckled softy.

"Did you miss me, Princess?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Really? It looked like you were enjoying yourself with the humans."

I was ready to defend myself and tell him it was not like that but he continued.

"Not that it matters to me. You have every right to go out and enjoy yourself. Speaking of which, Felix told me what happened the night of the party."

Inwardly, I groaned at the fact that my entire life was always on display. To make matters worse, it did not seem to have had the desired effect on him at all. I had hoped he would be jealous, but he really seemed just fine with it. It angered me slightly.

"What I did with Felix is my business, Demetri. It has nothing to do with you."

He let out a boisterous laugh, which angered me even more. I ducked out from under his arm and started walking faster; we had reached the outer limits of the city now. He followed quickly and grabbed onto my arm. In a dizzying flash, he pulled me into the nearest alley and pushed me up against the wall.

"Don't run away from me, little girl."

He placed his palms on either side of my face as he pushed himself against me. His eyes were as dark as the night surrounding us. My breath quickened as he both terrified and excited me.

"You were mine first. I think I need to remind you of that."

His right hand came down from beside my face and traced a slow path from my shoulder, over my nipple and down my stomach to the buttons of my jeans which he pulled open with so much force I was surprised none of them had fallen off. My breath caught when he dipped his hand inside and slid his fingers between my folds.

"See? You're already so wet for me. You know it's me you want."

I moaned when his fingers found their way inside me and starting moving in and out at a torturous pace. Involuntarily, I moved against his skilled fingers. His thumb found the most sensitive part of my body, and I actually mewled with pleasure as he rubbed it.

"Say it. Say it's me you want."

"Demetri," I sighed. I was so close. He was right; it was him I wanted, it had always been him.

"_Say it, Princess!" _

"Yes! It's you, I want you. Oh God, please, Demetri," I cried out in my release.

It was only when the waves of pleasure subsided and I regained control of my senses that I noticed the dark figure at the entrance of the alley.

"Felix," I whispered.

Demetri followed my gaze and once again laughed loudly. He extracted his fingers from inside me while I hurried to button my jeans.

"The elders wondered what was taking so long," Felix said with a pained look on his face. I immediately averted my eyes; I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Let's go then, we don't want to keep your father waiting," Demetri said as he winked and walked past me towards Felix.

I followed the two men at a slight distance, still reeling from what had just occurred. Demetri's presence did things to me that I just couldn't control. I didn't regret what had just happened, but I did hate that Felix had to find us when he did. The way he had reacted, made me wonder exactly what his feelings towards me were.

As we walked through the main entrance, fear gripped me with an unrelenting force. Aro would definitely want to see what I had been up to while they were gone, and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to let him know. It pained me that he could so easily access everything that was supposed to be private. I wondered what he would say if I refused him.

We reached the Royal room quicker than I would have liked. It was strange to see it occupied again; somehow I had gotten used to the silence in the castle over the last week, however disturbing it might have been. Seeing my father and uncles in their usual places was almost as if I stepped back in time.

Aro walked forward to greet me, his hand extended. I placed my hands behind my back in a silent show of rebellion. He looked confused for a split second but then grabbed my face between his hands and kissed my cheek.

"My dearest niece, how I have missed your pleasant company."

I nodded curtly.

"Will you not show me what you have been doing in our absence?"

I righted my shoulders and tried to remain a defiant composure.

"No," I spoke.

He looked at me with clear disbelief on his face.

"No?" he almost whispered.

"No," I stated again, more confident this time. "It's private. I mean no disrespect, Uncle Aro, but I no longer wish to share my thoughts with you."

His mouth turned up in to the smallest of smiles. Behind him, my father stood up and rushed over to me.

"You insolent little girl, you will do as he says," he hissed as he tried to yank my arm out from behind my back but I only looked at him defiantly.

"Why? Why should I listen to you? You wanted nothing to do with me, remember?" I spat back at him. His eyes turned deep black in fury, but before he could speak again, my uncle placed his hand on his arm.

"Hush, my brother. If Luciana does not wish to share with us, then she does not need to. We will leave her be."

He turned back towards his throne as I distinctly heard him mutter; "_for now"_.

My father followed him without throwing me another glance. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was there except Athenodora, which seemed strange to me. I had thought she would want to be near her husband now that he was back. With the exception of his travels during missions, they were normally never apart. I wondered quietly where she might be.

"Luciana."

My uncle's voice broke my train of thoughts, and I focused my attention on him.

"I will give you your privacy in return for a rule I will regretfully have to enforce on you."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You will no longer be permitted to walk through the castle unaccompanied; one of the Guard will be with you at all times if you wish to leave your room."

My mouth fell open in shock at this announcement. Wide-eyed, I looked at my uncle, while he continued.

"I also understand that you have been travelling outside the castle to visit with humans. Though I do wish you would have asked for permission, I must admit I am thrilled that you seem to have taken a liking to them. I will therefore allow you to continue these meetings, under the condition that you tell me when you leave. Is that understood?"

I clenched my fists and my teeth were grinding so hard I was scared they might shatter. I was so sick of having their rules enforced upon me, yet I knew that nothing good would come from arguing, so I tried to calm myself down and eventually nodded towards my uncle.

"Good," he smiled.

"Can I leave now, please?"

"Yes, you may. Felix?"

He gestured to the muscled guard, who stepped forward, ready to escort me. However, I had a different plan.

"Uncle Aro, can Demetri please take me back to my room?"

Felix stepped back in line, his gaze fixed on the ground. My father threw me a disgusted look but didn't speak. Aro smirked as he looked between me and Demetri.

"If that is what you wish. Demetri, please escort the Princess to her room."

He was by my side in a flash, and we walked out of the room together. Once we had put a little distance between ourselves and the elders, he turned and looked at me.

"Is there any particular reason you wanted me to walk with you?"

I shot him my most flirtatious grin.

"You really don't think I would let you start something and not have you finish it, do you?"

"Well, well, what have these humans been teaching you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. The slow pace at which we were moving was driving me insane; I was ready to be alone with him. Suddenly, an idea occurred to me.

"Demetri, stand still."

"Huh?" he asked, with confusion evident on his face. I grabbed his elbow and forced him to stop.

"There is a faster way to do this," I told him. Before he knew what hit him I jumped on his back an wrapped my legs firmly around him.

"Run," I whispered in his ear. I caught his earlobe between my teeth and bit down on his marble flesh. He chuckled and quickly took off.

My exhilarated laughter bounced off the walls as we sped through the halls towards my room. I was so happy to have Demetri back. In the back of my mind, I knew this wasn't a smart idea, but I tried my hardest to push the nagging thought away. I was still high on the fact that I had actually been able to defy my uncle which made me feel bold and a little bit reckless.

We reached my room in no time and I slid from Demetri's back. He opened the door and pulled me through, quickly closing it behind us. His body was against mine in seconds, pushing my back into the door. I grabbed his face between my hands and pulled him to me, sighing contently the moment his lips touched mine. They were cold and firm, but soft like velvet. His mouth attacked mine greedily as his hands started to roam up my body. His cold fingers snaked under my sweater, and I gasped as they made contact with my skin. Slowly he made his way up to my bra where he stroked my nipple over the lace. The tiny bud immediately puckered at his icy touch.

In my haste to get closer to him I ripped his shirt to shreds. He pulled his mouth away and looked down at his bare chest in amazement.

"Shit, Lucy, I liked that shirt."

A giggle escaped me as I saw the incredulous look on his face. His eyes quickly shifted from surprise to mischief as he grabbed the material of my sweater and ripped it the same way I had his shirt. Before I had a chance to respond to the crude act, his lips were on mine again with renewed vigour. My hands roamed his now naked chest, relishing the feel of the smooth skin beneath my fingers. His hands were at my back where, to my surprise, they swiftly unclasped my bra. It fell forward over my shoulders, where I shrugged it from my body. I struggled for breath when his hands wrapped around my breasts and squeezed them firmly.

Hooking my fingers in his pants I pulled him impossibly closer to try and create more friction. Catching my intent his hand found the hollow of my knee and he hitched my left leg up bringing us closer still. Our breathing was synchronized and fast, every now and again interrupted by a moan. Desperate for more contact I reached for the buttons on my jeans, but he quickly grabbed both my hands in one of his and lifted them over my head.

"Didn't I tell you the first time that _I_ want to be the one doing that?" he growled as his fingers slowly found their way to my jeans and started undoing the buttons, one by one.

When he released my hands, I took the opportunity to open the zipper of his pants and tugged the garment down quickly, leaving him in nothing but black boxers. The stunned look on his face made me giggle.

"What? You do mine, I do yours," I smirked at him.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson in patience, young lady," he growled before lifting me up and throwing me down on my bed.

"Now lay back like a good little girl and keep your hands to yourself."

His voice had taken a dangerous tone; it was clear that he wanted no argument and I happily obliged. He crawled towards me; his movements were slow and calculated, his eyes pitch black. Never before had I seen him look more like an animal and it excited me beyond anything I'd ever known. He grabbed my jeans and pulled them off fast; they were gone before I'd even registered the movement. Deliberately he spread my legs apart and laid himself down between them, lining his groin up with mine. I wanted to wrap my legs around him, but as soon as he realized what I was trying to do, he pushed them back down and held them in place. His erection pressed hard against me, as we were separated only by the fabric of our underwear. He rubbed against me hard, once, then twice, and then a third time until I cried out his name. Then he smirked and rolled off me, leaving me panting for more.

He laid beside me and started a torturous exploration of my body; from my breasts down to my thighs and back up again, all the while never touching me in that burning place where his cold hand was needed the most. Every time he skimmed past it my hips bucked the tiniest bit. It was the sweetest and yet most agonizing torture I had ever experienced.

As his hands lingered on my hips, I looked down to see what had attracted his attention and found him tracing the fading bruises that Felix had left over a week ago. His brow was furrowed as he took them in, as if he was contemplating something. He took me completely by surprise when he bent his head down and kissed them gently. My breath caught in my throat and it was only when my vision went black and my head started spinning that I realized I had completely stopped breathing. I sucked in a large breath that turned into a long moan when he finally freed me from my last item of clothing. My hands ached to touch him but I fought to control the urge and won; my hands remained where they were.

He took my hand and moved back towards the headboard, pulling me with him onto his lap. My face hovered inches above his; our lips nearly touching. I could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers and wondered why he hadn't taken them off yet. I was desperate to feel him inside me; the burn within me had grown to unprecedented proportions, but he remained as still as a statue. I wanted to know why he wasn't moving, but I was afraid to ask. He just sat there; holding me and looking in my eyes. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more he released me and smirked.

"I want you to touch me like you touched Felix."

He leaned back and folded his arms behind his head.

"With pleasure," I smiled. "But these will have to come off," I pointed at his underwear.

"Be my guest," he replied.

I placed my hands on his toned stomach and slowly moved them to his back, where I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down forcefully.

"Easy, Lucy. Don't rip anymore of my stuff."

I laughed as I threw the item across the room and leaned forward to kiss his chest.

"You know you could easily replace them, right? We have enough money," I told him while my mouth trailed down to his stomach.

"That doesn't mean we should randomly destroy all our clothes. It's wasteful," he replied.

His hands snaked into my hair and tugged at it when I came closer to my destination, guiding me down. I pushed against him and looked up.

"Who's impatient now?"

I laughed when he growled and tugged me back down. Wasting no time now, I wrapped my hand around his erection and took it in my mouth, sucking lightly on the head. His grip in my hair intensified and he pushed me down harder, so that I had no choice but to take more of him in. Not that I minded; there was something very erotic about pleasuring a man this way and it turned me on a great deal. Desperate for some release of my own, I rubbed my thighs together to create some friction, but instead of helping, it just made matters worse. I moaned at the longing and frustration I felt and was stunned when Demetri pulled my head back with force.

"Fuck! You are too good at that, Princess."

He flipped me over onto my back and kissed me passionately. I reached for every part of his body I could find, desperate to feel him. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have him inside me.

"Please, Demetri, I need you. I'm through being patient," I breathed heavily in between kisses.

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him to me. For once he didn't fight me, instead he gave me exactly what I wanted.

"You are so warm," he grunted while thrusting into me hard.

Unable to form a response, I arched myself up to him instead. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled us up into a sitting position so that I was once again straddling him. His hands moved to my shoulders where they started pushing me down violently, bringing him in deeper with each thrust.

"So good," was all I was able to utter as he filled me again and again.

"Lean back," he panted.

I immediately did as he asked and leaned back in his arms. He moved his hand to where we were connected and rubbed his fingers against my sweet spot. Within seconds I found the release I had longed for and Demetri followed not long after. As we came back down, we exchanged wet, soft kisses and words of appreciation. Eventually we were laying down together, side by side, my head resting on his chest.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"I think I can do that," he responded, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I closed my eyes and sighed contently. I felt more relaxed than I had been in a while.

"Demetri?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Tell me a story."

"Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Just indulge me."

"Okay. Let's see. Once upon a time in a land far, far away lived a beautiful princess…"

His voice drifted off as I slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming of my very own red-eyed prince.

**A/N: **

**Thank you's:**

**Tazz0617 – My Blife. Check out www(dot)tazz0617(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**SusanAshlea – She dragged me through this chapter word for word and picked me up from my mini-meltdown. I puffy heart you!!**

**Tuleangel – My Beta-bb. You rock so hard.**

**And for Jkane180 – Jello. That is all.**


	9. Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N – I have to apologize to you that read this; I have been incredibly fail when it comes to replying to reviews this week. ****I can only say the reason behind it, was that I was struck by major plot bunnies and the next chapter is almost done. I promise to be better at responding this week!**

**Oh, and how much do we love that Volturi Eclipse clip that came out today?**

A loud knock on the door awoke me from my blissful sleep. I lifted my head and looked around feeling slightly disoriented. A quick glance at my alarm clock told me it was past noon. The place beside me was empty and cold.

"Come in."

Jane walked through the door and closed it behind her. I fell back onto the bed, not quite ready to face her yet.

"It reeks in here," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"You don't need to be here if you don't like it," I mumbled into the pillow.

I heard her walk into the bathroom and a few seconds later the water was running; I assumed she was going to make me bathe. A giggle escaped me when I visualized Jane scrubbing my back.

"What's so funny?"

"Fuck, Jane!" I cried. She had silently crept up until she was right next to me and had effectively made me jump in fright.

"Mind your language, Lucy. Get up; you need a bath."

I glared at her, but she just glared defiantly back and eventually I had to admit defeat. Sighing deeply, I lifted myself up into a sitting position, and swung my bare legs over the edge of the bed where I sat for a few seconds trying to shake the tiredness. Jane clucked her tongue impatiently; my queue to get up and start moving.

The bath was filled with bubbles and, as I stepped into it, I had to admit it felt really good. I sank down into the water and leaned my head back as Jane sat down on the edge of the tub. She stared at me intently; she obviously had something on her mind.

"What is it, Jane?" I shot her an annoyed look which made her narrow her eyes at me. I glared back until she finally gave up and looked at the bubbles floating on the surface of the bath.

"These humans you meet with, what are they like?"

I looked up at her; surprised at her question.

"Nice, I guess. It's just Jonathan, Vincenzo and his sister Gabrielle."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"So, what do you do with them?"

"We hang out at a cabin that Vincenzo's parents own. We talk a lot I guess. Sometimes we watch TV or listen to music. It's nothing special really."

She narrowed her eyes again.

"During any of these conversations, have you ever divulged anything you shouldn't?"

"Do you want to know whether I told them that my family consists of blood drinking vampires and that I'm the result of a breeding experiment between one of them and a human? No, Jane, I didn't tell them that."

She held my gaze for a long time; no doubt trying to catch me in a lie. Eventually she relaxed, and I assumed she believed me.

"Are you romantically involved with either of these boys?"

I snorted, making some of the bubbles fly off into the air.

"No. It's not like that at all; we're just friends."

"What about Felix and Demetri?"

I could feel my face flush at her question so I looked down at my hands; pretending to check my nails.

"Lucy?" She lifted my chin to force me to look at her.

"It's none of your business, Jane," I finally answered.

"So it is as I suspected. Is this the reason you do not share your thoughts with Aro?"

I plunged my hands down hard into the water; making it splash towards Jane. She didn't move however, but stayed where she was.

"Is it so strange that I would like to keep some aspects of my life private?" I glowered at her. She sighed deeply before she answered.

"You know you will not be able to keep him out for long, right?"

"I know," I sighed, blowing some more bubbles in the air.

"What's it like, Lucy?"

I snapped my head up; completely taken aback by her question.

"What's what like?" I asked, not quite sure what she wanted to know.

"You know, being with someone like that. What's it like?"

My mouth fell open in shock.

"Are you telling me that you've never…in all the years that you've been…you've never…?" In my shock I was unable to form a coherent sentence but she understood what I was trying to say. I was sure that if the child-like vampire could blush, she would have been doing so now.

"I was changed at a young age. There was no one before and there has been no one since. I've never really given it much thought. Lately, there have been moments when I find myself wondering. Especially since… ." She stopped herself there, as if she had said too much. I assumed she was talking about my liaisons with the two guards.

"It's nice," I whispered shyly, "Really nice." That was really all I was willing to say on the subject and she sensed it.

"Your breakfast will be ready."

I got out of the tub and dried off, thinking about our conversation. It was the most personal talk we'd ever had and I wasn't sure what to make of it. She seemed in a strange mood; sad almost.

"Get dressed, Lucy. You know your father doesn't like to wait."

Breakfast was odd that morning as Jane insisted on staying with me while I ate. She didn't speak much; instead she just stared as I devoured my eggs and toast, occasionally scrunching up her face in obvious disgust. I ate with my mouth half open and every now and then moaned at the delicious taste of the food, just to irritate her. It had been less than a day and already the constant hovering was starting to annoy me. I couldn't wait to get out of the castle and decided to ask my uncle if it was okay for me to go out tonight.

"Of course you may go out, my dear," he obliged when I asked him half an hour later. "Just have one of the guards walk you to the door and make sure that you let us know when you are coming back, so someone can escort you inside." I rolled my eyes as he turned his back on me, but knew better than to argue.

"You will come with us now, we have studying to do." Jane motioned for me to follow her and Alec out of the room. I sighed deeply; not happy with the prospect of spending the afternoon studying history with the twins, but as usual, I had no choice. As I passed Demetri and Felix on my way out, I flashed them both my sweetest smile. Demetri winked at me, while Felix ignored me, which took me by surprise. Just as we were about to walk through the door, it opened and a human man who I'd not seen before entered. He walked straight up to Aro and offered him his hand, which my uncle took graciously.

"Ah, that is good news. Demetri, it is time. Please, follow the good doctor."

Demetri's eyes shot from Aro to me and back again but I couldn't make out the emotion behind them. Before I could ask however, Alec pulled me out of the room by my arm. We walked fast, almost as if they were trying to get me away from there as quickly as possible.

"What was that all about? Why is there a doctor in the castle and what does he want with Demetri?" I shrugged Alec off me and started walking at a slightly slower pace.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with." Alec's answer was slightly evasive and I knew there was something going on that they were not telling me. I felt a slight tinge of fear in my gut.

"Is Demetri okay?" I asked timidly. At this question Jane laughed, but it didn't sound right; the laughter was almost bitter.

"Demetri is fine, Lucy. You will see him again soon enough." We had reached the extensive library by this time and she quickly grabbed some books off the shelves. Alec sat me down at the table and immediately started a lecture on the French Revolution, effectively letting me know that our previous topic of discussion was closed.

After two hours of listening to Alec's droning voice, I was happy when Jane announced we were done for the day. She took me back to my room from where I called Jonathan to let him know that I was still able to join them that night. He seemed very happy about that, and was looking forward to seeing me again. They would pick me up at the normal time, and I decided to stay in my room until then. I picked up my phone to call the reception desk and let them know when I was going out; the woman at the desk promised to inform my uncle. The rest of the day I spent watching TV and picking out an outfit for tonight. After trying on several, I decided to go with a simple black dress paired with a green cardigan and a pair of ballet-flats. It was a bit more formal than what I would usually wear, but somehow I felt like it tonight. About ten minutes before I would be picked up, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I replied, grabbing my stuff and putting it in my purse. Felix entered my room quietly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I replied smiling, but he was still not looking at me. I knew deep down that I was responsible for whatever he was going through, which caused me to feel slightly guilty, and I wished there was something I could do to make it better.

As we walked together, I kept sneaking glances at him but he kept his gaze firmly ahead of him. Eventually his silence was getting to me and I felt I had to do something. We'd almost reached our destination when I grabbed his elbow and forced him to look at me. I was surprised with how willingly he complied.

"What is wrong with you?"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me, seemingly contemplating his answer.

"What do you mean?" he finally replied.

"You've hardly said a word to me since you came back, are you mad at me?"

He sighed deeply and averted his gaze. I couldn't accept that though so I grabbed his face and forced him to look back at me.

"Tell me, Felix."

He looked intently in my eyes as he grabbed my wrist and tore my hand away from his face.

"Leave it, Lucy."

He started moving again but I stayed where I was.

"Don't walk away, please."

He froze mid-step, allowing me to push him back to the wall.

"Please, don't," he whispered.

"Don't what, Felix?"

My hand moved from his wrist, over his bicep, and up to his shoulder. He sighed deeply, and his eyes turned dark. I ran my fingers gently over his neck before pulling him down towards me.

"Will this help?" I asked as his lips were almost on mine.

"Yes," he breathed longingly before he closed the distance between us and kissed me tenderly.

His hands were on my hair, stroking it tenderly, running his fingers through the locks. Again, I was quick to compare him with Demetri, but this time I did my best to push it away; I just wanted to enjoy his lips on mine.

My hands roamed his wide chest over the black cashmere he was wearing, marvelling at how strong he felt through the delicate and soft fabric. I moved my hands further down until I reached his trousers where his arousal was already very evident. Remembering how good he had felt inside me before, I stroked his length and moaned at the feel of it in my hand. He quivered before grabbing me and flipping us around, so he now had me pinned against the wall. His hands moved down my sides until the reached the hem of my dress where he slid his hand underneath and started moving it up my thigh. I released a shuddering sigh when he reached my panties and brushed the fabric with the tips of his fingers.

He growled deeply when my fingers undid the zipper on his trousers and found their way into his underwear. I wrapped my hand around his erection, and he rested his head on my collarbone as I slowly started moving up and down. I spread my legs a little and put my other hand on his, guiding it upwards. His head snapped up as he caught my intent and he resumed his movements.

"Inside please, Felix; I need you inside," I panted as I started stroking him faster. He moved my panties aside and plunged his fingers in me with force, quickly pumping in and out.

"Yes, just like that," I hissed, working him even faster. His hips picked up the rhythm and he pushed himself into my hand. His thumb started stroking my sensitive spot and I could feel my orgasm building rapidly. By the way Felix was moving and grunting, I knew he wouldn't be long either.

"Fuck, yes!" I screamed as my climax made me writhe between him and the wall. He kept up his movements, slowing them down and eventually stopping as his release was approaching.

I fell down on my knees before him and greedily took him in my mouth. It only took a second before he exploded and I felt his seed hit the back of my throat with force. I swallowed the strange tasting fluid as quickly as I could, before I wiped my mouth and stood up. I adjusted my panties and then looked up at Felix, who still looked a bit dazed. Smirking at him, I pulled his face down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Better now?"

He smiled gently, hugged me and then released me, pointing me towards the entrance hall.

"The humans will be waiting."

I grabbed his hand and made him walk with me; I wanted him to meet my friends. Jonathan, Vincenzo and Gaby were already waiting and I chuckled softly when I saw Gaby's eyes go wide at the sight of Felix. I waved at them happily as Felix opened the gate for me and Gaby rushed forward to greet me.

"I'm so happy that you didn't get into trouble, we were worried when Johnny told us what happened last night." She released me and looked curiously at Felix.

"Hi, I'm Gaby," she said while she stuck out her hand and batted her eyelashes at him. Felix smiled while he took her hand and raised it to his mouth. She shivered slightly.

"You're cold," she giggled, as she gave him a flirtatious look. Felix' stiffened a little as he realized his small mistake, but Gaby didn't notice; she was too busy eyeing up his muscled chest.

As I watched the exchange, I was surprised to feel upset. I pushed myself closer against Felix and raised up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Will you be here when I get back?" I asked him.

"If that is what you wish, I will be waiting when you return."

He turned around quickly and went back into the castle. Gaby sighed deeply before hooking her arm through mine and we started walking to where the car was parked.

"So, who's the muscled God?" she asked me in a reverent tone. Again, I was a bit taken aback at how territorial I felt about Felix and I had to resist the urge to snap at her.

"He's a friend." I answered evasively, hoping she would drop the subject. Of course, I should have known better.

"A friend…Is he single?" I decided to put a stop to her questioning and tell her as much of the truth as I could.

"He is kind of seeing someone right now. I think he really likes her." I added the last part to leave no mistake that Felix was off limits, though deep in my heart I knew it wasn't a lie.

"The good ones are always taken," Gaby pouted as we arrived at the car and got in. I'd hoped that would be the end of that conversation but unfortunately she wasn't ready to let it go yet.

"What about that guy that came to pick you up last night? Johnny said he was pretty hot."

Jonathan stared straight ahead at the road, but I could see that he was fighting the urge to smile. I sat back, not quite sure how to answer the question or if I even wanted to share that information.

"That's Demetri, also a friend." Gaby looked at me incredulously; I could see she wasn't believing a word of it.

"So, all these hot friends live with you in that castle and you're saying that you've not been with any of them?" Her voice shot up a couple of octaves at the end of her question. I could feel the blush creeping into my face, and I knew they would see right through me. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Can we just drop it, please? I really don't want to talk about this." Gaby huffed in frustration, but eventually sat back and dropped the subject. By this time we had arrived at the cabin that only last night, I'd thought I would never see again. I would gladly take my uncle's silly rules if it meant that I could keep coming to this little place.

Towards the morning, Jonathan and I were once again enjoying the sunrise together. We were talking more than we usually would. Both of us were slightly giddy; Jonathan because he no longer had to hide his secret and me because of the little freedom my uncle had allowed me. The talk of the evening had been the invitations they had received to what apparently was the highlight of the social calendar; a masquerade ball hosted by one of the richest family in the region scheduled to take place in three weeks from now. Jonathan had asked me as his date; probably to avoid having to go with someone that might have expectations he couldn't live up to, though he ensured me that it was simply because he enjoyed my company. Vincenzo had an array of girls to choose from, and he seemed to get a lot of pleasure out of watching them fight over him. Gaby didn't lack in suitors either; the boys were lining up to escort the pretty blonde, but like her brother, she was so far undecided on who to have as her date.

Jonathan and I had been discussing what I was supposed to wear to the occasion and he had given me some sites to check out on the internet so that I would get an idea of what the dress code would be like. We were sitting quietly now; enjoying te first rays of sunshine on what would undoubtedly be another beautiful day.

"Lucy, can I ask you something personal?" He eyed me cautiously. Though I was slightly fearful of what his question might be, I decided to allow it, since he had been so open with me the night before.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is there something going on between you and that Demetri?" Even though I'd anticipated this particular question, I still cringed once it was out. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I suppose you could say that."

He took a while to consider my answer before continuing.

"I thought so. Your response to him showing up the way he did last night seemed very intense. Are you in love with him?"

"I…I have feelings for him," I answered as truthfully as I could at that moment. He nodded his head.

"Does he have feelings for you too?"

I honestly had no idea. Sometimes I thought he did, but I also knew he would never want to give up his current lifestyle, not even for me, and it hurt me to think about it.

"I don't know," I eventually whispered.

"Do you sleep with him?" I suppressed a chuckle at the ironic phrasing of the question, but was hesitant to answer. Jonathan took my silence as a confirmation.

"You are worth more than that, Lucy. You have to know that." His hand was on my arm now; the display of affection made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I didn't know how to respond to this, so I just kept my gaze firmly fixed on the horizon.

"What is it about that man that was with you tonight? Felix? He seems to be very fond of you." I sighed shakily as I felt tears stinging in the corner of my eyes.

"It's…complicated," I answered quietly. I hoped he wouldn't judge me too badly once he figured out the truth. He was silent for a long time as I waited for his response.

"Ah…I see," he said at last. He turned himself towards me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Lucy, you are a very beautiful, smart, and lovely person, I would hate to see you get hurt."

I pulled his hand away from my cheek and squeezed it gently. I was grateful for his words, but I didn't believe them; if they were really true, Demetri would have wanted to be with me.

"Thanks, Jonathan. I'll be fine, I promise."

Right then Vincenzo called us in for breakfast. I breathed a sigh of relief that the awkward conversation was cut short. After the meal we made our way to the car and I called home to let them know I would be arriving soon. On the drive back to Volterra I started thinking about Demetri and whether he would be back from wherever he had gone to yesterday. I was also looking forward to seeing Felix again. This struck me as strange; I wondered if my feelings for him ran deeper that I'd realized before. However, as I made my way up the gate, I was stunned to notice that instead of Felix, it was Alec that was waiting for me.

"Where's Felix?" I asked him as we made our way to my room. Alec turned his red eyes towards me.

"He wanted me to let you know that he regrets not being able to meet you. He is away on official duty, but will be back within a day."

We'd reached my room and he opened the door for me to enter, before turning and leaving me alone with my thoughts. Something was going on, of that I was sure, but I couldn't figure out what it might be. Eventually I decided to let it rest and go to sleep. Whatever was happening, it could wait for now.

**Thank you's****: **

**Tazz0617 – My cheerleader cupcake ninja lady dom. **

**SusanAshlea – Harder than Rammstein baby!**

**Tuleangel – She prevented me from some epic fails this chapter. Thank you!**


	10. Goodbye

Things were getting progressively stranger at the castle. Uncle Aro and my father disappeared at regular intervals, leaving only Uncle Marcus behind. He seemed even more detached than usual; I often found him frozen on his throne, just staring into space. My stepmother had finally shown her face, though she appeared angrier than normal and spoke no more to my father than she did to me. Demetri seemed to be suffering from mood swings; one moment he was flirting and teasing, the next moment he would be quiet and distant. We had shared a few stolen kisses around the castle, but I could tell something wasn't right. Worst of all was Felix; after he had come back the next day, like he'd promised, he avoided me even more than before. I was used to it from Demetri, but not from Felix. It bothered me more than I cared to admit.

My uncle had been absolutely delighted when I told him about the masquerade ball I was planning to attend and approved of my choice of escort. I hadn't told him that Jonathan was just a friend and would never be anything more than that; I didn't want to betray Jonathan's trust in me. Demetri took the news lightly, like I thought he would. I was getting used to his lighthearted attitude towards whatever we shared, but it still hurt me. Felix didn't react at all to my apparent courtship with Jonathan, and again I wondered what was going on inside his head. It intrigued me so much that one evening, two weeks after everybody's return, I couldn't help but bring it up. I had just eaten my dinner while he sat with me, something that had become a custom now; there was always someone with me from the moment I left my room. He escorted me back to my bedroom in silence and as soon as we reached my door, he turned around to leave.

"Felix, will you please keep me company for a while?" I felt almost nervous; not sure whether or not he would accept. He contemplated his answer for a while before opening the door and ushering me through. I sat down on my bed and patted the space next to me, motioning him to join me. The bed groaned a little under his weight as he sat down beside me. I waited for him to say something, but he remained silent, all the while looking down at his hands. His expression was downright miserable. Eventually I moved over and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to me. He sighed and leaned into me. Minutes went by as we sat like that, enjoying the embrace, before he pulled away and looked me in the eye for the first time in a while.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." It struck me as strange that he would apologize to me. He sighed again and averted his eyes, but this time I wouldn't let him. I slid myself onto his lap, with my knees on either side of him and tilted his head to make him look at me.

"Felix, please, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

His expression was pained as he looked back at me, and an uneasy feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. Whatever was bothering him, I wanted to make it go away so badly. I leaned in to kiss his lips, but was shocked when he pulled back and pushed me off his lap.

"We can't do this anymore," he whispered. I inhaled sharply as his rejection hit me straight in the gut.

"Why? Is it…is it because of Demetri?"

He looked at me, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I will not deny that I wish the situation was different. I know I would have been better for you, Lucy."

"Would have been…" I repeated as his words sunk in. He grabbed my hands in his and gently stroked them with his thumbs.

"Something has come up. Something that makes me unable to continue this…whatever this is," he gestured between us.

"Why?" I nearly choked on the word as my throat constricted. I was fighting fruitlessly against the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes. He raised his hand and gently cupped my cheek.

"I can't tell you that, not now, but please trust me when I say that this was not my choice. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I realized only now how much I wanted Felix, only to have him taken away.

"Please…" I begged, reaching my hand out to his face. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me back on his lap where I collapsed against him, crying hot tears against the cool skin of his neck. He hugged me tightly while rubbing my back, trying to soothe me, but it didn't work. Eventually he pulled me back and cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry; you have no idea," he whispered. He pulled me to him and softly kissed my lips, and I kissed him back passionately. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the kiss and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Felix," I whispered as I stroked his hair, "Stay with me tonight? Just one more night, please?" He lifted his head and stared at me intently for a long time.

"One more night," he eventually agreed, and he hugged me close again. We sat like that for a long time, until I realized I should let Jonathan know not to pick me up tonight. Trying my best not to break the contact with Felix, I dug my phone from my pocket and sent him a quick text.

_Sorry. Can't make it tonight. Nothing to worry about; please enjoy yourself. CU tomorrow. xoxo_

Almost immediately he texted back: _We'll miss you. X_

I tossed my phone onto the nightstand and turned my attention back to the man in my arms. He was looking at my phone; a little crease formed between his brows. When I reached down and kissed it, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, wrapping his arms even tighter around me. I continued to stroke his hair, marveling at how thick and soft it was. He smelled so wonderful: manly and powerful; it reminded me of cinnamon somehow. I inhaled deeply to try and savor it; if this truly was the last time we could be together like this, I wanted to remember every single detail.

The touch of his hands had changed from gentle and soothing to passionate and almost desperate. My hands followed his lead and started roaming down his back, where I tried to pull him even closer to me. I shifted in his lap so that my groin was now aligned with his, and I could feel he wanted me every bit as much as I wanted him. His mouth was on my throat, where he sucked gently on the sensitive skin, and I leaned my head back to give him better access. Slowly I started moving my hips, trying to create some friction between us, and was rewarded with a lustful moan that vibrated against my skin. My desire spiked, and I craved to feel him naked against me; the need for it was so strong that my skin actually ached. Trying to remain as close to him as possible, I attempted to take my shirt off but got frustrated when the garment didn't cooperate. Eventually Felix broke our embrace and lifted the shirt swiftly over my head, quickly followed by his own. I reached my hands behind me and unhooked my bra, ripping it off so carelessly that I heard the lace tear.

Felix gently lifted us up and turned around to lay me down on the bed. I pulled him down with me, trying to retain the contact. He moved us up until my head was resting on my pillow, where he brushed my hair out of my face until it fanned out around me. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked in his eyes, trying to commit them to my memory. The red was beautiful; like the most precious rubies, with a little fleck of the brown they must have been in his previous life. They stared closely into mine, and I knew we were trying to do the same thing. Finally he came down and kissed me; first my forehead, then my cheeks and at long last, my lips. They were tender kisses; soft and light, like butterfly wings tickling my skin. I welcomed the lovingness of them, where before I had shied away from it. I realized, too late, that I should have appreciated it more.

His lips trailed further down; from my collarbone to my breasts, where they lingered ever so slightly, then on to my stomach until he reached my hips. He undid the buttons and pulled my jeans down, taking my panties with them, and then rid himself of his own trousers so that we were both naked. I stared at him; entranced by his movements. I could see each muscle flex underneath his pale skin, and when he reached out to me, I noticed for the first time how long and elegant his fingers were. I reached out and grabbed his hand, lifted it to my face and kissed each fingertip before pressing it to my cheek and snuggling into it. His thumb stroked my cheek as he came to lay over me, resting his body on his elbow. I lifted one leg and wrapped it around his, my foot sliding up and down, caressing him. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed deeply.

"Is there really no way? I will give up Demetri, I promise."

I had to try just one last time; I didn't want to let him go. It was shocking, even to me, how easy it was to make that promise. I would have done it, for Felix. The truth had sunk in at last; I didn't love Demetri, I was addicted to him. The harder he pushed me away, the more I wanted him. Felix had wanted me from the start. He was the good man; the one that made me feel beautiful and wanted. He accepted me as I was, even though I had hurt him over and over again. There would have never been a future for me and Demetri, but I could have been happy with Felix. I wanted a chance to prove that to him, but one look at his face told me that I would never get that opportunity. He squeezed his eyes shut, almost as if he was trying to push back impossible tears, and my own eyes started stinging dangerously again.

"No, Lucy, it's impossible. I'm so sorry." His voice was thick with emotion as he bent down and kissed the tears that had started to come down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry too," I sobbed quietly. I wanted to apologize for so many things, but I couldn't get it out. He just shook his head at me, silently telling me he forgave me. I smiled weakly, letting him know he had nothing to be sorry for either. It just wasn't meant to be.

When his lips touched mine, I could taste the salt from my tears, mixed in with his delicious essence; somehow it enhanced the flavour and made it even more intoxicating. Desire overruled the sadness as his kisses slowly became more forceful, and I lifted up my hips to meet his. He pushed my legs apart with his knee, placing himself at my entrance. I quivered in anticipation of what was coming; I wanted him so badly, the need was overwhelming. When he finally pushed himself inside of me, I was almost delirious with happiness but also heartbroken with the knowledge this would be the last time. I didn't want to know the reason behind it; it scared me more than anything to think about what could cause this change in Felix. I just committed myself to enjoying every last second. Every lingering touch, every breathy sigh, every whispered word; I wanted to remember it all. His hand stroked every part of my body, and my hands did the same as we moved in unison, our lips never breaking contact. It seemed to last forever, but forever was not long enough, and eventually we both found our release. My arms were wrapped tight around his neck, and I knew that if he'd needed oxygen, I would have been suffocating him, but as it was, he just held me with equal force. It was almost painful to me, but I relished it; I welcomed it. I don't remember how long we embraced like that, but however long it was, it was still too short. When he finally pulled away from me, I was crying again.

"Felix, don't…don't leave…please…"

The look on his face was one of agony as he pushed himself off me and moved off the bed. I watched him gather his clothes while I sobbed continuously. When he was fully dressed, he sat down on the edge of the bed and bowed his head into his hands. I threw myself onto his back, holding onto him; not willing to let him go, no matter what the reason behind all of this was. My whole body shook as I begged him to stay with me, but he never responded; instead he just sat there, silent and unmoving. My body was so tired from all the emotions that I eventually collapsed against him, and the last thing I remembered was him laying me gently down on the bed, covering me with the sheets and whispering in my ear.

"Sleep now, Lucy."

The days dragged by though I was unaware of how much time was passing. The nights were once again spent in that little cabin by the lake. Jonathan knew something was wrong, but I refused to talk about it; it was just too complicated. I hadn't seen or spoken to Felix again, and in a way, I was thankful for that. Now that I finally understood my feelings for him, it would have been too difficult to face him without breaking down completely. I still had a hard time thinking about our last night without crying.

If Demetri knew what was going on, he certainly did his best to hide it. He tried to corner me a couple of times, and I let him, but my heart wasn't in it, and he could tell. After a few days, he just gave up, and I was quietly happy about that.

During the week leading up to the ball, my father and uncle were gone almost the entire time. It would have worried me, if I hadn't been too preoccupied with my own problems. Jane made sure I got a proper dress for the party, and I had to admit that she had done a great job. She had a beautiful, all-white dress made for me from the most wonderful fabrics. It had a sweetheart neckline and was made from the softest silk. It gathered just under the right side of my waist where it revealed a beautiful tulle skirt that flowed down 'til right above my ankles. Delicate flowers patterned the dress all over, giving it an almost-ethereal quality. As was custom at these sorts of events, I had a mask to go with the dress. It was also white, with soft feathers at each side. I had showed Jonathan pictures of the outfit, and he seemed very pleased with it.

The closer the date of the event came, the more nervous I got. I would be dealing with humans I'd never met before, and even though my friends would be with me, I was still afraid that somehow I wouldn't fit in. Apparently not all of the elite children were as nice as my friends. I was specifically warned about the girl that was hosting the ball. Her name was Ariana Oliviera, and her family was famous far and wide. People were coming from all over Europe for this ball; it really promised to be a night to remember, and despite my nerves and everything else that was going on, I was looking forward to it very much.

On the actual day of the ball, I spent most of my time with Jane, who was responsible for my look. My uncle had requested to see me before I left, so about half an hour before Jonathan was to pick me up, I made my way to the Royal room to show my face. My heart lurched when I noticed Felix at my uncle's side. He smiled sadly, and I had to fight back the tears that threatened to ruin my make up.

"Luciana, you look simply breathtaking."

Uncle Aro greeted me in the way he usually did these days: he cupped my face and kissed my cheeks. I was happy that so far I had been able to keep him at bay; the last thing I wanted was for him to know what had happened with Felix. He held me at arm's length and looked at me.

"You have truly become a beautiful woman. I hope your courtship with Jonathan works out. His family is very famous and wealthy; did you know this?"

I averted my eyes, unable to look at him while keeping up my pretence.

"Yes, Uncle Aro, he has told me all about his family." Basically, I wasn't lying, but what Jonathan had told me was not what my uncle would want to hear.

"You may leave now; I hope you have a wonderful time. Don't worry about your stuffy old family; we will be fine." He winked at me and, to my horror, motioned for Felix to escort me outside. We walked the entire way in awkward silence. When we finally reached the entrance, he stopped and turned to me.

"You look stunning, Princess."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek; the gesture made my heart race.

"Enjoy your evening," he said as he turned to walk away.

I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore before I whispered quietly into the night, "Goodbye, Felix."

**Thank you's:**

**Tazz0617 – Gimme a T- Gimme an A- Gimme a Z- Gimme another Z! Best cheerleader in the world!**

**SusanAshlea – who basically once again gets credit for the existence of this chapter. Also, she let me steal Felix' smell. His smell was taken from Finding Forever. If you're not reading, you should.**

**Jkane180 – My Beta. I love you. Hard.**


	11. Fight and Flight

**A/N - ****This was originally two chapters, but I eventually decided to combine the two to make it flow a bit better. It is a lot longer than any of the other chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it. It will hopefully answer a lot of questions and it might raise some more…because I'm evil like that….**

**Warning****: ****There are a couple of disturbing and graphic scenes in this chapter. Also, I'm aware of the fact that one of the characters is driving drunk. I don't condone that, but under the circumstances, there was no other way. You will see.**

Jonathan was waiting for me right outside the gate, and I actually gasped a little when I saw him; he looked very handsome in his costume. He had decided to coordinate with me and was wearing white as well. His hair was slicked back, which made him look a lot more mature. He smiled as he bowed slightly.

"Your limousine awaits, your highness." He offered his arm to me while trying to give me his most serious expression, but he failed miserably and burst into laughter. I giggled with him as we walked towards the monstrous black vehicle. The door opened, and Gaby's head popped out.

"You look so pretty! Are you ready for this?"

I stepped into the limo, aided by Jonathan, trying not to crease my dress. When I was finally settled in, I looked around the car and saw only Vincenzo and Gaby.

"What happened to your dates?" I asked them.

Gaby laughed and looked at her brother.

"I couldn't make up my mind; none of the guys appealed to me. So I decided to come alone," she said, still laughing.

"Yes, and I couldn't very well let my baby-sister go unaccompanied, could I? So I just decided to be her escort." He smiled sweetly at his sister as she nudged him playfully. The love between them once again made me slightly envious, but I was also secretly happy that at least our small circle of friends was not infiltrated by strangers.

Gaby ran her hands over the skirt of my dress and eyed the embroidery.

"This is exquisite. Where did you get this?"

"It was made for me. I have no idea where though. My…cousin….is the one that handles all that stuff." I had faltered for a moment at what to call Jane, but they didn't appear to notice; humans never seemed particularly perceptive, except for Jonathan of course, who always seemed to see right through me.

"You look gorgeous yourself," I told her while admiring her gown. She was dressed in a tight gold-coloured dress that hugged her slim figure. Normally, she would dress in jeans and a t-shirt, giving her already thin frame an almost boy-like appearance. Tonight however, she looked very much like a woman as the gold enhanced her shape and gave her curves in all the right places. Her blonde hair was tied together in a messy bun at the nape of her neck with some locks falling down at the front, framing her face. Vincenzo had opted for a cream coloured costume which complimented his sister's dress well. He had his hair slicked back, just like Jonathan; both of them looked like proper gentlemen.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I asked Gaby. We were going to the Oliveira mansion just outside of a town called San Gimignano.

"About forty minutes," she answered while she retrieved a bottle from underneath her seat.

"Champagne anyone?"

Vincenzo rummaged under his seat and took out four plastic cups that Gaby filled to the brim with champagne. Soon enough we were all slightly tipsy, and my nerves had completely vanished.

"Oops, all gone," Gaby sulked as she held the empty bottle upside down.

"That's okay; I think we're here anyway," Jonathan replied, while looking out the tinted glass window.

I leaned over so I could see past him and saw a beautiful, white house at the end of the long drive that we were going up now. It was easily the biggest place I had ever seen, apart from the castle of course. There were limousines and cars parked everywhere, and there were lots of people, all in costumes and masks, making their way inside. Gaby put her mask on and Jonathan helped me tie mine. He placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready for this?"

I simply nodded, unable to speak because of the nervous butterflies that had once again taken residence in my stomach. I took a deep, steadying breath as the valet opened the door and Jonathan stepped out. He reached his hand out to help me exit the limousine gracefully; Vincenzo and Gaby stepped out behind us. People were talking excitedly all around us, and I heard at least three different languages before we even got to the top of the stairs leading into the house. As we arrived at the entrance, a man asked to see our invitations. I didn't have one; Jonathan was bringing me along as his guest.

"Jonathan Astor, escorting Luciana Di Volturi."

The man checked his list and motioned us to walk inside. The hallway was already large enough to double as a ballroom. Everything was a decadent marble and gold; it oozed wealth. We walked across the hall towards a grand staircase that led down into the ballroom where the party was already in full swing. A beautiful girl in a peacock mask with a matching blue dress made her way towards us, her brown hair bouncing as she moved. She was followed by two girls in matching pink dresses that made them look like twins, though the fact that one was short with red hair and the other was tall and blonde made me pretty sure they weren't even related.

"Jonathan, what a delight it is to see you; it has been too long." She put her palms on his shoulders and kissed the air on either side of his face.

"Ariana, it's a pleasure to see you," Jonathan spoke obligatorily.

"Vincenzo, Gabrielle, so happy you could make it." Ariana pushed between me and Jonathan and made her way to the siblings. They received the same greeting as Jonathan, and I could tell that, like Jonathan, they didn't care much for it either.

"Ariana, there's someone I would like you to meet," Jonathan spoke as he took my arm and pushed me forward. Ariana glanced down at me with apparent disinterest.

"This is Luciana Di Volturi."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she sneered without even looking at me. Her friends, however, were glaring daggers in my direction; it made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Please, go enjoy yourselves. We'll catch up later." She shifted her eyes to me only for a second before turning, and the sheer malice in her stare made me step back a little.

"I can't believe he brought her here." My sensitive hearing picked up what she was saying to her friends; Jonathan was unaware, however.

"What's her problem?" I asked him, curious as to why this girl obviously disliked me so much. He looked at me worriedly for a second before answering.

"She's Charles' girlfriend. She wasn't very happy when he got sent back home after what happened at your coming out."

"Charles has a _girlfriend?_" My voice rose up in utter disbelief. Jonathan chuckled.

"Yes, he does. She takes it more seriously than he does though. She certainly doesn't like competition. Don't expect her to welcome you with open arms."

"Competition, me? I didn't do anything." The unfairness of the situation made me slightly angry. I certainly never did anything to make her hate me. It was Charles that had been coming on to me; I was the one that had told him no.

"Don't think about it, Lucy; she's not worth your time." Jonathan took my arm and led me down the stairs, into the ballroom. We moved through the people towards the bar where he ordered us two glasses of champagne. Vincenzo and Gaby had met some friends along the way and were currently speaking to them on the other side of the room.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Jonathan asked with a smile.

"I would be honoured," I replied as I set my empty glass down.

He held me close as we moved gracefully over the floor. I caught some jealous stares from various girls and boys across the room and realized we must look like a couple to them. I couldn't help but think that if only they knew the truth about us, they would not be so envious.

"How's Jason?" I asked him, and his face lit up.

"He's okay, though being apart is still putting a strain on both of us. He's trying to get me to come back and make peace with my father, but that is just not an option." I smiled grimly; I understood more about his relationship with his father than he could know.

"I hope you can be together soon," I smiled.

"Me too," he sighed. "What about you, Lucy? Are you still seeing Demetri?"

I shook my head slightly but didn't speak. I was afraid my voice would betray me.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jonathan's concern caused tears to well up in my eyes.

"No, he didn't."

"Felix?" Jonathan asked tentatively.

"Don't, please, I can't…" Jonathan pulled me to his chest where I rested my head and let him comfort me. We stayed like that for a while until the music changed to something more up-tempo.

"Thank you, Jonathan; you are a true friend," I told him as we walked back to the bar.

"Always, Lucy. Never hesitate to ask for my help."

Right then Vincenzo and Gaby found us, and we all ordered some more champagne.

"Here's to friendship." Jonathan winked at me as he raised his glass.

"To friendship," I said as I lifted my own and took a sip.

Half an hour later, I found myself in desperate need of a bathroom; the drink was going straight through me. Making my excuses to my friends, I went in the direction Gaby had pointed me towards. I set my glass down on the table next to the restrooms and went in. Luckily, the place was empty; I was still a bit scared about dealing with people other than my friends. I went into one of the massive cubicles and gathered up my dress, making sure it didn't fall into the bowl. Finally I was able to sit down and relieve myself. I jumped when the outside door opened and people started coming into the room.

"Can you believe Jonathan? I thought he was just being polite when he asked her here, but he's been by her side the entire night."

"I know, right?" Ariana's voice sent shivers up my spine. "He was completely out of line when he hit Charles like that, and now he dares bring her into my house? That is unacceptable."

"What are you going to do about it? Are you just going to let her get away with it?"

Ariana laughed ominously.

"Oh, she'll get what's coming to her; believe me."

With that, they retreated outside again. I sat there for a while, shaking. There was no doubt in my mind she had been talking about me. Whatever she had planned for me made me feel anxious, as well as angry. I just couldn't understand her animosity towards me. I took my mask off and let it fall to the floor. I had to tell Jonathan about what I overheard. Maybe it was best to just leave now.

I made my way back over to the table and was happy to see my champagne was still there, untouched. I gulped it down gratefully, trying to both soothe my thirst and numb some of my anxiety. There was something off about the flavour though, and I gagged as the last of the champagne hit the back of my throat. I looked at the glass and noticed a powdery substance sticking to it. I held the glass up to my nose and sniffed it. A chemical smell hit my nose; it didn't smell like champagne at all. At that same moment, the room started spinning slightly, and the people blurred in and out of focus. I was only dimly aware of someone grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out of the ballroom. It was dark where I was now, and someone had me pushed against a wall.

"Remember me, princess?"

The voice was vaguely familiar, but the person was wearing a mask, and I couldn't make out his face.

"What? Who…" My voice came out all wrong; slurred and weak.

The person lifted their mask, and I squinted to regain some focus. Finally, I was able to make out a pair of muddy, brown eyes.

"Charles…" I whispered.

"Yes," he hissed, "Bet you thought you'd never see me again."

"I…I have to go." I tried to push past him, but I was completely disoriented and instead fell against him. He pushed me back up to the wall so hard that my head bounced off the marble.

"Oh no, you don't. You still owe me, little Lucy. You can't just tease a guy like that and then run off. Do you have any idea what that does to a man?" He grabbed my hand and pushed it against his apparent erection. A wave of sickness washed over me as I realized what he wanted.

"No…get off me." I tried to push him again, but he just laughed.

"You don't mean that, and you know it. You want this just as much as I do."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to fight him off, but whatever had been in my drink was messing with my strength, and I struggled to even stand up straight. Knowing I had to get away from him, I gave it one last try. I pushed myself against the wall and swung my arm out as hard as I could; it hit him full in the face, and he fell back from me, landing at my feet.

"You bitch!" he hissed, spitting out a few drops of blood. Understanding that it was now or never, I turned and ran back to the room but skidded to a halt when a group of people rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of me.

"See? Here she is. Nothing to worry about. Honestly, all this commotion over one insignificant little girl…" Ariana gave me a disgusted look.

"Are you okay, Lucy? I couldn't find you." I breathed a sigh of relief at Jonathan's voice. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me standing. Only when I regained my focus did I see Vincenzo and Gaby were there as well, along with Ariana's friends. They were looking past us, and I could feel Jonathan follow their gaze.

"Charles?" Ariana rushed over to him and reached out her hand to help him up.

"What has she done to you, baby?" She wrapped herself around him as he shot me a furious glance.

"That bitch hit me," he said, pointing at me.

"What?" Ariana whipped her head around to look at me.

"You probably deserved it, Charles." Jonathan sounded upset.

"Leave it, Jonathan, please. Can we go?" I begged him.

"Sure, Lucy, we'll go."

Ariana stepped away from Charles and came to stand in front of us.

"Oh no, she isn't going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this." She pointed her finger at me while glancing at all of my friends in turn.

"Look at her; she's clearly on something."

I righted myself as much as I could and looked at her.

"There was something in my drink." My voice still didn't sound right, and it made Ariana laugh.

"Sure, there was, sweetie," she said, rolling her eyes. Charles had gotten himself off the floor in the meantime and walked over to stand beside her.

"You'll be sorry for this; I promise," he threatened. Jonathan moved himself in front of me.

"I would like to see you try," he retorted.

Ariana looked from Jonathan to Vincenzo and Gabby and then back at me.

"Why are you all protecting this _freak_?"

My vision blurred with red as anger washed over me at her choice of words. I had the hardest time keeping myself from attacking her; the heavy onslaught of emotion surprised me.

"You do know what they say about her family, right? Right?" She looked at my friends who were all avoiding her gaze. My breathing sped up with the need to control my almost irrational anger at this girl.

"Personally, I don't believe most of the rumours. I mean, come on, _vampires_?"

I gasped audibly, and I felt everyone's eyes on me. Jonathan's grip on me slackened, and I felt him step away slightly. I looked up to find him staring at me with apprehension in his eyes. Ariana moved until she was only inches away from me.

"Whatever you are, you and your family better stay away from here. We don't want to associate with a bunch of circus freaks like you."

I snapped. I don't remember reaching out, but the next moment, I had a firm grip on her arm and pulled her towards me.

"I am _not_ a_ freak_," I spat at her.

Her eyes bulged as I heard a sickening snap. Her cry of pain woke me enough to realize that I had just broken her arm. Between the drugs and the champagne, I had completely underestimated my own strength. I released her and took a couple of stumbling steps back. My eyes found my friends who were staring at me with wide eyes.

"I…I'm sorry," I stuttered. I stumbled back again and found the door to the ballroom. Without thinking, I turned and ran as fast as I could. People looked at me in shock as I bolted up the stairs, towards the door. I heard Jonathan call my name, so I assumed he was following me, but I knew I could easily outrun him so I kept my stride. At last I was outside where I was free to move all out. I pushed my legs as hard as I could to get away from that place.

I don't remember how I made it all this way; everything was a haze. My dress was torn; my hair was in a state of disarray, with twigs and leaves sticking out everywhere. Somewhere along the way I had taken off my shoes because my heels kept sinking down in the muddy ground. There was dirt on my knees and hands, and I knew that if I were human, I would have cuts and scrapes everywhere. As it was, my skin was still intact, but that was pretty much the only thing about me that was still in one piece. I had been running for hours, through forests and fields and over muddy country roads, and I was intensely relieved when I finally reached the main road leading into Volterra; I would be home soon.

At long last, I reached the castle, and I hastily jumped over the fence, landing not so gracefully this time, instead falling down on my side with a loud thud. Pain shot through my hip on impact, and I had a little trouble getting back up. I panted as I dragged myself to the door, limping through it into the dark entrance hall. My blurred vision and dazed state made me unable to find my room. I started sobbing quietly; all I wanted to do was take a shower, get to my bed and forget everything that happened tonight. Instead I wandered around, stumbling into the walls and opening the wrong doors.

Finally convinced that I found the right room, I opened the door and stepped through, only to tumble down a flight of stone steps. I landed at the bottom and remained on the floor for a few moments, trying to catch my breath and ease the pain that was now shooting through me at full force. I turned over on my back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering where I was. I couldn't remember ever being in this part of the castle before. I sat myself up slowly, trying to see through the haze. I was in a narrow hallway lit by small torches every few feet. I leaned forward, not fully able to get up yet, and crawled along the floor, deeper into the catacomb. Somewhere in the distance, I heard noises.

I dragged myself up along the wall until I was almost at a standing position. My right leg was killing me, and I couldn't really put my weight on it. I limped quietly, leaning on the wall for support. I tried to focus on where I was, but the flicker of the torches were playing tricks on my vision; they were too bright, casting long, dark shadows across the walls. I kept startling, afraid that someone was there.

The further I walked, the louder the noises became; it sounded like someone was screaming, as if they were in pain. I wiped the tears from my eyes to try and clear my vision, which helped a bit. The hallway split in two directions a few feet away from where I was standing. I strained my ears to hear where the noise was coming from and decided to go left. The passage was much the same as the one I'd just walked through, but the screams were louder here; they almost hurt my ears. As I came closer to the source, I started to hear more voices; mere whispers at first, but soon I was able to distinguish them. I heard Aro and my father talking excitedly, though I could not make out the topic of their discussion. It didn't make sense to me; what were they doing here? Why did they seem so joyful while the screaming continued?

Light shone brightly in the distance, coming from the left side of the passage; it appeared to be a door. I stopped, frozen in shock, when a scream, louder than any of the ones before, ripped through the hallways, causing the tiny hairs on my arms and the back of my neck to stand up. The sickening sound of something breaking and tearing followed as the scream cut off into a gurgle. I backed away from the room where the noise was coming from, nearly tripping over my own feet. The screams had stopped completely, replaced by a noise that terrified me more than anything I'd ever heard before; _the cries of a newborn baby._

I backed away faster, careful not to make any noise. I noticed an open door to my right and quickly slid into the room as quietly as possible. Once I was in the dark space, I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. With my head resting against the wall, I strained my ears to listen to my family in the room across the hall.

"My son."

I quickly folded both my hands over my mouth to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape me at Aro's words.

"He's beautiful master," Jane's angelic voice chimed.

"Congratulations, brother. Let us hope the same can be said when my heir is born."

_Father. _

Tears spilled from my eyes, running over my hands, down onto my filthy dress. The pain in my body was forgotten; the fog in my head was lifted. An intense pain in my heart replaced it when I realized: _this was it._ The moment that I had forgotten I feared. In all my distractions, I had never thought about their original plan again; _the hybrid army_.

I wondered how many more women were in there. I strained my ears but could only hear one heartbeat; thrumming fast, like mine.

"Let us bring my son to his mother now."

"Master, what of the others?"

"They are not ready yet. Have Demetri and Felix check on their carriers when they return from their hunt."

Dark spots erupted in front of my eyes as my heart broke impossibly further. My chest heaved at the grief that threatened to completely consume me, and I had the hardest time keeping my breathing under control. My mind reeled as the puzzle pieces fell into place.

_Felix…_

This is why we had no future together. His words from our last night made perfect sense now.

"_Something has come up. Something that makes me unable to continue this…whatever this is__." He gestured between us._

"_Why?" I nearly choked on the word as my throat constricted. I was fighting fruitlessly against the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes. He raised his hand and gently cupped my cheek. _

"_I can't tell you that, not now, but please trust me when I say that this was not my choice. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." _

So this was why; he was fathering a child for the army. It made sense in a strange way; as the strongest warrior, he would be valuable to the project. Any children of his would undoubtedly inherit his strength. Irrational jealousy shot through me as I thought of the woman carrying his child; a part of me wished it was me. I would have been strong enough for that. I couldn't help but wonder what she was like, and if he had picked her himself. He must have realized she would not live through this, and I wondered if he felt bad about that. I felt sick to my stomach that he would be capable of murdering a woman so brutally, though it should not have surprised me; they were murderers after all. Death was nothing to them; one more woman would not make a difference.

My mind went to Demetri and the way he had been with me ever since his return. I had noticed a change, but I never thought anything of it. I knew now that the emotion I had seen in his face a couple of times, the one I didn't understand at the time, was guilt. I couldn't believe he would keep this from me, but I also understood he would probably not have had a choice in the matter; my uncle and father would have made sure of that.

Both of them had betrayed me; both of them had lied. I didn't understand why they would agree with this. They knew me better than anyone; they saw what my life was like. I just couldn't understand why they would want to bring another child into this twisted world. They knew how much I suffered every day. It broke my heart to think that more innocent souls would be ruined the way mine was.

I startled when I heard four pairs of feet shuffle towards the door. If I had to guess, I would say that the fourth person was Alec. I held my breath in fear that they would be coming my way, but instead, their footsteps retreated away from me until everything was silent.

I sat on that cold floor with my back against the wall until the chill crept into my body, and I started shivering violently. Slowly, I lifted myself off the floor, leaning against the wall, waiting for my balance to come back. I should have gone back the way I came, but I found myself drawn to that room which my family had just exited. It seemed like forever before I reached it, and when I did, I wasn't sure what I was doing there. I closed my eyes for a moment and drew a shaky breath. I immediately regretted it when the taste of blood washed over my tongue. Expelling my breath in a large gust, I clamped my hand over my nose and mouth and entered the room. The sight that met me there was more horrible than anything I'd ever witnessed.

On a large, surgical table in the middle of the room lay the mangled corpse of a beautiful woman. Her midsection was completely ripped open from below her breasts to right above her pelvic area. He ribs and intestines were visible, her colon hanging outside her body. What had once been her uterus was now no more than shredded meat.

Taking my eyes off her body, I looked at her face. She looked oddly peaceful in death. Her lips were full and plump, but slowly fading from pink to blue. Her skin was pale and already taking on a greyish tint. Her hair was long and red, streaked and matted with blood.

So this is how I had killed my mother. I was no more than a monster, no better than my family up there. I had never loathed my existence more than I did at that very moment. For the very first time in my life, I vomited; retching wave after wave of sour liquid until my stomach had nothing left to give. I fell to my knees and cried; mourning the death of the woman who had given birth to me and hating the monster that was responsible. When at long last the sobs subsided, I noticed I was covered in the blood that had spilled out of the body and onto the floor. Red blood against my white dress.

I had to get out, not just out of this room but out of this castle. Out of this life. I couldn't stay here, not anymore. I gasped for air as the hopelessness of my situation hit me. I couldn't watch those children grow up the same way I did. I couldn't stay and witness Felix raising his child by another woman. It would be a constant reminder of the horrid childhood I'd had to endure, and the future I would never be able to have. Volterra held nothing for me anymore; _I had to get out._ I wracked my brain, trying to find a way. Then I remembered something, something from my lessons as a child. There was a place I could go to, with people strong enough to protect me. They would understand; they would want to help.

I got up and nearly slipped on the blood as I started running towards the archive room. It was all the way on the other side of the castle, but I ran faster than I'd ever run before and reached it in no time at all. I quickly sifted through the files, looking for the one I needed, my bloody fingers leaving red marks on every paper I touched. Joy filled me when I found the one I was looking for, and for once, I thanked my family for keeping tabs on every vampire and preternatural creature on the planet. The number I needed was right there.

I put the file back where I found it, folding the paper containing the information and tucking it inside my dress. Looking around the door cautiously first, I ran again when I saw no one. The moment I reached my room, I grabbed my phone from where I left it on the nightstand. I dialled the number I was looking for, hoping he wouldn't be too upset with me. Relief coursed through me when he answered on the second ring.

"Jonathan! I'm so sorry for what happened tonight. Listen, you need to come get me; something has happened. I promise I will explain everything; just come get me as soon as you can."

I hung up before he could answer and rushed into my bathroom. The water was still cold by the time I had taken my dress off and jumped underneath the stream. I hastily scrubbed the blood off me and washed my hair before jumping back out. My hair was still dripping and uncombed by the time I had dressed myself in some comfortable clothes. Taking out a pen and paper, I quickly scribbled a note, put it in an envelope and left it on my bed. Then I grabbed my passport and purse and rushed towards the door.

I stopped and turned to look at my room for what could very well be the last time, taking in every detail of the place that had been my small world for almost my entire life. Then I turned and ran towards the exit, hoping that Jonathan would be there. Not wanting to bump into anyone, I did my best to be as quiet as possible. I figured everyone would be too busy fawning over Aro's newborn son to notice my escape; in fact, I was counting on it. Still, I felt a lot better when I finally got to the heavy doors that led outside. As I pushed through, I saw Jonathan standing by the gate and breathed a sigh of relief. I jumped over the fence and ran to him.

"Quickly, no time to waste; we need to run," I whispered urgently.

He didn't question me, but instead, did as I asked. We ran until we reached his car, which he had unlocked from a distance so it was ready for us to jump in. As we were already speeding through the streets of Volterra, he finally spoke.

"Where are we going, Lucy?"

"I don't know yet; just keep driving for now. We have to get as far away as possible."

"Will you finally explain what's going on?"

"I will," I promised since it didn't matter anymore anyway. "But I have to make a phone call first."

I opened my purse and rummaged about, looking for that treasured piece of paper that would be my salvation. Opening my phone, I pressed down the number that was printed on the document and waited.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever before a tired voice finally answered.

"Hello?"

We had been driving for hours on end, only stopping every now and again to fill the tank. I had told Jonathan everything: what I was, what my family was, about my relationship with both Demetri and Felix and finally, what I'd witnessed last night. He took it in quietly, though he got progressively paler the more I told him. When I was finished, I looked over at him.

"Are you okay?"

He took a quivering breath before speaking.

"Is this for real, Lucy? Everything you told me is true?"

"Yes," I answered.

He sighed again.

"It makes sense in a weird way; all this time I knew there was so much more going on than you were telling me, but I never suspected that it was this bad."

"I couldn't tell you; they kill any human that knows," I whispered. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"I won't let them hurt you; I promise," I tried to comfort him. He was quiet for a long time, just staring at the road.

"I know," he said eventually. I was shocked when he chuckled. He noticed my surprise and looked at me.

"I think this is the first time I've ever known Ariana to get the gossip right," he explained.

I was stunned for a second before laughing with him, remembering when she called my family vampires last night.

"So, these people we're meeting with now, they can help?" he asked, more serious.

"If anyone can, it's them. I know my uncle and father fear them above anything else."

He nodded and retreated to his own thoughts again. We sat like that for a long time. At long last, I knew we were getting close to our destination as large pine trees started appearing at each side of the road. Before long, it was almost impossible to see the sky through the thick forest. Jonathan checked his GPS.

"Almost there," he said.

I sat up straight as anxiety gripped me. I really hoped that this would work; I knew this was my only chance. Jonathan turned the car off the main road and onto a muddy forest lane. I was impressed by the way he navigated the large car over the narrow road. At last we reached a large, wooden cabin, and he switched off the engine. We were here; this would be our sanctuary for now. We got out of the car and made our way in. The house was big enough to accommodate everyone comfortably for however long we would be here. I was happy to see the fridge was stocked as I had requested when I made the phone call to the owner of this house. It belonged to a family that lived in the town a few miles from here, and they rented it out to people who wished to vacation here. We were in the Black Forest in Germany. I had no ties here, and no one would come looking. I just hoped that our guests would arrive before my family noticed my absence and sent Demetri looking for me.

We settled in to wait. Jonathan fell asleep on the couch quickly, but my anxiety kept me from such bliss. Instead I just sat there, straining my ears for any indication that someone was coming. Finally, near the end of the afternoon, I heard voices outside. I nudged Jonathan, and he startled awake.

"They're here," I whispered.

We slowly got up and made our way to the door. I looked at Jonathan, and he looked back at me, nodding encouragingly. I took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped through.

Standing in front of the house was a large group of people, all of them eyeing me with curiosity. At the front was a girl my age, with bronze hair that fell in ringlets down her shoulders. She smiled at me gently.

"You came," I whispered. Right then, everything that had happened, all my anxiety and exhaustion finally caught up with me, and I swayed dangerously. I vaguely heard Jonathan call my name before the world became a blur. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me, and I looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. The smell of the sea, earth and the sweetest spices hit me.

"I know you…" I whispered before everything went black.

**Yeah…Don't kill me….;-) I know this is a mean cliffie and it will get even worse when I tell you that I have not so much as written a word for the next chapter. I will hopefully get to it soon, and have it ready and posted somewhere next week. A teaser will be posted on the Fallen Princess thread on the Twilighted forum, under the Post Breaking Dawn section. I will tweet it out when it's up so come follow me on Twitter at Bforqueen.**

**The usual thanks go to:**

**Tazz0617 – I luvs you.**

**SusanAshlea – For Ed-spam**

**Jkane180 – My Beta. Who totally gave me Tweet-flue. It exists. I'm suing Twitter. Atchoo.**

**This chapter is very important to the story and to me, so would you be so kind as to click that little button right there, and tell me what you think? **


	12. Into the Woods

**A/N – This chapter was not meant to go up this fast, but I got impatient sitting on it, so here you go…I'm taking a couple of days off now before I have to and post this fast again, and you all get used to it ;-) **

**I hope this chapter answers the questions that were raised by the last one.**

**Important!-- The first half of this chapter is from an unknown POV. I normally don't do this and I don't plan on doing it again, but it was important to the story to show this particular POV. If you get frustrated while reading it, because I've been a bit evil, just be patient; the POV will become clear before the chapter is done. **

**Stay tuned for an announcement in the end notes. Enjoy!**

The Cullens had warned us something like this might happen, so we'd always been on guard. Still, when the girl contacted Nessie and explained what was going on, it took us all by surprise. No one even knew of her existence, let alone the fact that The Volturi were trying to build an entire army of hybrids.

Nessie immediately contacted her family while Jake rounded up the pack. There was no time to waste; we needed to get to this girl as quick as possible. If we waited too long, the tracker might find her and all of this would be in vain. We needed as much information as we could get on the Volturi's twisted breeding program, and she was the only one that could provide that.

The Cullens made arrangements for us to fly out to Germany, where they'd instructed the girl to go. We left the younger members of the pack behind to guard the people on the Rez and boarded the luxurious private jet that would take us to our destination.

Nessie hadn't been able to tell us a lot about the girl. Just that she was Caius' daughter, that she had just turned seven, and that she had sounded scared and desperate as she had explained what happened.

"Can you imagine what it's like, growing up amongst those creeps?" Nessie shivered. All of us agreed; this girl's life couldn't have been happy so far.

The moment we touched down, we phased and started running. The Cullens were ahead of us since they knew where we were going. By the end of the afternoon, we finally reached our destination; a wooden cabin in the middle of the Black Forest. It was near enough to civilization not to be completely cut off but secluded enough to hide from prying eyes. We could easily run around here in wolf-form, without attracting attention.

We all phased back as we approached the place, and I knew we were thinking the same thing; this could easily be a trap. The Cullens were whispering to each other though I couldn't make out what they were saying. The pack was quiet; all of us understood the risk we were taking, and we were ready to take out any unexpected bloodsuckers. The door opened, revealing two people; a boy and a girl. I looked from one to the other when all of a sudden it hit me; that feeling I had witnessed through the eyes of some of my brothers, that I saw every time I was around them. That feeling that I never fully understood; not until now, that is.

My greedy eyes tried to take in every detail of her. Her hair was almost black, and it fell down messily to her waist. She wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. Her figure was lean, yet curvy, and her skin was like porcelain as it shimmered slightly in the few rays of the sun that filtered through the trees. Her face was pale, her expression scared. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Nessie.

"You came," she whispered. Her voice was soft and delicate, and her eyes closed as she started swaying on her feet. The boy next to her called her name in concern and reached out. The wolf inside me roared, and before I knew it, I'd made my way over and caught her before she could fall. My heart swelled when she looked up at me with the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen.

"I know you," she whispered softly before she collapsed against me. I lifted her in my arms and carried her inside where I lay her down on the couch and sat down next to her. She looked so fragile and small. I brushed a couple of stray hairs from her face and let my hand linger on her cheek. Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I looked up to find the boy staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"What?" I snapped.

"Easy there," he said while he raised his hands in front of him. "I was just thinking that she might get scared when she wakes up and finds you hovering over her like that. She's been through a lot, you know."

I stood up and glared at him. Who did this asshole think he was? At that moment, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to face my Alpha.

"He's right. It's probably best if he stays close for now."

"Fine," I replied angrily and made my way over to Jared, who was sitting on the couch opposite her. The boy looked at me with obvious questions in his eyes, but I would be damned if I had to answer to him, so I chose to ignore him and instead looked at the girl that had captured my heart in a single second. She looked tormented, even in her unconscious state. My chest hurt with unfamiliar sensations as I thought about everything she probably had to endure in her short life. The boy sat down next to her and held her hand. Once again, the wolf inside growled, and I struggled to keep from attacking him. She was _mine._ I was so focused on controlling the anger that I jumped when he started to speak.

"My name is Jonathan, and this is Lucy. I'm a friend of hers. She explained everything to me: what she is, what her family is and who you people are. She believes you can help. I really hope she's right because I think we're all doomed otherwise."

Carlisle made his way over to Jonathan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You've done the right thing, Jonathan. Thank you for bringing her here. I think it's probably best if you stayed as well, considering the penalty for knowing what you know. Lucy's right; we will do everything we can to protect her." He turned to Bella.

"Bella? Can you handle this?"

"Easily, Carlisle. I've been shielding them since the moment I could reach them. No one will find them now."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Jonathan again.

"Bella has a shield that is virtually impenetrable. As long as you and Lucy stay within that shield, the tracker will not be able to find you."

"The tracker? That's Demetri, right?"

Carlisle nodded. Right at that moment, Lucy began to stir, and I twitched in my need to get to her. Jake shot me a warning glance, making sure I stayed where I was, but it almost physically hurt to be so far away from her. When she opened her eyes, my heart jumped. She looked up at Jonathan in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked him while reaching her hand to her forehead.

"You passed out," Carlisle answered for him. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, undoubtedly checking her vital signs.

"You'll be fine after some rest, dear. How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Probably over twenty-four hours," Jonathan responded, and this time I actually did growl. I couldn't help it; I hated how close he was to her. Everyone in the room looked at me, but I kept my eyes on her. She stared at everyone in turn before her eyes finally found mine. The love that I felt for her was indescribable. I'd made fun of imprinting in the past, but it really was so much more intense than anything I'd ever felt before. I'd been with girls, lots of them; I'd even thought I was in love with some of them, but now I knew that I had no idea what love was, not until I met her.

It was only when she backed away into the couch that I noticed I'd moved closer to her. I guess the pull was just so strong, I couldn't help it; she just drew me in.

"Who are you?" she asked. She looked confused. There was something else there as well; I wasn't sure what it was at first until suddenly it dawned on me. She was scared; I was scaring her. I backed away quickly and bumped into something solid. I turned around to see it was Edward.

"Can I speak with you privately for a moment?"

I glared at him, trying to convey that I didn't want to go anywhere with him, but then Jake chimed in.

"Just go outside for a minute," he said, pushing me forward. I reluctantly followed Edward out the door; I had no desire to be alone with him at all.

"Who is he? Why was he staring at me like that?"

I had half a mind to turn and go back in when I heard Lucy's confusion, but Edward grabbed me by the arm and led me outside. Once we were well out of hearing range, I shook him off me.

"What the hell, Cullen?"

He sighed and gave me a serious look.

"Did you just imprint on her?" he asked.

"What's it to you if I did?" Where the hell did he get off questioning me?

"I can read her mind, remember? You're scaring her."

I snarled at his words to show him he was about to cross a line, but he seemed unimpressed, which only pissed me off further.

"I mean it. The things she's seen…" he trailed off, lost in thought, and I couldn't help but wonder what he meant. He caught my thoughts and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't want to tell you everything; she needs to tell you herself, but trust me when I say her life has not been easy. She'll have a hard time trusting people; I can tell. So take it slow; the harder you push, the faster she'll run."

I thought about that for a while; it made sense. Growing up amongst those Italian bastards couldn't have been good. I was surprised at how much that hurt me; I had this need inside to make it better for her, but I knew Edward was right and I had to go slow. He smiled sadly at my thoughts.

"It'll be okay; I'm sure of that." He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"What about the imprint? Should I tell her?"

Edward contemplated my question for a second before answering.

"Let Renesmee handle it. I think Lucy needs a female friend now. Let my daughter guide her."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I would have to back off for now, until she was ready. Edward nodded at me and motioned for us to walk back to the house. When we got in, I was happy to see Lucy sitting up and eating. She looked up as we walked in. I figured it wouldn't hurt to at least be polite and introduce myself, but I checked with Edward first anyway. When he nodded, I cautiously made my way over to her and extended my hand. She looked up curiously, her green eyes full of questions. Then she tentatively reached her hand up and placed it in my palm.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Embry, Embry Call."

* * *

**Lucy**

Images flashed through my mind at high speed, and I struggled to hold on to them. There was green, lots of green. As I concentrated on my surroundings, the images suddenly came into focus, and I realized I was in a forest. It didn't look like the forest we had arrived in this morning though, and I was sure I could smell the sea in the distance.

Something soft brushed my hand, and I was surprised to see that a giant wolf had come up beside me. I knew I should have been scared, but somehow I understood he wouldn't hurt me. His brown eyes found mine, and I was surprised to find familiarity there; I knew him. It was almost as if my soul had been waiting to find his. We were strongly connected, this wolf and I, of that I was certain.

I ran my fingers through its grey fur and marvelled at how thick and soft it was. I leaned in and placed my cheek against his shoulder. _So soft; so warm._ He leaned into me and whined softly.

"It's okay," I whispered, "I found you. Just like I knew I would."

Jonathan's voice broke through my dream as I slowly regained consciousness. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief when I saw his face.

"What happened?" My head felt like it was going to explode.

"You passed out," an unfamiliar voice spoke. I turned my head and found the yellow eyes of the man who had been speaking. He looked down at me gently, and I felt oddly at ease in his presence. He grabbed my pulse and held it for a little while before he dropped it and smiled at me again. I pulled my wrist to my chest and rubbed it with my other hand to try and warm the spot that had gone cold at his touch.

"You'll be fine after some rest, dear. How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Probably over twenty-four hours," Jonathan answered for me. The concern in his voice was obvious. A growl tore through the room, and everyone jumped. All heads turned in one direction, and I dragged myself up a bit to see what was happening. I took in all the new faces one by one; some of them were pale and beautiful, like my family. Others were dark-skinned but equally striking. Eventually my eyes found the source of the commotion, and my heart sped up. He was by far the most attractive of them all, with his copper skin, black, unruly hair and big brown eyes. What caught my attention most though, was the way he stared at me. His gaze was intense and full of longing. I startled when he actually got up and moved towards me, and the closer he got, the more confused I became. He didn't know me at all, and I didn't understand the fierceness in his gaze. Memories of Felix flashed through my mind; the way I sometimes caught him staring at me, and the way we had looked at each other during that last intimate embrace we'd shared. I couldn't handle this, not now. Whoever this guy was, I needed him to keep his distance.

I instinctively backed away from him.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He tilted his head, as if he was thinking hard about something, and then all of a sudden his expression changed. He backed away from me and bumped into one of the vampires that had appeared behind him.

"Can I speak with you privately for a moment?"

The guy seemed to struggle for a moment; he looked upset.

"Just go outside for a minute," another man told him. There was a certain authority in his voice, and the guy before me looked resigned. He followed the vampire outside.

"Who is he? Why was he staring at me like that?"

I addressed no one in particular, and it was the man that had spoken to me before that answered.

"Don't worry about it, please. Are you hungry? Can we get you something to eat?"

A woman moved from behind him and kneeled before me.

"Tell me what you want, sweetie, and I'll get it for you."

Her golden eyes were kind and gentle, and something about her presence made me feel at ease.

"Anything will do really; I don't care," I whispered shyly.

"Will you help me?" the woman asked Jonathan as she got up. He nodded and followed her.

I sat up completely and looked around the room, waiting for someone to speak. When no one did, I decided to break the silence.

"I'm Lucy, by the way."

One of the girls stepped forward. She was tiny with cropped, black hair.

"I'm Alice. This is Jasper," she motioned to the blonde vampire beside her. He raised his hand.

"I'm Emmett, and this beautiful blonde here is my wife, Rosalie." A muscled vampire smiled at me, and dimples appeared in his cheeks.

"My name is Jacob Black; I'm Alpha of the wolf pack. This here is Sam; that's Jared and Paul. Over there is Seth and his sister Leah, and this here is Quil." He indicated his hand towards each and every one of them, and they all acknowledged me with a nod of their heads. My eyes lingered ever so slightly on Leah. I wondered why she was the only female of the pack.

"My name is Bella. The man who just walked outside is Edward, my husband, and this is our daughter, Renesmee."

I looked at the girl, who was sitting on the edge of the table in front of me. She smiled, and I smiled back.

"You're like me," I said.

"Yes," she answered, "I am."

"Here you go, Lucy." Jonathan handed me a plate with toast and jam. Immediately, I started eating; I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"I'm Esme." The woman who had prepared my food smiled at me. "This is my husband, Carlisle." He looked at me as I ate; a crease formed between his brows.

"I think it's best if you go and get some rest after you finish that. Your body must need it."

"But what if they come looking for me?" I asked, taking another bite of my food.

"As I explained to your friend earlier, Bella has the ability to shield. As long as you're within her reach, they won't be able to find you."

I looked at the vampire named Bella.

"How far does your shield reach?"

"Pretty far; I've perfected it over the years. Just don't get too far away from me, and it'll be fine."

Right then, the two men walked back through the door, and I looked up at them. I noticed the dark-skinned man hesitate. He looked at the man behind him who nodded encouragingly. Then he cautiously made his way over until he was right in front of me. His hand reached out to me in greeting, and I looked at it curiously, unsure of what to do. Eventually I reached out to him and placed my hand in his. It was warm and enveloped mine completely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Embry, Embry Call."

"Lucy," I replied.

* * *

**Volterra.**

"Are you sure you can't sense her?"

"No, Master; I tried but it's as if she doesn't exist."

Demetri's face was worried; he had tried again and again to locate Lucy as his master had requested, but he couldn't track her. Either his ability was wavering or something had happened to the poor girl. He didn't know which one he would prefer.

The door swung open with so much force that it bounced off the wall and would have surely hit Jane in the face if she hadn't been moving so quickly.

"Master! She left this in her bedroom."

She handed Aro a white envelope and looked up at him worriedly.

"Thank you, dearest."

Aro turned it over and over again in his hand, almost afraid to see what it contained. He finally turned and walked back to his throne, where he sat down and sighed deeply. Then he straightened himself, opened the envelope and took out the note that was inside. His eyes skimmed the page quickly before he crumpled it in his hands. His expression was tormented for the slightest of seconds before he composed himself and addressed the room at large.

"It seems we have failed Luciana. The reason you can't sense her is that she's no longer among us. This," he spoke, holding the crumpled letter up, "is her last goodbye."

Next to him Caius stiffened, his expression unreadable. Jane clamped her hand over her mouth and leaned into her brother. Marcus turned to Aro.

"How?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Aro answered. "It doesn't say. But if Demetri can't sense her, she must have succeeded."

The room went silent as the ancient vampires retreated into their own thoughts; the only sounds were the soft cries of the baby in Sulpicia's arms. Without realizing it, Aro had dropped the note onto the floor next to his chair.

_To whom it may concern-_

_I have grown tired of my life and wish to end it. Please, do not look for me; I long for peace._

_Yours,_

_Luciana_

In the left corner of the room, Felix fell to his knees, lost in grief over the girl he cared so much for. If there was ever a time in his life where he wished he could produce tears, this was it. It seemed almost cruel that he wasn't allowed to properly mourn her. He'd already had to give her up once, but to have truly lost her, to have her never come back, was more than his ancient mind could handle.

Next to him Demetri stared blankly into space. She was gone; he couldn't sense her. It was an odd sensation to not be able to feel her life source; he had gotten so used to it in these last few years. Now he would never feel it again. He would never hear her laughter, and he would never feel her touch again. She would never flash him that mischievous grin or give him that knowing look that told him she desired him. He would never feel her lips on his again. He stumbled ungracefully backwards as it hit him in full force; she was gone and she would never come back.

**Was that a surprise? And if so, was it a good one? Let me know people!**

**Announcement: I'm not ready to leave Volterra behind, it's just way too much fun there. Also, Felix need some issues resolved. So I am happy to announce that Felix will be getting his own companion story! I'm currently working on chapter 1. I will let you all know when it's up through Twitter and the Fallen Princess forum thread.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Tazz0617, SusanAshlea, Megsly (angelicwish) and Jules. You girls rock.**

**Jkane180 , the Beta – Fight Club!**


	13. Heart's Desire

**A/N-**

**Exciting news****! Fallen Princess has been nominated for three Shimmer Awards in the following categories:**

**The Blood Award (best horror/suspense)**

**The Underdog Award (best new author)**

**The Pawn Award (Best Post Breaking Dawn)**

**Voting starts on the 27****th**** of June and can be done at www (dot) shimmerawards (dot) webs (dot) com. **

**Also, Felix' story is up. It's called Absolution and can be found under my profile.**

**Special thanks to my smart and wonderful Beta Jkane180. Have you read her J/N fic 101 South yet? You should, it's awesome!**

**Also, thanks to BellaFlan for pushing me over 100 reviews at FFn! Go read Becoming Bella Swan and Imprinted if you're not already doing so. **

**Last but not least special love to: SusanAshlea, Megsly (angelicwish), Jules and Tuleangel.**

**Xoxo!**

**

* * *

**

It was dark when I woke up, and I had no idea where I was. It took me a little while before I realized I wasn't in my own room in the castle but, instead, lay in a tiny, uncomfortable bed in a cabin somewhere in Germany. The darkness told me it was the middle of the night, but I had no way of telling the exact time; there was no clock in this room. I heard whispers coming from outside and realized it must be the vampires. I rolled onto my side, away from the door; I had no desire to face anyone right now.

Strange as it might be, I missed my home and my family; it just felt weird to be without them. I couldn't go back though, not now that they thought I was dead. Leaving that note was a hard thing to do, but it was the only way to get them to stop looking for me. I wondered if they grieved for me at all. I drew a shaky breath and held it for a few seconds when Felix' face drifted into my mind. Tears rolled quietly down my cheeks as I released my breath in a sigh. I missed him. No matter what was going on or what he'd done, I needed him here with me to tell me that everything would be fine. As I pulled some of my messy hair out of my face, I remembered how he used to run his fingers through the locks. I needed the comfort of his soothing touch; I would have given anything to have his arms around me right now.

The voices on the other side of the door grew louder, and there seemed to be some sort of commotion. I curled my body inwards, trying to make myself as small as possible and hoping against hope that they wouldn't come in.

"Edward, this isn't funny; get out of my way."

"No, let her rest, Embry."

"She _needs_ me. Please let me see her."

I silently pleaded for him to stay away; I wasn't ready for him, not for any of them.

"No, just go back to bed. She's fine; you can see her in the morning."

I heard a lot of shuffling and grumbling, but eventually, it went quiet again. About five minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, but I didn't respond. Whoever it was knocked again, and when I still didn't respond, they quietly opened the door.

"Lucy?"

I stayed where I was, not willing to speak to anyone.

"I know you're awake, dear. Can we talk?"

I sighed deeply in defeat and rolled over to find Esme in the doorway.

"I suppose."

She closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. I didn't move; instead, I stayed on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I answered, not ready to share my emotions with her.

"You can tell me, you know. It must be difficult for you to be here, away from your family."

Unable to answer, I just nodded instead.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes," I admitted quietly. I tried as hard as I could to keep from crying, but my body betrayed me and tears started flowing again. Esme shifted closer and moved her hand over my cheek, wiping away some of the moist.

"It's okay to miss them, Lucy; they're your family."

I looked up at her now; she seemed genuinely concerned as she smiled down on me. I wiped my cheeks and sat up against the headboard of the bed, pulling my knees up against my chest.

"They're all I've ever known," I stated. She nodded as she looked at me.

"You went through a lot these last few days, it's only natural you feel this way."

She reached out her hand again and tucked my hair behind my ear. The gesture felt oddly comforting.

"Do you think you can try and sleep some more?"

I contemplated it for a moment; I was still very tired. Eventually, I lay back down on my side and looked at Esme.

"I think I'll try and sleep a little while longer." She nodded and started smoothing the sheets around me, tucking me in. Her caring touch soothed me, and sleep found me quickly; I never even heard her leave. When I woke up again, there was daylight filtering through the flower-patterned curtains, and I heard a lot more voices outside my room. I supposed everyone was up now. With a sigh, I pulled the sheets off me and made my way to the door. I was still in the same clothes I'd arrived in yesterday and in desperate need of a shower. Right then I realized I had no clean clothes with me, and I cringed. I hoped that maybe one of the girls would be able to lend me some. Before I could even put my hand on the handle, the door flew open and, Alice appeared.

"I thought you could use these." She held out a bundle of clean clothes; jeans and a sweater from what I could see. There were underwear and socks as well.

"I put some towels and toiletries in the bathroom for you. It's across the hall. Now, go shower; it'll make you feel better." As she pushed me towards the bathroom, I looked to my left and noticed Embry at the entrance of the hallway. I stopped in my tracks, making Alice bump into me, and I looked back. Once again I was overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze, and I twitched involuntarily as if my body was willing me to go to him, but I forced myself to look away. Alice moved past me, opened the door and turned on the shower.

"Here you go, Lucy. Breakfast will be ready for you when you come out."

She closed the door behind me, leaving me alone in the small room. It only had a shower, no bath, and a small sink. Steam was already fogging up the mirror which I supposed was a good thing; this way I wouldn't have to see the mess I undoubtedly was. I showered for a long time, enjoying the cleansing feel of the water. My hair was completely tangled since I never brushed it yesterday, so I put in a generous amount of the conditioner that Alice had provided. It smelled nice, not like my usual stuff, but good nonetheless. When I was finally done, my hair was smooth and my aching muscles were somewhat soothed. I dressed quickly and pulled a brush through my hair. For the first time in my life, I considered cutting it; it was ridiculously long and almost impossible to manage. I grabbed a hair band from the stack of things that Alice had left for me and tied my hair back; it would have to do for now. My stomach gave the tiniest nervous pinch as I opened the door to the hallway. I could hear everyone talking in the living area, but they all stopped the moment I came into view. Jonathan was sitting with Carlisle and Jasper. He stood up when he saw me and made his way over.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, hugging me. I squeezed him tightly before releasing him.

"Okay, I guess, and you?"

"I've slept better, but it's to be expected I suppose," he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Esme made her way over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, sweetie; let's get you something to eat."

I followed her gladly; I was feeling pretty hungry. Bella was in the kitchen, cooking the food, which took me completely by surprise.

"You cook?" I couldn't help the shock that was evident in my voice. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes, I used to love it when I was human, and I still do. I cook for Renesmee all the time."

"She does," Renesmee spoke as she walked into the kitchen, "And sometimes she cooks for an entire pack of hungry wolves. They love her food." She walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. She then walked passed her grandmother, who stroked her hair lovingly in passing. I felt a little overwhelmed by the affection shared between them and also the slightest bit envious. I shrugged it off as Bella handed me a plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast. Esme brought me a glass of juice, and together, we walked back into the room that was a lot emptier now. I looked around and noticed we were missing most of the wolves and the big vampire Emmett and his wife. Embry was there, however, staring straight ahead of him. The only two seats available were either next to him, or next to the female wolf Leah. Before I could sit down next to her Renesmee took that seat, and I was forced to take the space next to Embry. I sat down quietly and put my plate on my lap.

"Hi," I whispered in an effort to be polite. His head snapped up, and he looked at me. My stomach lurched, and my appetite faded.

"Hey," he answered. He kept looking at me as I nibbled on a piece of bacon. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before he spoke again.

"So, how are you feeling?"

I snorted.

"Kind of sick of people asking me that, actually."

He laughed; he had a deep chuckle, and it made the hairs on my arms stand up.

"That's understandable, I guess." He smiled at me, revealing his perfect white teeth. My heart fluttered in my chest, and I couldn't help but smile back. I absentmindedly put a piece of egg on my fork and lifted it to my mouth. I missed though, and yolk dripped all over my chin. I tried to wipe it away, internally cursing myself for being so clumsy.

"You missed a bit," Embry said, before lifting his hand and running his thumb over my bottom lip. My heart stopped and heat spread through me at his touch. At the same time, the image of Felix flitted through my mind; the way he used to spend minutes at a time just caressing my face, the way his eyes lit up when they found mine. I stood up abruptly, sending the plate of food flying to the floor. I looked down at the mess and then up at the people around me.

"I'm so sorry; let me clean up," I started, but Esme rushed over and grabbed a hold of my hands before they could touch the spilled food.

"Why don't you step outside for a minute, while I clean this up? Nessie, honey, can you go with her?"

"No problem. Come on, Lucy, let's get you some air."

She took me by the arm and led me outside.

"Don't go too far, I don't want to risk the shield," Bella called after us.

"Sure, sure, we'll stay close," Renesmee answered.

We walked away from the house, not speaking. Eventually, she stopped and turned to me.

"Lucy, how much do you know about the wolves?"

I stared into the dense forest as I tried to recall my lessons on the subject.

"They're shape shifters, not werewolves, and they're designed to kill vampires."

That's basically as far as the Volturi's knowledge of the werewolves went. I know my uncle tried to get more information, but the Tribe guarded their legends well. Renesmee nodded.

"Yes, that's true. There are many other things that come with being a wolf as well, though. You will learn most of those things in time, no doubt, but there's one thing in particular that I need to talk to you about."

My eyes shifted from the trees to her face as I tried to imagine what she would have to tell me. She motioned for me to sit down in the grass of a small mound. She sat down next to me and took a deep breath.

"The wolf gene is passed from generation to generation, though the actual change only happens when there are vampires nearby. Only the strongest of the tribe have the gene; most of them are direct descendents of the first spirit warrior. I'm not going to go into the origin of the wolf right now. I wouldn't be able to do it justice; it's really a thrilling tale." She grinned at me widely before continuing.

"In order for the gene to stay as strong as possible, the wolf has its own way of selecting a mate. Have you ever heard of the term 'imprinting'?"

"A newborn bird imprints on its mother." I remembered this from my biology lessons.

"Yes. Except wolves imprint on mates."

That surprised me; I'd never heard of anything like that before.

"When a wolf imprints, it changes him forever. It happens the first time they look at that person; something shifts inside, and they find themselves forever bound to them."

I felt my brow furrow; in all honesty, this all sounded very strange to me. I also couldn't understand why I needed to know this. Renesmee continued.

"A wolf will be whatever their imprint needs them to be: a friend, a brother, a lover; only their happiness matters. Being a wolf's imprint is something extraordinary. I speak from experience; I'm Jacob's imprint."

My forehead creased even further in confusion as to why she would feel the need to share this with me. I really didn't want to know about her love life, not while my happily ever after had been so cruelly robbed from me.

"Lucy, do you understand why I'm telling you all this?" She looked at me intently, as if she were trying to convey something with her eyes.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Have you noticed the way Embry looks at you?" she asked me tentatively.

I thought back on every time I'd seen him; there was definitely something strange there. Right then, something clicked inside my brain.

"No…" I breathed as I realised what she was trying to say. She gave me a wary smile.

"Embry imprinted on you, Lucy."

"No," I spoke, louder this time. I jumped up and took a few steps away from her.

"That's impossible; why me?" I turned back to her, hoping for an explanation.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but don't worry, it's a good thing."

I stared at her in disbelief, wondering how she could possibly consider this a good thing.

"No, I won't accept it. Can't he take it back or something?"

Now it was her turn to stare at me in disbelief.

"No, of course he can't; it's irreversible. He loves you, Lucy, and that will never stop."

The world started spinning as I tried to process everything. Embry loved me. Not because he chose to, but because something inside him forced him to. I just couldn't wrap my head around it, nor did I want to. I didn't love him; he was not the one I wanted.

"Felix," I whispered before I fell to my knees. Renesmee kneeled beside me.

"What did you say?"

I looked at her; shock was evident on her face. I shook my head at her, unable to speak.

"Lucy, is there someone else?" she whispered.

A sob escaped me as I looked up at her and nodded.

"Who?" She gently rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"Felix," I choked out again.

"I remember him. He's a member of the Guard, right? Were you involved with him?"

I nodded again when I couldn't catch my breath enough to speak.

"Do you love him?" she asked gently. The question took me by surprise and so did my answer.

"Yes."

I heard her suck in a sharp breath, and at that moment, a loud howl sounded, making me jump with fright. I looked up and locked eyes with a grey wolf that stood at the edge of the tree line. The amount of hurt visible within his gaze tore straight through my heart and caused my stomach to clench painfully. I wanted to say something, but before I could open my mouth, he turned and ran into the forest, disappearing from sight, leaving me oddly empty and alone.

"I'm so sorry," I turned and looked at Renesmee. "I didn't mean to hurt him. It's just…I can't…not right now."

Her eyes were full of pity and understanding as she looked at me and nodded.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"Yes," I answered as I forced myself up. I needed some time to think about all of this. We walked back to the house in silence, both of us lost in thought. Edward met us just outside the door.

"Is everything okay?" he asked us. Renesmee looked at him, and I noticed his brow furrow briefly before his face smoothed out again. It was then that I remembered that he had the power to read minds. I panicked the tiniest bit, trying my best not to think about Felix, or even Demetri. Of course, that just caused it all to flash right to the forefront of my mind, but he pretended not to notice. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Whenever you feel up for it, we'll need to discuss what happened, and where we'll go from here. Is that okay with you, Lucy?"

"Sure, I suppose."

"Great. We need to wait until everyone is back. They're out exploring the forest, making sure that we're safe here," he explained. "Why don't you rest for a little while before they return?"

He smiled gently, and I returned his smile gratefully; I'd just been thinking that I needed to be alone. I wasted no time and walked straight to the bedroom where I pulled the door closed behind me. The room was cast in semi-darkness as the curtains were still closed. I sat down on my bed, trying to get a grip on all the different emotions that were warring in my head, but I failed. In the end, I just lay back and closed my eyes, hoping to escape reality for just a little while longer.

* * *

**Please don't think too badly of Lucy. She can't just forget everything she's been through. Babysteps….**

**Reviews make me love you...  
**


	14. Somewhere in the Middle

"Lucy, wake up."

I opened my eyes to find Jonathan looking down at me, and I realized I must have fallen asleep again.

"Give me a second," I replied as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Here, drink this." He handed me one of the two mugs I only now noticed he was holding. I sat up and took it.

"It's coffee; Bella made it. She thought you might need it."

He sat down beside me as I took a sip and nearly burned my mouth. Jonathan laughed at me.

"Careful; it's hot."

I shot him an annoyed glance while blowing on the liquid before my next sip. It tasted good, and I could feel myself waking up a bit.

"I wouldn't mind something stronger than coffee right now," Jonathan said, nudging me.

"Yeah, I would give anything for a shot of vodka," I laughed.

"So, they really seem like good people, right?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I suppose. I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know them."

"Do you think we stand a chance if your father decides to come and find you?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "My family is pretty powerful, and the Guard is big. I know some of the Cullens have impressive powers, like Bella's shield, and the wolves are amazingly strong as well."

As I talked about the wolves, my mind drifted to Embry and what had happened this morning. I couldn't get that pained look in his eyes out of my mind. Even as a wolf, his emotions had been pretty clear; I'd hurt him, even if I didn't mean to. I went back to that moment where our eyes met and remembered with perfect clarity how beautiful he looked in his wolf form. His grey fur was thick and covered with sporadic black spots. He was big and tall with lean muscles that rippled when he moved. It somehow reflected how he was as a human; beautiful and strong. I startled when Jonathan snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Where did you go? You completely zoned out."

"I'm sorry; I got a bit lost in my thoughts." I grinned sheepishly and took another sip of my coffee.

"No kidding. Care to share?"

He narrowed his eyes at me as I remained quiet.

"Lucy, I know something is going on. Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

I sighed in defeat, knowing that nothing got past Jonathan, and I told him everything that had occurred earlier that day. He nodded solemnly when I was done.

"That explains a lot actually."

I raised my eyebrows, and he laughed.

"No, really, the way he reacted when he first saw you was very intense. He's the one that caught you when you fainted, and he carried you inside."

It came back to me then; the brown eyes I had seen before I lost consciousness. They'd seemed so familiar at the time. His embrace had made me feel safe; like it was finally okay to just collapse, knowing that he'd take care of me.

"You need to talk to him, Lucy."

"I know." He was right. I had no idea how long we would be staying here, and it would be smart to at least try and clear the air between us.

"It'll be okay; you'll work it out." He wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me in. I snuggled contently against his shoulder.

"You've been such a good friend to me. I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"Don't even think about; it's my pleasure. Anything to get me away from my boring life."

We laughed together as I sat back up and finished my coffee. Jonathan took my mug from me and stood up.

"We need to get out there; they want to talk to us."

I nodded nervously and stood up. Jonathan grabbed my hand and squeezed it in a comforting way, letting me know I had his support. He let go before we entered the living room however, and I knew it was because of Embry. Carlisle rose and came to greet us. He put his hands on each of our shoulders and guided us to the only two seats still available. The room felt very crowded with everyone there, and all of them were looking at me. We sat down, and I looked around nervously. It was Carlisle that spoke first.

"Lucy, I understand this might be hard for you to talk about, but we need to know everything that happened before we can act. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I answered. I reached out for Jonathan's hand; I needed the comfort right now. He grabbed it tightly in both of his, and I couldn't help but risk a glance in Embry's direction. He sat on the other side of the room, next to Jacob. His head was down, and his shoulders were slumped. My heart squeezed uncomfortably knowing that I was the cause of his pain. Jonathan was right; I needed to talk to him.

"Can you tell us everything that happened on the night you left?

I took a deep breath and told them everything that I knew. They were quiet and let me speak without interruption the entire time, though sometimes there would be the occasional wide-eyed stare or sharp intake of breath. When I was finally finished, I dared another glance at Embry. He was staring right at me now, a mixture of pity and anger in his eyes. They softened when they met mine, and he gave me a sad smile. I smiled back before turning my attention back on Carlisle.

"So there are four children?"

"Yes, as far as I know. I doubt the others would lend themselves to the project. I don't think Uncle Marcus cares too much, and Alec is too young. If I know my uncle well enough then the other Guards would probably not be interesting enough for him to use."

"Yes, that would make sense. I don't know if you know this, Lucy, but I spent a few decades with your uncles and father when I was younger." I nodded to show him I knew, and he continued. "I've known your Uncle Aro to be a man who will do just about anything to get more power. He can be gentle and nice, but only if it will benefit him in the end. Still, I would never have thought he'd actually go this far."

"We have to do something about this. Those poor children can't grow up like that."

I looked up and saw that Rosalie had risen from her seat. Her eyes were frantic as she looked at Carlisle.

"Please, we have to get them out of there." She pleaded with him, and I wondered why she cared so much. Emmet stood up and wrapped his arm around her.

"Come sit, baby; we'll find a way to get them out." He looked at Carlisle. "Right?"

"I don't think we have a choice. It won't be easy though; they're powerful. I think we should all stay here for a while until we figure out the right way to do this. They have no idea that we know, so we can take as long as we need to get our plan together."

There were cheers and appreciative words from most of the men; they seemed to be ready for a fight. I really didn't know how I felt about it. It was my family they were so happy to go up against. They were evil; I got that, and I realized their plan needed to be stopped. The fact that these people were so casual about them hurt me though. I thought of Jane; she would be more than capable of handling herself, but still, the thought of her tiny form against all these big men had me worried for her and in return for them as well. I thought of my father and stepmother; they were not fighters, and especially, my stepmother would not survive this. I had no idea how I felt about that.

Unavoidably, my mind drifted to the two men in my life. They would be more than able to handle themselves, but which side would I choose if I was caught in the middle? Could I watch these people take down the only two people that ever gave me happiness? The confusion became overwhelming, and I bowed my head in my hands. Immediately, there were two cold hands on my hair. I closed my eyes for a moment, imagining Felix' hands, but the spell was broken when Edward spoke.

"We would never ask you to choose sides, Lucy. We understand how conflicting this must be for you. You have to understand, though, that taking on the Volturi is not something that's easily done, and the chances are there will be casualties, possibly on both sides."

I looked up and met his eyes. There was worry and anxiety there. Bella and Renesmee were right behind him, and I understood they're sacrifice. There really was a possibility that they would lose loved ones as well.

Right then, the familiar shrill sound of a cell phone broke the silence. Jonathan threw me an apologetic glance as he reached for his phone inside his pocket.

"He's been calling ever since we left." He looked at the display on his phone.

"Jason?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I think it's best if you get rid of that phone. If The Volturi ever get wind of the fact that you're with her, that would be the easiest way to track you since they've lost Demetri's ability." Carlisle extended his palm towards Jonathan, who took one last, sad look at the device and handed it over. Carlisle flipped it open and switched it off before putting it in his pocket. Jonathan looked so lost, and I felt so bad for him. His only connection to his loved one was now lost.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this." I looked at all of them in turn, my eyes lingering slightly on Embry.

"This isn't your fault; you did the right thing in coming to us. Together we'll stop them. Jasper?" Edward stood up and motioned to Jasper who nodded. Immediately I felt a lot more relaxed, and I smiled when I remembered that he had the ability to influence emotions. This was exactly what I needed to get through my next task. I took a deep breath to steady myself and stood up. Embry's head was down again as I made my way over to him. The others were talking amongst themselves, but I knew some of them were staring while I walked across the room.

"Embry?" His head shot up at the sound of my voice, and he looked at me with wary eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he whispered. He sounded almost afraid. I led the way to my small room, and he followed me in, closing the door behind us. As I sat down on my bed, he stood awkwardly by the door, looking at his feet. I sighed nervously, not knowing how or where to begin.

"Will you sit with me, please?" My voice was hardly more than a whisper, but he responded immediately and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear what I said this morning. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you."

The sadness I saw in his eyes when he finally looked at me almost took my breath away. I wanted to reach out and comfort him so bad that my hand actually twitched in my lap.

"It's my own fault; I shouldn't have been out there in the first place. Edward tried to warn me, but I had to see if you were okay."

I remained silent, not quite sure how to respond to that. He bowed his head into his hands and tugged at his hair. After a few seconds, he looked up again and sighed loudly.

"This is just as strange to me as at is to you, you know."

He hunched over and stared at the ground. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his body. His shirt stretched tight against his toned back; the white fabric somehow made his skin seem even darker. The muscles in his arms were tensed, bulging out from under his sleeve. I had the overwhelming urge to run my fingers over his skin to see if it was really as smooth as it looked. As much as I tried to ignore it, I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards him, and I wondered if the imprint was affecting me as well. I squeezed my eyes firmly shut in an attempt to clear my mind, but the image of him didn't fade. In the end, I gave up and opened my eyes again.

"How does it happen? Why did it choose me?" I just couldn't understand what was so special about me.

His eyes found mine, and he smiled sadly.

"Because you're the one I'm meant to be with."

I sighed, letting those words sink in.

"So it really is as simple as that? Something inside is making you love me because we would make the best genetic match, and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Lucy, I don't want to do anything about it. Regardless of what's happening, finding you is the best thing that ever happened to me." He reached out and put his hand on mine. His dark skin stood in odd contrast to my pale complexion. I could feel the warmth coming from his skin as his fingers curled around mine. Automatically, my fingers did the same, and before I realized it, we were holding hands. I looked up and smiled shyly.

"I don't know if I can do this now, or ever even; I need you to understand that." He nodded once before I continued. "Can we just be friends for now?"

"I think I can do that." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I carefully tugged my hand from his. I stood up, and he followed my lead.

"We should probably see if there's anything to eat in this house." His stomach grumbled loudly to emphasize his words, and I giggled at the noise. He chuckled with me, and we looked into each other's eyes. I wasn't focused on where I was walking, and my toe caught on a loose rug. Before I could fall, he caught me and held me to him tightly. I clung to his arms to try and find my balance, and the movement put us even closer together. My nose was almost pressed against his collarbone; his sweet scent permeated my nostrils, making me dizzy. His hands moved gently up and down my back as he tried to stand me up straight. Eventually I found my balance, and I found myself pushed against him, our bodies connecting, heat coming from both of us. I looked up slowly; his face was only inches away from mine. All I could focus on was his mouth and how close it was to mine. The urge to just reach out and kiss him was overwhelming. He pushed me from him before I could act however, leaving me cold and very confused.

"Friends, remember?" His mouth curved into a crooked smile.

"Right, friends."

As we walked out the door and back into the living room, I tried to shake what happened, but I kept reliving it over and over again in my mind. The images of Embry were alternated for images of Felix, and before long, I was going crazy with confusion. I knew I couldn't go there with him now, that friendship was the wisest thing to do, but I also couldn't help but feel the way I felt whenever I was around him. I sighed deeply as I realized this was going to be so much harder than I thought. I almost longed for the days with Demetri; at least I knew he didn't want me. Felix wasn't an option anymore; I knew that, but a big part of me wasn't ready to let him go. I wondered if his child was born yet and what kind of father he would be. He would be good to his child; I was sure of that, better than my father had been to me.

I looked around the room at all the people here. They were so close, all of them a family, no matter that most of them weren't even related. I felt so far outside of this group, no matter how much they tried to make me feel welcome. I really didn't belong anywhere now, not with my family and not here. All I could ever hope for was to belong somewhere again, someday.

* * *

**A/N**

**Once again I know I have been bad at replying at reviews. Like I said in the A/N of the latest Absolution chapter, I had some drama going on. It's all solved now, so I promise I will be better this time.**

**Thanks to the usual suspects:**

**My lifeline SusanAshlea**

**The sweetest Beta in the world Jkane180**

**Megsly (angeliswish)**

**To my Twitterfriends who I love and adore.**

**To all you readers who take the time to review, I love you SFM!**

**xoxo  
**


	15. Lifting the Veil

I sat in the farthest and darkest corner of the room, watching the rest of them discuss how and when to take on my family. It had been like this for the last few days, and though Edward had kept his word so far, and I wasn't forced to participate, it still took its toll on me to hear them talking about the fight with so much enthusiasm. When Emmett volunteered to take on Felix, I finally had enough. I stood up and walked into the kitchen where I was surprised to find Jonathan sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Care to join me?"

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"They're very into this fight, aren't they?" He turned to face me and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, it's all they seem to be able to talk about. I'm getting pretty sick of it."

Jonathan leaned in and put his mouth to my ear.

"Want to have some fun?"

I turned to face him.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

He grinned at me and stood up.

"Meet me outside in five."

He walked out of the kitchen, towards the front door. I stood up as well and made my way to the living room. The maps of the castle that they'd drawn up with my help two days ago were on the table. Everyone was bent over them, drawing more lines and pointing at places. I inadvertently glanced at the paper, and my eyes sought out my room against my will. My stomach lurched when I saw that there were notes in it, but my eyes blurred, and I couldn't read them. I looked away and made my way over to Bella.

"I'm going outside with Jonathan for a while to clear my mind. I won't go far, I promise."

She nodded, her brow furrowed. I quickly turned and left before any of them could say anything. Once I got outside, I looked around for Jonathan.

"Lucy, over here." I looked in the direction where his voice was coming from and found him in a small opening between the trees, sitting behind a large tree that had fallen over. We would be close enough for Bella to shield us, but we would still be hidden from view. I made my way over and sat down next to him.

"So, what's your plan?"

He grinned widely and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from under his sweater.

"Whoa! Where did you find that?"

"In one of the kitchen cabinets, all the way in the back. It's unopened."

"Well, we'll have to change that."

I ripped the bottle from his hands and unscrewed the lid. Without hesitation, I put the bottle to my mouth and took in a few mouthfuls. The liquid stung and tasted foul, but it immediately calmed my nerves. I handed the bottle to Jonathan, and he didn't waste time in gulping down some of it. We took turns drinking in silence for a while before he spoke.

"I needed this. Everything is just so gloom and doom over here, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh," I responded, putting my mouth to the bottle again. There was a happy buzz in my head now, my anxiety quickly evaporating.

"I miss Jason. I just wish I could talk to him." He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I know. I miss Vincenzo and Gabby and our drunken nights at the cabin by the lake. It seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he sighed again. "Drinking all night and then watching the sun come up over the lake. Those were happier times."

"Do you remember the way those two used to snore? You could really tell they were related." He snorted before bursting into a fit of laughter. I joined him and before long we were falling over each other, clutching our stomachs.

"Lucy?"

Embry's voice was confused and concerned, and I tried to keep my face as straight as possible while looking up at him. Quil, Jacob and Seth were with him.

"Embry." I tried to sound serious, but that only caused a giggle to escape my lips. Not to mention the fact that there seemed to be two of him.

"Are you drinking?" He reached out and snatched the bottle from my hand.

"Hey! Give that back. We found that fair and square; it's ours. Get your own stuff." I stood up and walked over to him.

"She's drunk," Quil said to Embry.

"_She_ is right here, and _she_ doesn't appreciate being talked about." I waved my finger in front of Quil's face. Then I turned to Embry and quickly ripped the bottle from his hand.

"Ha! What do you say now, Mr. you're-so-drunk? You didn't see that coming, did you?" I was aware of the fact I was a bit unsteady on my feet, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Don't do this, Lucy. You're being ridiculous."

Embry's words enraged me, and I stepped up close to him.

"Ridiculous, huh? Well, you're all a bunch of uptight party-poopers, and I'm sick of it. You go and plan your stupid war against my family; I'll be having a little fun. You know what that is, right?"

"You're coming back inside. I'll make you some coffee."

Embry wrapped his hand tightly around my arm, but I shrugged him off and pushed him away.

"Get your hands off me. I'm not going anywhere, not with you anyway. In fact, I think I'll be going over there." I pointed into the dark forest and started walking.

"Lucy, don't. Come back."

"Don't you dare follow me; I mean it. Leave me alone!" I picked up my pace until I was running and quickly made my way into the dense forest.

"Lucy, come back! Where are you going?"

I ran further and further away from his voice, until I couldn't hear anything but the sound of the wind through the trees. I staggered through the forest, the bottle still clutched in my hand. The trees were hard to make out in the dark, causing me to bump into them again and again. Fortunately, my tough skin did more damage to the trees than the trees did to me. I kept walking, further and further into the dark. Bella's shield would be at risk, I realized that, but I didn't care; I almost wanted my family to find me. I wondered whether they would drag me back to Volterra or if they would just kill me on the spot. Part of me hoped for the latter; at least the suffering would be over, and the pain would be gone. I couldn't stand this anymore; being amongst all these people. Everyone seemed to have their place but me.

I stopped and put the bottle to my mouth. Most of the liquid went past my lips and down my shirt, but I didn't care. I drank and drank until the bottle was nearly empty and my brain was in a happy fog. Clumsily I tried to walk on, but I found I couldn't pinpoint where I was or where I was going. Eventually I just sat down on the damp ground, pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I stared into the dark, not really seeing anything and not really caring. The dark was my comfort; here I could hide. I couldn't remember how long I sat there; it could have been minutes, though it felt more like hours. A noise startled me, and I tried to focus my eyes on the spot the noise appeared to be coming from. I thought I caught a glimpse of grey, but it was gone before I could be sure. I rested my chin on my knees and resumed my mindless staring. After a minute or so, I heard another noise, like footsteps, and they were coming closer. Again I tried to focus, and it wasn't long before Embry appeared from the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" My voice sounded harsh, and my words were slurred, but I didn't care.

"I came to find you. You shouldn't run away like that; Bella's shield can only reach so far. If you expose yourself, they'll come find you." He kneeled before me and looked me in the eyes. The concern I found there made me oddly angry.

"I don't care; let them find me."

Embry looked at me in shock.

"You don't mean that, Lucy. Why would you want them to find you? Do you _want_ to go back to them?"

The sheer disbelief in his tone angered me even more. I glared at him, which was hard to do, since the alcohol was really affecting my eyesight.

"They're my family, Embry; all of them. My father's blood runs in my veins, my uncle's influence is in everything I do, Jane took care of me my entire life, Demetri was my friend and playmate. Felix…" I stopped there; I simply couldn't continue. Embry was silent for a moment before he stood up and turned away from me. Rage truly boiled inside me now, and I stood up shakily.

"You're all so ready to kill them, _all_ of you. I know Edward said that you wouldn't force me to choose, but isn't that exactly what's going to happen? How can I not be caught in the middle of this? I don't want _any_ of them to die!"

My voice grew louder, though my words were still slightly slurred. Now that I had started letting out my frustration, I found myself unable to stop. I stumbled closer to Embry, who still had his back turned to me.

"Don't you understand what it's like for me? Whenever all of you talk about this fight, you're talking about murdering the ones I love." He turned and looked at me in shock. I stepped up even closer and continued.

"Yes, I do love them. Why is that such a surprise to you, to _all_ of you?"

I pushed my hand against his chest to try and emphasize my point, but I only ended up pushing myself backwards. I huffed when I landed ungracefully on my butt. He leaned over and reached out his hand, but I ignored it and tried to stand up on my own. I nearly fell over, but he caught me by the elbow and kept me steady.

"Let me go," I hissed, too angry to let him touch me.

"No, you'll fall," he replied. He was probably right, but that only angered me more. I tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter, grabbing my other elbow when I threatened to fall again. He pulled me to him, and I was shocked to see anger in his eyes.

"Stop this now. You're drunk. I'm taking you home." His voice was dark as he pulled me with him. I stumbled into his chest, my palms flat against it, and I couldn't help but run my fingers over his smooth skin. He was only wearing shorts, no shirt. My hands ran over his chest and down his sides, towards his hips. When I looked up, I found him looking down at me with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes filled with wonder. I threw him a small smile and resumed my exploration of his soft, warm body. My hands continued onto his back, where I ran them up and down. I could hear him breathing now, and his chest was heaving. I smiled again before looking him in the eye.

"Do you really love me, Embry?"

His eyes narrowed, and he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Yes," he eventually answered.

I moved in even closer, pressing myself against him.

"Prove it." I waited, holding my breath. He never moved. Eventually, I stood on my tiptoes and placed my hand on his neck to pull him down.

"Prove you love me, Embry." His mouth was so close that his breath washed over my face in small, warm gusts. A soft whine escaped him before he closed the distance between us and kissed me.

I really wasn't fully prepared for the emotions I felt the moment his lips touched mine. Warmth flooded through me, spreading from my lips, all the way through my body, settling in my heart. My chest was on fire; the heat consumed me. I couldn't remember ever being kissed like that before, not when Demetri kissed me for the first time and not when Felix kissed me goodbye. I felt the slightest twinge of sadness and guilt at the thought of Felix, but it quickly disappeared when he deepened the kiss and pulled me even closer.

My fingers were digging hard into the flesh of his back, while his hands entwined themselves in my hair, pulling my head back. I sighed audibly when his mouth left mine, and his lips began a torturous trail down my neck, leaving hot, wet marks wherever he kissed me. Somewhere in the deepest realms of my subconscious, I knew this wasn't a good idea, that this was too fast, but I quickly silenced that nagging voice when his lips reached my collarbone, and he nipped at my skin. I tugged at his hair, trying to make him go lower, and he obliged. I moaned with longing, wanting even more still. I moved my hand downwards, over his chest, down his abdomen, to the front of his shorts. My hand found the evidence of his desire, and I chuckled while rubbing it up and down. He gasped and quickly yanked my hand away while taking a step backwards.

"We need to stop." He held me at a distance, panting heavily. I tried to get closer to him again, but he wouldn't let me.

"Lucy, stop!" His voice was angry now, and it was enough to make me stop moving. I stood still and looked up at him, surprised at his livid expression. Tears welled up in my eyes at his rejection, and I tried my best to fight them back.

"Don't you want me?" My voice came out shakier than I'd intended. He released me and stepped away even further. I was unable to move; instead, I hugged my arms around myself, trying to ward off the sudden chill that had been left after he released me. He looked at me, pain evident in his face.

"You really have no idea how hard it is for me to stay away from you, do you? How much it physically hurts to not reach out and touch you every time that you're near? Lucy, not only do I want you, I _crave_ you. Every part of me aches to be with you."

He stepped up closer, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. I repressed the urge to step back, but I had to admit he scared me a little.

"Don't ever question my love for you again. I love you, and I always will. It's as simple as that. No matter how much you try to push me away, or how much you piss me off, I will still love you. Always."

I couldn't think, let alone speak. My brain felt like it was on overload; it couldn't process any of what he just said. He sounded sincere, but I wasn't sure if I could trust him. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that I was lied to. If he really loved me, wouldn't he want me?

"Lies." I didn't mean to say it, but it came out nonetheless. Embry stiffened, and he stepped away from me again.

"I would _never_ lie to you. Not about this, or about anything. There's nothing I can do to prove that to you; you're just going to have to trust me."

His eyes were soft and gentle again as he moved in and cupped my face in his hands.

"I will earn your trust; I promise you. Someday you'll realize that what I'm saying is true."

He leaned in closer, his lips nearly on mine again. I held my breath in anticipation.

"I love you, Lucy, with all my heart."

He pressed his mouth to mine lightly; our lips hardly touched, yet it was enough to once again ignite the fire within. I had no time to respond, however, because we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by the wolf pack.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jake looked between me and Embry with obvious confusion.

"Nothing. I was just about to take her home." Embry released me but grabbed my hand. I took it gratefully; the scrutinizing stares of the people around us were very intimidating. Jake pushed his hand against Embry's chest to stop him. The two men glared at each other for a few seconds before Quil stepped in.

"Chill out, guys. Let's just focus on getting Lucy home for now."

Jake turned to me, and I actually took a step back; he looked furious.

"If you ever pull a stupid stunt like that again, I swear I will hand you over to your family myself."

Renesmee stepped forward and pulled at Jake's arm.

"Baby, calm down."

He didn't even acknowledge her presence; instead, he continued his tirade.

"You put all of us at risk tonight. If you had gotten outside of Bella's shield, your family would have known you're still alive, and they would've come looking. That wouldn't have ended well for any of us."

He advanced even closer, making me cower a bit. Embry stepped between us, and I quickly hid behind him.

"Back off," he growled, and Jake's eyes widened in surprise. Renesmee tugged harder at Jake's arm, forcing him to fall back a little.

"Jake's right; she should know better. I'm getting sick of looking after this brat's ass. Sort this mess out. I'm going for a run." Leah turned around and disappeared into the forest, leaving me seething at her words. Without realizing, I almost ran after her, but Embry pulled me back by my hand.

"I'm taking her back now. Stay away from us; I mean it."

He dragged me along with him, and soon, we were deep into the trees again. I was relieved to realize no one was following us. We walked back to the cabin in silence, my hand still in his. I didn't fight it; I was too tired, and it felt comforting. When we reached the cabin, Esme and Bella were standing outside. Bella looked as if she was going to say something, but Embry quickly silenced her.

"Don't," he growled. We walked into the cabin, where the Cullens were gathered in the living room. They all gaped at us, but none of them spoke. Embry pulled me past all of them, out of the room and into my bedroom. He slammed the door behind us, making me jump slightly. I just stood there as he sat down on the bed and stared into space. Eventually, he sighed and lay back.

"Will you lay with me, Lucy?"

I hesitated for a second but then walked over to the bed and lay down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him so that my head was resting on his chest. We never spoke again; instead, I concentrated on his breathing and thought of everything that had happened that night. I knew I handled things wrong, and they had every right to be upset with me. Embry must've realized that as well, but yet he defended me to everyone, even his Alpha. I also couldn't deny the fact that tonight had awakened feelings inside of me that I never thought I would feel again. Yet here I was, in his arms, and it felt right. I still had a long way to go, but I was starting to think that it could be worth it in the end if Embry would be beside me.

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Jkane180 - For making this story flow, for fixing my comma's and for understanding the way I write. **

**SusanAshlea - For eveything.**

**Megsly (angelicwish) - For telling me it didn't suck.**


	16. Growing Up

I woke up more rested that I'd been in weeks. I was warm in Embry's embrace but not uncomfortable. I slowly opened my eyes to find him looking down at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning."

"Hi," I answered shyly, suddenly remembering last night's events. I shifted in his arms, trying to hide my face.

"Are you okay?"

His hand found its way to my face, and he lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine," I replied, pushing myself off of him and sitting up. Waking up in his arms had felt good, but it also confused me greatly. Our kiss last night had changed things - something I hadn't expected. My feelings for Embry had changed, and I was happy to be near him. It made me feel guilty about Felix, who still held a large part of my heart, but I knew I had to let him go. Felix had said goodbye to me, and there was no chance that we could ever be together again. It was time I accepted that.

He sat up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I knew we'd made some progress last night, but I also knew I needed to apologize for my behaviour if I wanted to start this right.

"Embry, I'm sorry."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"For what?" There was apprehension in his voice.

"For everything: for getting drunk, for running away, for making you fight with your friends. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Yes, it was. You could have put us all in serious danger. Jacob had every right to be as angry as he was."

I swallowed thickly. I knew he was right, but it was still hard to hear.

"I'm not mad at you, Lucy. I know you're sorry. Just as long as you understand how badly this could've ended."

I nodded timidly, tears stinging in my eyes. He tightened his hold on me and pulled me to him.

"It'll be okay; I promise." He pressed his lips to my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

"I should apologize to everyone."

"That's probably a good idea."

I pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know what would've happened last night, if you hadn't come for me."

"I'll always come for you." His voice was soft and gentle, and his smile was loving. Without thinking, I raised my hand to his face and caressed his cheek. His beautiful dark eyes made my breath catch and sent tingles throughout my body. I could still feel the way his warm lips had moulded to mine last night, so different from the cold, unyielding lips I was used to. The look in his eyes changed from kindness, to confusion, to lust, and we moved closer. A sigh escaped me before his lips touched mine.

His kiss was soft and gentle; better than any of the kisses we'd shared so far. Everything around us seemed to fall away; nothing mattered, just us two. Our lips touched again and again, tender and sweet. My body responded to his in ways I couldn't control. We were so in tune; it felt natural, as if we'd been doing this for years.

With a last, lengthy kiss, he pulled away from me and pressed his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes, savouring the closeness. My reservations about him and the imprint were rapidly fading, and I could no longer deny that I had feelings for him.

"Embry," I whispered.

"Yes, Lucy," he replied, his voice hoarse.

Before I could speak, there was a loud knock on the door, startling us both. We quickly moved away from each other before the door opened, and Jacob came in. He looked between us, his brow furrowed.

"Can you both come to the living room? We need to talk."

With that, he turned and left, leaving me suddenly terrified. We quietly got up, holding hands, and made our way to everyone else. I knew I deserved anything I'd get, but that didn't make me less scared of what was to come. Sure enough, everyone in the room looked sullen when we walked in. Leah and Rosalie looked downright hostile. Jonathan sat huddled in a distant corner. He looked up when I walked in and smiled apologetically. I smiled back, trying to convey without words that he had nothing to be sorry for; this was my own mess. We sat down on the couch, where there was still a little room between Jacob and Carlisle. It was silent for a while, and I knew they were waiting for me to speak. I gathered all my strength and addressed the room at large.

"I feel I owe you all an apology. My actions yesterday were rash and stupid. I'm very sorry that I put you all in danger; I didn't mean to. It won't happen again, I promise."

"I'm glad that you understand what your actions could've caused. Luckily, you didn't go far enough for Bella to lose you, but I have to urge you to never do anything like that again." Carlisle spoke in a gentle, yet stern voice.

I nodded towards him and smiled. His kind nature made me feel a little more comfortable.

"So, that's it? She apologizes, and she's forgiven? That's bullshit! We're all out here, away from our friends and families, risking our lives for her. All she's done is moan and complain. You'd think she could be a bit more grateful. I, for one, am sick of it."

Leah's words stung, though I knew she was right. I startled when Embry practically snarled at her.

"Leah, that's completely uncalled for. You've heard what she's been through. She doesn't know any of us, and yet she's trusting us with her life. Do you have any idea how hard it is for her to hear us plotting to murder the ones she loves?"

Embry was standing now, his fists clenched. The other people in the room looked between him, Leah and me in shock. I didn't want to cause any more trouble, so I stood up beside him and put my hand on the small of his back. Immediately, I felt him relax under my touch.

"It's okay, Embry. Thank you, but it's time I deal with this myself."

I turned and faced Leah.

"Listen, I know this is disrupting your life, and for that, I'm sorry. You also have every right to be upset about what I did last night. However, it wouldn't kill you to put yourself in my position."

Leah looked stunned, and around her, some of the others snickered. When she didn't respond, I continued.

"My whole life, all I wanted was for someone to love me. My father doesn't care, and I'm honestly beginning to doubt that my uncles ever did. I was raised by Jane, which, as you probably can imagine, wasn't very pleasant. I've seen more things, horrible things, than a person should ever have to witness."

I stalled at the next part, my voice catching in my throat. Over to my right, Edward leaned forward.

"Go on, Lucy. It's important for everyone to understand this."

I nodded and glanced up at Embry. He squeezed my hand and smiled in encouragement, giving me the strength to go on.

"When I finally thought I'd found love, it was almost immediately taken from me. I'm very sure that Felix was forced into this; it's impossible to deny a direct order from my uncle. Be that as it may, we have no future together. I'm beginning to come to terms with that."

Embry's hand left mine, and for a split second, I was worried I'd hurt him, but then his arm snaked around my waist, and he pulled me into his side. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I'm so proud of you."

I smiled shyly at his words and his closeness. Together we faced everyone again.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Embry looked across the room, daring anyone to speak up. No one did.

"Good." He turned to me and cupped my face. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Actually, I think I'd like to spend some time with Renesmee." The idea had just occurred to me, and I hoped she would say yes. I turned to find her smiling eagerly. Embry released me and nudged me towards her.

"Let's go outside, Lucy. I want to go soak up some sun." She grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me out the door; her enthusiasm made me giggle. As soon as we were far enough out so that we couldn't be overheard, she turned and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you, Lucy! I knew Embry would win you over eventually." She pulled back and beamed at me. Her smile was infectious, and I couldn't help but return it. We sat down on the same mound where she'd first told me about the imprint. It was only a short time ago, but yet it seemed like forever.

"He's certainly growing on me," I told her.

"How can he not? He's an incredible man. He got a little lost when his mother died a couple of years ago, but after Jacob and his father took him in, he found his way again."

"His mother died? What about his father?"

Renesmee shrugged.

"No one knows. Since only direct descendants of the original chief inherit the wolf gene, there are only three possibilities; Sam's father, Quil's father or Jacob's father. Nobody talks about it, though. I'm not sure Embry wants to know."

She lifted her face up to the sun, and I noticed the faint shimmer her skin had. I looked down at my arms and saw the same thing there. I put my right arm next to her left. She opened her eyes and looked at me curiously when I touched her. When she saw what I was doing, she lifted her arm as well and smiled.

"Have you ever met anyone else like us?" I asked her.

"Only once, when I was very little. His name is Nahuel."

I nodded when I remembered that he was basically the reason my uncle hadn't been able to defeat the Cullens like he wanted to. It wasn't something that was written in their history books, but Felix had told me about it anyway. I smiled sadly when I remembered our lessons. He had a knack for making even the most boring things sound like exciting tales.

"Renesmee," I started.

"Can you please call me Nessie? Renesmee is such a mouthful."

I smiled and nodded.

"Nessie, how did you know you loved Jacob?"

Her eyes glazed over as she stared in the distance.

"I've always loved Jacob; I honestly can't remember a time when I didn't. He's always been by my side, from the day I was born. He was my best friend, and as I grew older, my love changed, and eventually, we became a couple. Much to my father's dismay, I might add." She chuckled and nudged my shoulder with hers.

"So, there was never anyone else but Jacob?"

"No, never." She looked up into my eyes. "Tell me about Felix."

I sighed deeply, trying to keep my breathing even. The mention of his name still hurt me, though the pain was lessening.

"Felix is strong, wonderful and kind. He's always looked out for me, making sure I was okay. He was just always there for me, whenever I needed him. I don't know when he started having feelings for me, but it was a while before I realised how I felt about him. I was…distracted."

Nessie looked at me curiously but didn't speak. I took a deep breath and continued.

"As far back as I can remember, I always had a soft spot for Demetri. He was funny, carefree and full of energy. Now I understand that he was also incredibly selfish and arrogant, but at the time, I didn't see it. I developed a crush on him, and when I finally reached maturity, I acted on it. It was on the very day of my last birthday that he took my virginity."

Next to me, I heard Nessie gasp. I was afraid to look at her, so instead, I stared ahead at the trees that rustled slightly in the early summer breeze.

"Naïve as I was, I believed that it meant he felt the same way about me. Imagine my surprise when he left me alone the second we were done. I didn't understand it; all I knew was that I wanted that feeling back. Now I know that I mistook sex for love, but at that time, I thought the best thing to do was to seduce Felix to try and make Demetri jealous."

My thoughts drifted back to the night of my coming out party. I regretted not giving in to his loving touches. I hadn't understood them at the time.

"Of course, that didn't work. The next day my entire family was gone, and I was alone in the castle. Looking back, that must've been when they collected the women. When they came back, both Felix and Demetri were different. I spent the night they returned with Demetri, but my feelings for Felix slowly began to surface. When I finally realized I loved him, it was too late; he told me he couldn't see me anymore."

Tears ran slowly down my cheeks as I remembered our last night together. Nessie threw her arm around my shoulder and hugged me close. My voice was no more than a whisper when I continued.

"Now I know he must've already conceived a child before that night. Knowing Felix, his conscience would've plagued him greatly. He must've known how much it would hurt me eventually, and I believe he was trying to protect me. At the time, I didn't understand it at all, though. I just thought I was losing everything, once again."

My emotions overtook me then, and I started sobbing uncontrollably in Nessie's arms. She let me cry for a long time, just holding me close. When the tears finally stopped coming, I felt oddly relieved. I was done crying over my past; it was time to move forward.

"Thanks for listening."

Nessie stroked my hair and smiled at me.

"No problem."

We sat together in silence for a few moments before she stood up.

"I'm going back in. Are you coming?"

I wasn't ready yet; I needed to gather my thoughts.

"I think I'll stay here for a while, if that's okay?"

She nodded and started walking away, but after a few steps, she stopped and turned.

"Do you want me to ask Embry to join you?"

I shook my head.

"Not now. I think I need to be alone for a while."

She nodded in understanding and made her way back to the house.

I sighed loudly, exhaling in a huff. A lot of things had fallen into place last night. Ever since I left Volterra, I'd felt detached from the rest of the world, as if I wasn't really here. I supposed I'd been traumatized after everything that had happened. When Embry'd kissed me, a part of me had awoken that I thought I'd never feel again. He'd brought me back to earth and given me something to fight for. I finally had to face the truth; a fight was unavoidable. I could either sit back and watch it play out, or I could play an active role and be able to have some control over the outcome.

Now that I'd finally given in to my feelings for Embry, it was easier to think about what was coming. I was no longer facing it alone; Embry, Nessie and even Jonathan, were in my corner. As for everyone else, I decided I would start making some effort to get to know them. Being raised the way I was, isolated and sheltered, had made it difficult for me to interact with people outside my own family. That had to change in order for me to make it through this. Leah was right; they were risking their lives for me. The least I could do was show them I appreciated it. I needed the Cullens and the Pack as much as they needed me. Going up against my family meant we would have to show a united front, or we wouldn't stand a chance. If I doubted my loyalty, even for a second, my father and uncle would surely use it against me.

In truth, they were the only ones I really feared. Uncle Aro had never fully gotten over the fact that he wasn't able to control the Cullens the way he wanted to. My father would just be outraged that I'd deceived him. Both would want to see me punished for running to their enemy, and both would be most dangerous because of that. I wasn't sure about Jane and Alec. They'd always stoically followed orders, never questioning them, but lately I'd seen a slight change in Jane, and I hoped her brother would follow. As for Demetri and Felix; I honestly didn't think they would fight me if it came to that. At least, I hoped they wouldn't; the last thing I wanted to do was watch them go up against the wolves and Cullens. We were with too many for them to stand a chance, especially considering that Bella's shield would leave Jane powerless.

I stood up, my decision clear in my mind. I would go in and help any way I could. I wiped some sand off my jeans before righting my shoulders and walking towards the house. I had to be strong now. A war was coming. I had a fight to plan.

* * *

**Please take a moment to read the following:**

**I'm absolutely thrilled to announce that Fallen Princess has been nominated for The Vampies. I have no clue how this happened, as the stories I'm running against are way more popular than mine. This brings me to the following: if you read my little fic and love it, can you please spare a couple of minutes to vote for me? Your vote could make all the difference and it would make me really, really happy! The link is: **http: (double slash)twificpics (dot) com (slash) vampawards (slash) **I'm nominated for The Poisened Apple (best angst) and Evil Always Wins...Because Good Is Dumb (best Volturi/Nomads) If you've voted, please let me know, so I can thank you again and again!**

**Also, Fallen Princess has won the Underdog Award in the Shimmers! SQUEE! That makes me Best New Author! Thanks to everyone that voted. Again, tell me if you did, I will show you my undying love...**

**Last, head over to www (dot) myvampfiction (dot) com to read my o/s Rise to Power - the Creation of Caius. It was written for the Volturi Challenge and it WON!**

**Thanks to:**

**Jkane180 - without you, my stuff wouldn't shine.**

**SusanAshlea - for...well...everything**

**Megsly (angelicwish) - for being my bitch-twin and rescuing a kitten  
**


	17. Coming Closer

**Lemon Alert ;-)**

* * *

"I give! I give!" I giggled loudly as Emmett held me in a chokehold with one arm and tickled me with the other. He loosened his grip, giving me the chance to retaliate. Swiftly, I turned and kneed him where it hurt the most. He doubled over, his hands clutched to his groin.

"Gotcha," I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips and smiling down on him smugly.

"No fair," he managed to choke out as he curled into a ball on the floor, still clutching his crotch.

"Hey! Watch the family jewels! I need those in one piece." Rosalie walked up to us, speaking in mock indignation, but the corners of her lips were tugging up, and I could see she was trying not to laugh.

"Did she hurt you, baby?" she cooed, leaning over to stroke his face. Emmett jumped back up and grimaced.

"I'm fine; tough as fuck." He jogged in place and punched the air a few times. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, and I chuckled.

"Let's go inside, Emmett. You've done enough training for one day."

For five weeks now, we'd been preparing for the confrontation with my family. This meant careful planning and preparation, and also, combat training. That part was all mine. Not only did my family train me to be an excellent fighter, I was also the only one that knew every single weak spot of all the members of my family. We'd mostly concentrated on Aro and my father, though we'd briefly discussed Jane and Alec, and even Marcus. Felix and Demetri were off limits, however - something everyone understood and respected. I still held hope that this could be resolved peacefully, but I understood that we needed to be fully prepared for whatever might happen.

Following up on the promise I'd made myself weeks ago, I'd put in a valiant effort to get to know everyone. I still had my preferences; the wolves, for instance, were easy to be around, and after her initial reserve, even Leah had become somewhat of a friend. Out of the Cullens, I got along best with Renesmee and Emmett. Rosalie was never far apart from her husband, and over the weeks, we'd established a weird sort of bond. She often asked me questions about my childhood and how I was raised, and in turn, she told me about her life. I understood her interest in this war, and I wished she'd been around to fight for me all those years ago.

Carlisle and Esme were truly the parental figures amongst us. Whenever one of us needed anything, we always turned to them. Jonathan and Carlisle got along very well, always talking about history and the places Carlisle had been. I guessed that Jonathan found something in Carlisle that he didn't have with his own father, and it made me happy to see them together. Nessie had truly become my family. I'd never bonded with anyone that quickly, and it felt like we'd known each other our entire lives. We spent a lot of time together, either just the two of us, or together with Jacob and Embry. Jacob turned out to be a very nice guy, and even though we might have started off on the wrong foot, I now had a deep respect of what he did for his pack. He was a natural-born leader and everyone listened to him, whether he asked them to or not.

As for my relationship with Embry, we'd still done little more than kiss. This was largely due to the fact that we were always surrounded by people; it was hard to find any time to be alone. We did sleep together every night, but that was only because Embry got anxious if we were apart for too long, and in all honesty, I felt the same way. Another part of me didn't want to jump into this like I had with Demetri and Felix. I wasn't ready for more heartbreak, and though I knew Embry would never hurt me, the fear was still very much present. I was falling for him more and more each day, and the thought of losing him scared me even more than facing my family. He was the bright light in an otherwise dark and unknown future, and without him, everything would just be darkness again.

Not a day went by that I didn't think about my family and what I was about to do. I wondered about the children and what they'd be like. If everything had gone right, I should have a little brother or sister right now. I couldn't even comprehend that thought, though I hoped more than anything that for the sake of the child, it was a boy. That way my father wouldn't be as cruel as he'd been with me. As for Felix and Demetri's children, I simply couldn't even imagine it. I just hoped they would be good fathers, better than mine, but I didn't really doubt they would be. Aro however, was a different matter. My sly and manipulative uncle would only be interested in creating a general for his army. His son would be raised to become the leader I should've been. For his sake, all of us agreed that we had to move fast. With what we knew of mine and Nessie's childhood, the children would soon be aware enough to realize what was asked of them. I desperately hoped that we could reach them before it was too late.

"Are you coming in? Bella made dinner." Embry's arm snaked around my waist, and he pressed his lips to my temple.

"I'm starving," I said, letting my hand rest between his shoulder blades as we walked towards the house. Everyone was spaced out over the living room. We never ate at the dining table; it was just too small for all of us. Instead, we scattered everywhere. Tonight, most of the wolves were sitting on the floor, stealing each other's food. The vampires sat slightly more dignified among them, watching the others eat. Bella motioned us over to the kitchen.

"We're running out of food, so I just reheated some of the leftovers we had. There's salad and bread on the table."

"Thanks, Bella!" Embry started filling up a plate immediately, heaping massive amounts of food onto it. I shook my head; even after all these weeks, I still wasn't used to the quantity of food the wolves consumed every day.

"You'll have to start showing me how to cook, Bella. Otherwise I'll never be able to keep him happy."

Embry looked up from his plate, his mouth already stuffed with food. He frantically shook his head to tell me I was wrong, unable to actually speak the words. I chuckled and grabbed a plate of my own. As I turned to grab some of the salad, a warm arm snaked around me from behind. Embry's lips touched my ear as he spoke.

"I don't care if you can cook; you can make up for it with other things."

The little hairs on the back of my neck rose when he pressed a kiss on that sensitive spot right behind my ear. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, savouring the intimacy between us.

"Shit, get a room." Seth was quick to duck when Embry threw a dinner roll at him faster than I could even register. It bounced off Paul's chest; he'd come in behind Seth. His eyes widened in surprise as the roll landed at his feet. He looked at it before shrugging his shoulders, picking it up and sticking it in his mouth. He smirked at us before turning and walking back out of the kitchen. Seth quickly grabbed a bottle of Coke from the fridge and followed him.

"This house is way too small," Embry sighed while pulling me back into him. I let my hands roam his chest. He hardly ever wore a shirt, none of the Pack did. I couldn't say I minded; I could stare at his chest for days and never tire.

"Tell me about it," I replied, letting my hands wander to his back, where I ran my fingers up and down his well-defined muscles.

"Coming in!" Leah walked into the kitchen, covering her eyes with one hand. "Is it safe?" She peeped through her fingers and smirked.

"Ha ha, Leah, very funny." Embry released me and picked up his plate again. I did the same and quickly piled on some food. I didn't even notice what I grabbed as it was likely I wouldn't be eating it anyway. My stomach was full of the butterflies I'd grown used to feeling after spending time so close to Embry, leaving no room for food. We walked back into the room, where Embry sat down on the floor next to Quil, who'd already finished his food but was eying the chicken wings on Embry's plate as if he hadn't eaten in days. Embry ignored him and quickly started eating. I sat down beside him and started pushing my food around the plate, picking up a piece of salad every now and again. Mostly, I just watched Embry eat. Grease covered his mouth, and I imagined running my tongue over his lips to lick it off. I sighed deeply as the fantasy ran riot inside my mind; images that did nothing to stifle my ever present lust for him. Suddenly, I became aware that the entire room had gone quiet. I looked around to find a few of the boys snickering and a couple of the women looking embarrassed. When my eyes found Edward's, he averted his gaze.

"That's it. This situation has to be dealt with," Rose spoke firmly. She looked at me and Embry and then back at everyone else.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting sick of finding these two," she gestured at us, "trying to get it on all over the place. Hell, _I'm_ getting frustrated because she's not getting any!"

A deep blush spread across my face as I understood why everyone had been staring. No doubt the heightened senses of the vampires and wolves had picked up on my aroused state. I put my plate down on the floor and quickly hid my face in my hands.

"Don't be embarrassed, honey. We're all grown-ups here." I looked up ever so slightly at Rose. She winked at me before addressing the others in the room.

"Now, I know Bella has to be close to keep her inside the shield, but there's no reason that any of us need to stay here all the time. In fact, I think we're all long overdue for a hunt."

I stared at Rosalie, a smile forming on my lips as I realized where she was going with this.

"As for the wolves, well, you can find something to do, I'm sure." When there was no reply from anyone, she threw her arms in the air and huffed.

"Okay, let me spell this out. Tomorrow night, we're all leaving this house to give them some privacy. We'll all be well out of hearing range, except for maybe Bella and Edward, but I'm pretty sure they can find something to do to drown out the noise."

Bella looked mortified, but Edward seemed very pleased with the idea. His eyes found mine across the room, and he winked at me.

"Erm..." Jonathan raised his hand slightly and looked at Rose. "What am I supposed to be doing when you're all out hunting and stuff?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, contemplating his question.

"You can come with us," Nessie told him. Jonathan looked scared and excited at the same time. Embry's hand found mine, and when I looked up at him, I saw a sparkle in his eyes. I grinned widely, happy with the idea of finally having him all to myself.

"As for now, could you two please go and take a walk or something? We need to air out the house." Rose waved her arms, shooing us towards the door. Before we walked out, I turned to her and mouthed _thank you_. She replied with a smile and a wink.

The air was warm around us as summer had truly arrived now. There was no breeze, and the sun was still out in full force. We walked towards the tree line, both for shade and privacy. The thin summer dress I wore clung to my body as the heat had crept into the house as well, making it unbearably hot. Also, always being near Embry made it hard to cool down, for more reasons than one. When we'd walked far enough into the forest so that we couldn't see the house, Embry took my hand and pulled me to him.

"I've been waiting for this all day." His voice was husky as he pulled me in for a kiss. The moment his lips touched mine, my desire for him skyrocketed and I couldn't control the way my body reacted. I shamelessly rubbed myself against him, and he responded by running his hands over every part of my body he could reach. He pushed me backwards, into one of the large trees, and pressed himself against me. Through the thin fabric of my dress, I could feel his hardened length press into my hipbone. I grabbed his hips, my fingers digging deep into his skin, pulling him impossibly closer. After all these weeks of chaste kisses and holding hands, the sexual tension between us had been building rapidly. The promise of finally being alone tomorrow had both of us in a state of heated frenzy, and I doubted whether or not I could wait that long. When Embry pushed into me again, a loud moan escaped me. He tore his mouth away from mine, trailing fiery kisses down my throat.

"Embry," I panted, my hands weaving into his hair. He responded with a moan, his mouth travelling further down until he reached the swell of my breasts, just visible above my dress. My breath caught when he looked up, his eyes black with lust. He kept his gaze on me as his right hand slowly brought the straps of my dress and bra down my shoulder. His fingers then curled around the top of my dress, and he peeled the fabric down, revealing more of me than he'd seen before. He sighed deeply, his warm breath caressing my bare skin.

"Beautiful," he whispered reverently. He brought his mouth to my breast and ran his tongue over my nipple, tracing circles around it and over it, making it pebble under his touch. His left hand reached into my bra and squeezed the other breast firmly, while his mouth latched onto my nipple, sucking it in. I gasped at the dual sensation, heat flashing through every part of my body.

"Oh…God…Embry…"

He growled against my flesh, as he hitched up my leg and pulled it around him. His head snapped up when my legs opened, and the lust in his eyes nearly took my breath away.

"Fuck, Lucy…You have no idea how much I want you right now."

I replied with a moan, and pushed myself harder into him. In all my life, I'd never wanted anything as much as I wanted him at this moment. I didn't care that everyone was close enough to hear or that we were outside against a tree; I needed him, now.

"Then take me, Embry. I'm yours."

He drew a shuddering breath as he pulled himself away from me a bit. He placed his hands on the tree, beside my head.

"I want that. So bad." He squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them and looking straight into my eyes. His lips were only inches from mine, and I yearned to feel them on me again.

"Not like this, though. Not here. I want our first time to be special."

I knew he was right; this was neither the time nor the place. My body was aching for him, however, and I was desperate for release. I whimpered at the thought of having to wait. Embry's eyes turned dark once more as he realized my need. His right hand trailed over my chest, down my stomach and onto the naked flesh of thigh. Without warning, he fell to his knees and pushed my legs apart. His hands moved up under my dress and quickly tore away my underwear. I fought to stay standing; my legs felt as if they would give way any second. His rough hands moved to my backside, pulling me towards him, letting his mouth find the place that ached for his touch. My hands gripped the bark of the tree, some of it crumbling beneath my touch. His tongue felt like velvet against my flesh, making me almost delirious in my need for him.

"So good, Embry," I panted. Already I could feel the fire spreading through my body; a sure sign of the relief I'd craved for weeks. His hands gripped harder, and his tongue dug deeper. I pushed my hips forward as my desire peaked and wave after wave of sheer pleasure ran through me. My body shook uncontrollably, my hands ripping big chunks of bark from the tree. My upper body collapsed over Embry, making him fall backwards. Without the support of his hands, I fell as well, landing on top of him. Embry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him, trying to catch my breath.

"That was…amazing," I was finally able to get out, turning my face up to look at him. His hand stroked my cheek, and he smiled at me. I reached up and kissed his lips, soft and lingering. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he whispered.

We lay there for a little while longer, caressing and kissing. It had been a long time since I felt this happy and relaxed. The prospect of finally being able to fully give myself to him in a mere twenty-four hours filled my heart with joy. Our future might be uncertain, but tomorrow was for us alone, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Thank you again to all that told me they voted for me in the Vampies. There's still time (until August the 1st) but I don't want to continue to bore you guys with my begging. If you want the link, it's in the previous chapter.**

**Thank you to:**

**Jkane180 - For making this good *mwah***

**SusanAshlea - For continued support and friendship**

**Megsly (angelicwish) - For our mutual love for the great outdoors**

**Jules - The Aro to my Sulpicia**

**Fic-rec!- Distortion by Wordslinger. Read it. It will rock your world! *smooch***


	18. Perfect Bliss

**Warning: There is a spoiler for Absolution readers at the end of this chapter. It won't ruin the story, but it will reveal something that hasn't happened in Absolution yet. Also, LEMONS!**

* * *

I sighed impatiently as Alice put the finishing touches on my make-up. I didn't care what I looked like, and I doubted Embry would even notice. But Alice and Rosalie had insisted on preparing me for tonight, which, in their minds, meant an afternoon of trying on dresses and sitting perfectly still as they brushed my hair, did my nails and smeared so many things on my face that I lost count. I was sure they meant well, but all I wanted was to see Embry; it had been hours since I last spoke to him, and even that time had been cut short when Alice had forcefully dragged me to my room.

"Perfect." Alice stepped away from me to admire her handiwork. I looked in the mirror and had to admit they'd done a wonderful job. My hair hung sleek and shiny, with a tiny braid pulling it back from my face. My make-up was simple, merely highlighting my features. I was dressed in a simple but elegant black dress that hugged my figure in all the right places. I didn't have the heart to tell them their efforts would most likely be ruined within minutes after they were gone.

"Are you ready?" Nessie asked me, excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, very ready." I nodded eagerly, making the women in the room giggle.

"I suppose we better go then." Rosalie grabbed Nessie and Alice by the arm and moved them towards the door. Bella and Esme had left a little while ago, taking Edward and Carlisle with them after making sure they'd prepared enough food for us so we wouldn't go hungry. Somehow I doubted we would eat much of it.

"Enjoy your night, honey." Rosalie winked and walked out of my room. I listened to her gather everyone and chase them out of the house. Eventually, only an almost eerie silence remained. I stood there for a moment to collect myself. My stomach was fluttering nervously, and my heart was beating fast. The prospect of having Embry all to myself for the entire night excited me beyond anything, and I was both anxious and eager to see him.

I walked out of my room and gasped when I entered the hallway. It was cast in semi-darkness with tiny, flickering candles every few feet. Alice's idea, no doubt. I moved slowly, my bare feet making no noise on the carpet. When I turned the corner, he was the first thing I saw. He was standing by the dining room table, which was filled with food. His hands were in the pockets of his faded blue jeans, and he was rocking back and forth on his heels. My greedy eyes took in every detail; the light-blue shirt that perfectly complimented his russet skin, his normally unruly hair, now perfectly styled. He grinned sheepishly, revealing his perfect, white teeth. My face spread into an almost painful grin, and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I ran to him and jumped into his open arms.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered into my hair.

"You too," I whispered back. "Can you believe we're finally alone?"

He chuckled at my incredulous tone.

"I know; it's almost too quiet." He released me and pointed at the table. "There's food."

I looked at the many dishes, but none of them appealed to me right now.

"I'm not really hungry," I told Embry. He grinned wickedly and moved close again.

"If you don't want to eat, then what could you possibly want?" He walked forward slowly, forcing me to go back. I ran my hands over his shirt, eagerly fumbling with the buttons. I managed to open them quickly without ripping them off.

"I want you," I whispered.

His lips attacked mine greedily as his hands unzipped my dress and slid it down with one, swift move. My feet got tangled in it as he was still moving me back, but he caught me and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him, and he all but ran into the bedroom, all the while never taking his lips from mine. He lay me down on the bed and hovered over me.

"I've waited so long for this." His eyes were almost black with lust as his warm hands caressed my body. I arched up against him and moaned longingly as his fingers traced a teasing path along my ribs. My hands made quick work of the buttons on his jeans, and I gasped when I noticed he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He lifted his body off me, making it easier for me to move the jeans down his legs. When I couldn't reach anymore, he helped me by pulling them down the rest of the way. I held my breath, aware that he was now naked. I looked into his eyes as my hands began exploring his body. Slowly, I ran them over his chest and down to his stomach. My fingertips traced the lines of his muscular abdomen, and when I moved further down, he sucked in a sharp breath. I stopped my explorations for just a second, hesitant to move further.

"Don't stop."

His voice was no more than a hoarse whisper, laced with desire. I moved my hands down to find him hard and ready for me. He moaned as I wrapped one hand around his erection and slowly started moving up and down. He was so soft and warm; so different than what I was used to. His body twitched above me, and he closed his eyes. I reached my free hand up to his face, gently touching his eyelids with my fingertips. His lashes were long and thick, brushing his cheeks as his brow furrowed in concentration. He looked stunning, and my breath caught when I realized he was all mine.

"Embry." I spoke his name almost reverently. His eyes opened and found mine, lust and love obvious in their dark depths.

"Lucy," he panted. I entwined my fingers in his hair and pulled him to me. We'd kissed a lot over the past few weeks, but the way we kissed now was different. We knew what was coming, and it changed everything. Frantic in my need, I reached behind me to unclasp my bra. He never took his lips from mine as he caught my intent and snapped the lace at the front. It fell to the sides, exposing me to him. My fingernails dug into his flesh as his hand firmly squeezed my breast. I moaned, pressing myself against him, my hand still working him. He finally broke the kiss, leaving me struggling for air. His hand covered mine, forcing me to stop.

"Too good," was all he was able to say.

He moved back and reached for my panties, hooking his fingers underneath the black lace. I took a deep breath and lifted my hips to help him. He tossed the material aside and moved back up to lay down beside me. His hand caressed my stomach, slowly trailing further down. I closed my eyes and moaned when his fingers slid between my folds. His lips were at my ear, sucking gently on my earlobe, making me quiver with desire.

"You look so beautiful right now."

Unable to form a response, I settled for arching against his hand. He slid his fingers inside me and set a teasingly slow rhythm. It was the sweetest agony; I wanted him so much it hurt. I reached out and tried to pull him on top of me. He chuckled softly at my impatience.

"There's no rush, Lucy. Just enjoy this."

"Please…" I pleaded, the word coming out a half-moan as I moved against his hand, needing to feel more of him. He didn't acknowledge me but, instead, moved down and ran his tongue over my nipple.

"Fuck," I swore loudly, when he sucked at it, teasing it with his teeth. When he started moving faster, I extended my arms over my head, pushing my palms against the wall in an effort to steady myself. My breathing was going so fast it was hard to keep up, and I was sure my lungs would explode any second. He moved further down, his tongue leaving a wet, hot trail along my stomach. I stopped breathing altogether in sheer anticipation and moaned loudly the moment his mouth found my clit.

"Yes… Don't stop!" I pushed against the wall harder, my nails digging into the wallpaper as I felt the unmistakable signs of my impending orgasm. He pumped me even faster, his tongue flicking my clit, and when he moaned against me, I couldn't hold back any longer. I was lost in pleasure, writhing beneath his touch as I screamed his name again and again. It took me forever to regain control over my body, but eventually, I calmed. I stretched happily, and snuggled against Embry, who was lying beside me again.

"That was amazing," I whispered against his chest, pressing my lips to the smooth skin there. He kissed my forehead and tilted my chin up to make me look at him.

"That was just the beginning."

He pulled me to him and kissed me, tender at first, quickly becoming more passionate, and before long we were both panting again. I wrapped one leg around him, and he flipped us over so he was on top of me. I could feel his erection against my core, and suddenly I got nervous. With Demetri it had been about lust and power; feelings never came into play. With Felix I'd been the one in control, and though I'd felt more for him than I'd initially realized, it didn't compare to what I felt for Embry. This would solidify our relationship and truly make me his, and the thought alone terrified and excited me at the same time. He had the power to break me if he wanted to. But I trusted him completely. I felt my nerves calm when that realization hit me. I _did_ trust him; he'd never hurt me. He loved me.

"Embry," I whispered, cradling his face between my hands. I looked into his dark eyes, so familiar already. He opened his mouth to speak, but I shook my head. I needed to tell him how I felt.

"I love you."

He stared at me, eyes wide, for a fraction of a second. Then he brought his mouth to mine and gave me a tender, lingering kiss.

"I love you too, Lucy. So much."

We kissed again, this time with more vigour. The fact that I'd finally been able to speak the words and hear them in return had added a new dimension to all of this. It was no longer just about the physical aspect; now our hearts were also entwined. I pushed my hips up against him, letting him know I was ready. Embry took a deep breath, and I did the same. When he pushed himself inside of me, I felt perfect happiness. I arched up to meet him, wrapping my legs around him to pull him even closer. I felt whole, complete.

We moved together, slowly at first. My hands caressed his back, his muscles straining under his skin. I gasped every time he entered me, the heat from his skin stroking every nerve ending, warming me from the inside. Gradually, we started going faster, our moves synchronized, as if we'd been doing this forever. His face was buried in my neck, his lips pressed against the sensitive skin. His hair tickled my cheek, falling into my eyes. My hands entwined into the black locks, pulling them back from his face. He looked up and locked his gaze with mine.

"You feel incredible." His voice was hoarse and hardly audible, yet I'd caught every word. Eagerly, I pressed my lips to his, trying to convey my need for him. We kissed frantically as we moved even faster. I felt myself once again approaching an orgasm, and by the noises Embry was making, I guessed he wouldn't be long either. I gasped as he tore his mouth away from mine. He buried his face in my hair, his breathing erratic.

"Embry, I'm so close. Please make me come."

Without looking up, he immediately obliged and slipped his hand between us. It only took a few strokes for me to reach my climax. Again, I screamed his name while I quivered beneath him. He roared before thrusting into me hard one last time, my name falling from his lips repeatedly. He collapsed on top of me, his breathing heavy. I stroked his hair while attempting to gather myself. I knew pure bliss at that moment, being connected to the man I loved - a man who loved me back. A single tear escaped the corner of my eye as, for the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to be truly happy.

* * *

I sat on the dining room table, my bare legs dangling. Embry grabbed a piece of chicken and stuffed it in his mouth. I giggled when grease ran over his chin and onto his chest.

"You're a pig. I don't know what I see in you," I mock-scolded him while throwing him a napkin.

"You love me, even when I'm covered in grease," he chuckled, cleaning himself up.

He walked over to me and stood between my legs.

"Have I told you how sexy you look wearing my shirt?"

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer.

"Yes but tell me again."

He grabbed my hips and pressed me against him while he kissed my neck.

"Embry! You'll get grease all over me!"

I smacked his shoulder, trying to get him off me, but he strengthened his grip and ran his lips from my neck down to my collarbone.

"Hmm…you smell good enough to eat," he said, raising his head to meet my eyes. A crooked smile formed on his lips, and I smacked him again. He laughed in earnest now, which distracted him long enough for me to reach back and scoop some of the whipped cream off a cake Bella had left for us. With a swift move, I smeared it all over his chest.

"There!" I sat back to admire my handiwork while he gazed at me in shock. I laughed hard at the incredulous look on his face, but before I knew it, he'd ripped open the shirt I was wearing and pressed himself against me. I'm sure he was only trying to retaliate, but the way the cream made us glide against each other quickly renewed my desire for him. He pulled back and looked at the mess he'd made.

"Well, that's just… You look…" He seemed at a loss for words, his eyes glued to my chest. I stuck out my breasts, which were covered in cream, and pouted.

"I'll have to take a shower now. I'm all sticky."

He growled and pulled me closer.

"Like hell."

* * *

Hours later, the sun had risen, casting our room in an orange glow. We were laying side by side on the bed, naked, our hands entwined.

"When this is all over, will you come back to La Push with me?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer; there was no way I ever wanted to be without him again.

"Yes. I'll go wherever you go."

He kissed my hand and smiled.

"My house isn't much, but it's all yours."

I rolled onto my side and rested my chin on his chest.

"I was raised in a large, ancient and cold castle. However small your house may be, it'll still feel more like home than that place."

He brushed my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I leaned into his palm, feeling blissfully happy. We stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the intimacy.

"We have to get dressed. They'll be back soon," Embry spoke reluctantly. I sighed, knowing he was right.

We got up and took a long shower together, making the most of the time we had left. Within an hour, we were dressed, and I'd made some coffee for both of us. Embry had cleared and cleaned the table, putting the leftovers in the fridge. As I poured the coffee in the mugs, he hugged me from behind. I leaned into him, sighing contently.

"I love you, Lucy." He kissed my cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, Embry." I reached my hand back and stroked his face.

Right at that moment, Emmett burst through the back door, a wide grin on his face.

"So, I see the house is still standing. You disappoint me, little Lucy."

"Give it a rest, Emmett. Did you enjoy your night?" Rosalie smacked her husband's arm before facing me. I nodded at her as I watched everyone walk in. They all came back at the same time, filling the house with chatter. Jonathan talked enthusiastically about his night with the wolf pack, which made me smile. I was happy everyone seemed to have had a good night. Bella and Esme started on breakfast. I offered to help, but they declined me with a knowing smile, stating I needed my rest. Oddly, I was happy to have everybody back again after the quiet of last night. I'd missed them more than I'd thought possible. After breakfast was done, the mood changed slightly, and people kept throwing anxious glances at each other, making me feel slightly nervous. Eventually, Edward got up and addressed me and Embry.

"While we were out last night, we made some decisions."

I looked at Embry, who looked at Jacob, his expression as confused as I felt.

"We're ready, Lucy. There's no point in putting it off any longer. Bella will lift her shield today."

I gasped, my heart beating frantically. Embry grabbed my hand and squeezed it, trying to soothe me. I leaned into him, needing the comfort. Eventually, I nodded. Edward nodded back and resumed his explanation.

"We have at least six hours before they come. I doubt they'll just rush out to retrieve you; they'll likely be confused as to what's going on. This is assuming Demetri tells them straight away."

"He will. He knows Aro doesn't appreciate secrets." I was sure Demetri wouldn't hesitate. Whether he wanted to or not, he had no choice.

"Then this might happen as soon as tonight. Are we all in agreement?"

Every face in the room looked strained, but no one disagreed. Edward was right; we were as ready as we'd ever get. Either way, tonight I would face my family again. I looked at Bella and nodded firmly.

"Lift the shield."

* * *

_Volterra_

"Megan, please sit still so I can put your shoes on."

The dark-haired girl paid him no notice and continued her game. Objects flew from around the room straight into her chubby little hand, where she immediately dropped them to the floor. Demetri kicked a stuffed rabbit aside, while at the same time attempting to put her tiny foot into a dainty pink shoe. Megan kicked her leg forcefully when she realized what he was doing, making him lose his grip.

"Megan, please." He ran his hand through his hair, something he always did when he got frustrated, which seemed to happen quite a lot lately.

"No!" the little girl exclaimed. "Not those; I want the other ones." With a determined look, she pointed at her purple sneakers. Demetri sighed deeply in defeat. He'd quickly learned that his daughter did not take no for an answer. She was like her mother in every single detail, right down to her almost-feral dark eyes. The only thing that she seemed to have inherited from her father was her power, although, instead of tracking things, she had the ability to make whatever she was looking for come straight to her.

As he put the sneakers on her, Megan continued to make her toys fly straight towards her. She giggled loudly whenever one of the items hit Demetri. He couldn't help but think that this was his punishment for what he'd done to her mother, and in some ways, he knew he deserved it.

Somewhere in a distant corner of his mind, he registered something oddly familiar. He froze on the spot, Megan's leg still clutched in his hand. She kicked once but stopped when he didn't acknowledge her. She cocked her head to the side and eyed her father curiously.

He didn't believe it; this couldn't be real. Demetri searched and searched again, feeling the essence of her, almost seeing her light inside of his mind. She was gone. There was no way he could feel her; this had to be a trick. But even as the thought occurred to him, he knew it was real. It was her; she was alive and not far away. He had no choice but to tell his Master, and for the first time in his existence, he loathed working for the mind-reading Elder. Aro wouldn't take this lightly, and Demetri dreaded what he might do. Something collided hard with the side of his head, bringing him out of his frozen state, and he saw a metal hairbrush fall to pieces on the ground. He resumed dressing Megan, a little more forcefully than he usually would've done. When he was finished, he lifted her off the dressing table and slung her onto his hip. She protested loudly, wanting to walk by herself, but for once, he didn't listen. He went straight to the Royal room, not wanting to put off the inevitable. Aro needed to know.

_Lucy was alive._

_

* * *

_**Soooooo...here comes the part where you're all gonna kill me...Fallen Princess is going on hiatus...The reason for this is that I need to let Absolution catch up in order for the next chapter to make sense. As you can see above, a lot happens in Absolution that is important to this story as well. ****I'm going to try and be as quick as possible and I hope to be there in four weeks at the most. In the meantime, please check out Absolution! Felix needs some love too...**

**Thanks go to:**

**Jkane180 - for being hard on me and making this chapter flow the way it was intended.**

**Megsly (angelicwish) - for her name, obviously. And for the inspiration to give Demetri the most badass daughter ever!**

**SusanAshlea and Jules - for love and friendship and Bonastick :-)**

**Wordslinger - I dedicate the finger fuck to you! Too bad Embry's not Alpha...**

**Fic-rec! Release by Megsly - So far exclusive to www (dot) myvampfiction (dot) com. A hot, hot, HOT story about Demetri and a hot female vamp called...Bianca...yes...sigh...READ IT!  
**


	19. Partings, Unions and Reunions

**Surprise! I suddenly realized I could add this chapter without spoiling Absolution! It's not the big one yet, but it is pretty big. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in the doorway of my bedroom, leaning against the frame. Images of last night filled my mind, and I couldn't help but grin happily. Embry's warm arm wrapped around me from behind and pulled me close.

"What are you smiling about, beautiful?"

I closed my eyes for a moment as he nuzzled my hair.

"I was just remembering last night," I told him, turning my body around. He lifted my chin, angling my face up, and pressed his lips to mine. For a moment, I forgot everything that was going on as I got lost in his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. His hands caressed my face as our kiss deepened. I would never tire of this; being near him had become a necessity to me.

With a last, lingering kiss, he pulled away from me and smiled that sweet smile that I loved so much.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"I'm okay, I guess. It's difficult to comprehend that I'll see them again so soon. I suppose I'll never be fully ready for it."

I sighed deeply and rested my head against his chest. His steady heartbeat sounded in my ear, soothing me. His hands stroked my hair as his lips pressed against the top of my head.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met."

I snorted at Embry's words and looked up at him.

"Whatever," I said, snuggling closer.

"I mean it, Lucy. You may not see it, but what you've done, and what you're about to do, is extraordinary. Not many people would be willing or able to do that."

I remained silent, suddenly feeling anxious. I wasn't scared for myself, but the thought of losing any of my new friends, or Embry, was terrifying. The last few weeks had been the best of my short life, and I didn't want it to end.

"Lucy?" Embry's voice was full of concern. I tried to keep the worry out of my face as I looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Embry. I promise."

"It's alright to be scared, honey."

He kissed me again, tender and soft this time. I smiled happily against his lips, my fear once again pushed to the background.

"I can handle anything with you next to me," I told him, brushing that one unruly lock of hair out of his eyes. It fell back as soon as I let go, causing me to giggle and shake my head.

"I need to cut my hair," he said, running his hand through it.

"Don't you dare," I replied threateningly. "I like it just the way it is."

Behind us someone cleared their throat. We looked around to find Jasper there, a gentle smile on his face.

"Would you mind joining us for a minute? We have something we want to discuss."

Embry released me and grabbed hold of my hand. Jasper turned, and we followed him into the main room where everyone was gathered.

"What's going on?" Embry asked as we both sat down amongst the group.

Jonathan stood up abruptly, looking upset.

"They want to send me away. I'm not going, Lucy. I mean it. I want to help."

I looked at him; my best friend and the only link I still had to my past. Even now he was ready to fight for me. I owed Jonathan more than I could possibly give him, but they were right. He was human and, therefore, an easy target. He shouldn't be here. I felt slightly guilty for not thinking about that myself. I stood up and walked over to him.

"You've already done so much for me; I couldn't possibly ask you to risk your life like this. Please listen to them; they're right. Do me this last favour and go home."

He looked at me, tears forming in his eyes.

"But…I don't want to leave you. What if something happens? What if they…" He stopped there, but it was clear what he was about to say.

"That's not going to happen. In case you haven't noticed, I'm surrounded by very strong and powerful creatures."

He snorted and smiled sadly. Tears were running down his cheeks now, and I reached up to wipe them away.

"I'll be fine, Jonathan. We'll meet again soon enough. We'll contact Jason and get you to him, okay?"

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" he whispered.

Carlisle stepped up to us and put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

"I already called him to let him know you were coming. He can't wait to see you and will be waiting for you at the airport."

Jonathan looked up at Carlisle with hope in his eyes.

"Really? Did you tell him what was going on?"

Carlisle shook his head and smiled.

"No, I just told him you were helping a friend and that it was impossible for you to stay in touch all this time. He seemed to understand. He wasn't upset at all, just very worried. He seems anxious to see you."

Jonathan nodded his head eagerly.

"I guess I'll go get ready then. How much time do we have?"

"It'll be at least three more hours before they arrive. Emmet and Rosalie will take you to the airport. Alice has arranged the necessary paperwork for you to fly back to America," Carlisle told him.

Jonathan looked at me one last time before he quickly turned and ran to his room. When he was out of sight, I stepped up to Carlisle and hugged him.

"Thank you for thinking of all this. I should've realized it would be too dangerous for him to be here."

He hugged me back before releasing me.

"No problem, Lucy. You have a lot to deal with."

Jonathan was ready within five minutes and said goodbye to everyone in turn. When he came to me, tears were once again flowing from both of us.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered as he hugged me close.

"Anytime, Princess," he whispered back.

Jonathan released me and joined Emmett and Rosalie at the door.

"I'll see you soon," he said, looking at me one last time.

"Yes, you will. I look forward to meeting Jason," I replied, smiling through my tears.

They stepped outside, where Jonathan climbed on Emmett's back.

"Hold on tight, little human." Emmett chuckled.

Jonathan looked around one last time before they took off, quickly disappearing into the dense forest.

I sighed deeply and wiped away my tears, before turning around and facing the rest of the room. Embry quickly made his way over and hugged me close.

"I'm okay, really. It's for the best."

He released me, and we sat down again. The entire room was quiet, and the tension was palpable. After a while, Bella stood up.

"I'm going to make lunch."

"I'll help," Esme said as she stood up as well.

My stomach gave a tiny growl at the mention of food, but I couldn't even think about eating now. I knew Bella and Esme were just trying to keep busy, but the wolves would appreciate it nonetheless.

Emmett and Rosalie returned an hour later, assuring me that they'd gotten Jonathan safely on the plane and he was now on his way back home. I felt immense relief at that; at least it was one less thing to worry about.

Anxiety grew as time progressed. People started pacing the room, and a fight almost broke out between Paul and Jared over the last sandwich. Jacob and Sam squashed it quickly, before it got out of hand, but it was telling for the general mood. Not even Jasper's power was enough to calm our nerves. Eventually, he just stopped trying, feeling too anxious himself.

Two more hours went by uneventfully, and enough time had now passed for my family to show up any second. Finally sick of everyone's twitching and fiddling, I stood up and walked towards the door. The sun was shining brightly through the trees, throwing brilliant beams of light towards the forest floor. I knew my family wouldn't risk being seen as long as the sun was out, so we were safe for now.

"Want to go outside for a second?" Embry asked, coming up behind me.

I didn't answer but, instead, led the way into the garden. He followed close, his hand on my back. We stopped at the tree line, where I turned and faced him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Embry said, sounding strangely nervous. I narrowed my eyes.

"What about?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath and turned away from me.

"Felix."

He still wasn't looking at me, so he didn't notice the slight wince I gave at the mention of Felix' name. Embry continued when I remained silent.

"Are you…okay…with seeing him today?"

The truth was that I dreaded seeing Felix. So many things had happened since we'd said goodbye. I didn't want to hurt him more than I undoubtedly already had. I knew that wasn't what Embry meant though, so I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek against his bare back.

"Embry, you're the one I want to be with. Don't ever doubt that. Once upon a time I did love Felix, but it doesn't begin to compare with what I feel for you. You make me happy beyond belief. I love you so much."

He turned and smiled widely.

"I just wanted to make sure. You see, there's something I want to ask you."

He sounded nervous again, and it was beginning to scare me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up his hand to silence me.

"Let me get this out, Lucy, before I lose my nerve." He grinned before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"This isn't the way I wanted to do this, but I wanted you to know how much I love you before we go into this fight."

I smiled widely, about to tell him I felt the same way, when he kneeled before me. I stared at him, confused as to what he was doing, when he reached out and took my hand.

"Lucy, I don't have much. Hell, I don't even have a ring, but all that I have is yours. When all this is behind us, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I gasped, unable to speak. Tears welled up in my eyes. Eventually, I just nodded furiously and pulled him up. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"My heart belongs to you," I whispered in his ear. He squeezed me tight, causing my feet to momentarily leave the ground. We stood there, embracing each other for the longest time, until we heard an impatient squeak behind us. We turned to find Alice smiling widely, the rest of the group not far behind.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed loudly, making me giggle.

She ran up the moment Embry released me and hugged me close. Nessie and Rosalie joined quickly, followed by Leah, Esme and Bella. One by one, everyone congratulated us, and for a moment, we all forgot about our worries. We were all smiling and hugging when suddenly Alice froze. Her eyes glazed over, and her mouth was slightly agape. Behind her, Edward's expression was worried.

"Felix," Alice eventually whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at me worriedly.

"What did you see?" I asked her urgently.

"They're sending him. Alone," she replied, her eyes shooting back and forth between me and Embry.

"When?" I asked immediately. "Tell me everything, Alice, please!"

"Sunset. He's in a little clearing not too far from here."

"You can't go alone," Embry said, pulling at my arm to make me face him. "I know what you're thinking, Lucy, but you can't do this."

"I have to," I responded.

His face fell. I reached out my hand and cupped his cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about. He won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" he whispered.

"I just know. You're going to have to trust me, Embry."

He stared at me intently, thinking about what I'd said. After a while, he nodded gravely and turned to Jacob.

"How much time until sunset?"

Jacob looked up at the sky, where the sun was quickly vanishing behind the trees.

"An hour at the most," he replied.

"Then we better discuss how we're going to do this. I'm not leaving Lucy unprotected."

An hour before I would be face to face with Felix again. I suddenly felt very nervous. As we walked back inside, I passed Edward. He grabbed my hand for a slight second and squeezed it.

"You can do this," he whispered.

I smiled anxiously, all of a sudden not so sure anymore.

O-o-O

Forty-five minutes later, we were all inside the dark forest. The sun was disappearing quickly, counting down the seconds before I would see Felix again. It was all going too fast. Carlisle stopped, flanked by Jacob and Sam.

"This is where we leave you, Lucy. Just walk straight on, and you should come to the clearing soon enough."

I nodded fiercely, not wanting to show my fear.

"Remember, we're all around you. Just shout, and we'll be there."

I nodded again to show Carlisle I understood. Slowly, I turned and faced Embry. He looked torn, and I knew he was having doubts about letting me go. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too," he replied. "Just say the word, and I'll be right there."

Unable to speak out of fear I'd start crying, I just nodded instead. I hugged him tight one last time before releasing him.

"Thank you for everything." I looked at everyone one last time, taking in all the worried faces. Not wanting to draw this out unnecessarily, I hastily turned and started walking.

Darkness and silence surrounded me as I stepped over tree roots and ducked to avoid low-hanging branches. After a few minutes, I started wondering if I was going in the right direction, but before long, light started filtering through the trees. I walked towards it, my heart beating violently inside my chest. The forest thinned as I came closer, and soon, I'd reached the edge of the clearing. I hesitated, looking into the still empty space. Was it possible that this was a trap? What if they'd somehow tricked Alice? The thought quickly vanished when I breathed in and was hit by the all too familiar smell of cinnamon. My eyes spotted movement on the other side of the clearing, and my breath caught when Felix stepped out from between the trees.

I hesitated for a second, taking a tentative step towards him. Then, without thinking, I sprinted through the clearing and jumped into his waiting arms. He hugged me close, stroking my hair.

"Oh Lucy, I missed you so much," he whispered, his voice full of emotion. "I have so many things to tell you."

"Felix, I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to leave. I had no choice."

My words were muffled as my face was burrowed into his neck.

"What made you leave?" Felix asked, still not breaking our embrace.

I shivered as memories of that night hit me, and I closed my eyes, trying to will them away.

"I got lost in the castle the night Aro's son was born."

Felix gasped and pulled me closer.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, so very sorry."

We hugged each other for a little while longer, enjoying the embrace. Eventually, he released me and held me at arm's length.

"You look different; more mature somehow."

Felix' brow furrowed, and his nostrils flared.

"You smell like…" His eyes widened, and he quickly leaned in.

"The shape shifters; are they here?" he whispered softly in my ear.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"The Cullens?" His voice was hardly audible now.

"Yes," I replied again.

"The shield," he said, releasing me. "Of course, it all makes sense now."

He looked at me with obvious pride. I smiled at him before I remembered something.

"Felix, did you…are you…" I couldn't get the words out properly. Taking a deep breath, I tried again.

"Do you have a baby too?"

He averted his eyes, confirming what I already knew.

"It's okay, Felix. I'm not upset."

"It's a girl. I named her Juliana, after your mother."

Momentarily stunned, I gazed up at Felix.

"I never knew my mother's name," I eventually whispered. "Thank you."

He looked at me, and I looked back. Without realizing it, we stepped closer together, until we were almost touching. His hands reached up and cupped my face. My breath caught when he leaned in, his scent temporarily overwhelming me. He was so familiar and comforting, and I'd missed him so much. I almost got swept up in the moment, but when his lips nearly touched mine, I pulled back abruptly.

"Felix, there's something I have to tell you…"

"That can wait. There are more pressing matters at hand. Like why you decided to lie and deceive your own family."

At the sound of my uncle's voice, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I turned slowly, scared of what was about to come. This was it; no more running. The time had come to face my past.

* * *

**Now I'm going back to Absolution. Only a couple more chapters to go, before they tie in. **

**Thank you to:**

**Jkane180 - For the quick beta during her very busy schedule. You are made of awesome!**

**Browns and Megsly - for the pre-read and the feedback. *mwah***

**To all you readers who waited so patiently for this! You rock my world one review at a time :-)  
**


	20. Facing the Past

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T BEEN READING ABSOLUTION! I think I've made it clear that at one point Fallen Princess would not make sense without reading Absolution. This is that point. You're welcome to read on, but consider yourself warned.**

**That being said, I hope this lives up to your expectations...  
**

* * *

Here they were; all of the familiar faces of my family. Aro was flanked by Caius and Renata. Behind him stood Marcus, a worried look on his face. Jane and Alec stood beside them, hand in hand. They didn't meet my eyes; instead, they looked at Felix who was standing next to me. My heart sped up when I found Demetri, shocked at the amount of guilt I saw in his face. He looked different from when I last saw him, almost as if he'd aged. I knew it was impossible for vampires to physically age, but I saw a maturity in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

As my eyes roamed further over the group, I registered an unknown face. A woman, beautiful, with honey-coloured hair and bright red eyes, stared past me at Felix. She looked confused and uncertain. I gasped when I noticed two little girls, each holding one of the woman's hands. The girl on the left had wild, almost black hair and dark eyes which seemed to hold no fear. She looked at me with raging curiosity, seeming almost annoyed at being held back.

With apprehension, I looked at the other girl. Her eyes were the deepest brown as she looked at me, almost shyly. Felix was very much present in her features, from the shape of her face, to her slender fingers which were clasping the unknown woman's hand. The girl leaned into the woman, wrapping a tiny arm around her leg. I gasped when I took in the girl's honey-coloured curls, causing something to click in my brain. I turned my head and looked at Felix, who gazed back apprehensively.

"The mother of your child is alive?"

He nodded once, opening his mouth to speak, when my uncle interrupted.

"Luciana, _look at me_," he commanded.

I met his eyes defiantly, not willing to show him any fear.

"Yes, Uncle Aro?"

"I'm very disappointed in you. Leading your loved ones to believe you're dead is not a nice thing to do. Would you mind telling us why you deemed it necessary?"

I held his gaze as I stood my ground. Beside me, Felix moved closer, trying to protect me, no doubt. I grabbed his wrist without looking at him, willing him to stay in place.

"I had my reasons," I answered, still not taking my eyes from his.

"Please share with us; the people who mourned your loss."

He extended his arms, indicating the people around him. Jane met my eyes for a brief second, and I could see the hurt there. It took me by surprise to say the least; she'd never shown me any sort of affection. Jane averted her eyes and looked at Alec who squeezed her hand. They seemed very anxious, and I couldn't help but wonder why. My attention was drawn back to my uncle when he stepped towards me impatiently, causing Felix to twitch in response. I squeezed his wrist more firmly, silently telling him not to move.

"I'll give you one last chance to explain yourself, Luciana."

He stood before me, his carefully built façade fading rapidly, revealing his true nature. I smirked, and his face twitched with anger in response.

"Take it, Uncle. You know you want to," I said, extending my hand to him. He reached out eagerly and grabbed it, his cold touch making me shiver. Having him this close to me after everything that had happened was very unsettling. My stomach clenched uncomfortably when he closed his eyes and leaned in. I felt the intrusion immediately as he sifted through my thoughts and memories. He gasped when the wolves and Cullens came in, his grip on my hand tightening to the point of pain. When we came to the part where Embry proposed, he started trembling and finally pulled away.

"What have you _done_?" he gasped, his expression completely shocked.

The group of vampires looked at their leader in confusion as he backed away from me. He turned and addressed Jane.

"Do it, Jane! Now!" He sounded frantic, advancing on Jane who stood frozen and looked at the Elder uneasily. I steadied myself for the pain that was about to hit me.

"No."

Her voice was soft but strong as she looked Aro in the eyes and denied his order. I held my breath, afraid for the vampire that had raised me. Aro stopped dead in his tracks, looking between me and Jane. I smiled at the female, showing my gratitude. She nodded once in response before shifting her eyes back to Aro.

"How _dare_ you ignore a direct order, Jane! You will do as you're told! Now, punish Luciana."

Aro's voice was frighteningly cold. I knew he was about to cross a line if no one stopped him. When Jane remained stoic, he turned and advanced on me again.

"If none of you will do as you're told, I'll just have to do the job myself."

Felix launched himself in front of me, growling at the Elder.

"You'll have to go through me," he said threateningly, causing Aro to take a few steps back. Demetri moved towards me with dizzying speed and joined Felix.

"And me," he said, blocking me from Aro's view.

I grabbed Demetri's hand and squeezed it. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting mine only briefly. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Would someone be so kind as to inform me what the hell is going on?"

My father's voice sounded loud in the open space, and I knew that his anger would've reached a dangerous level by now. If there was ever a time to bring in the others, this was it. Their cover was blown anyway, now that Aro knew. Not knowing the exact procedure for this, I just thought as loudly as I could.

_Edward, I need you._

Immediately, there was movement everywhere. Flashes of white moved into the field from different directions, surrounding my family. The wolves approached at a slow pace, growling menacingly. I searched for Embry and was shocked to see him walk up in human form. This wasn't part of the plan, and I didn't like it. He was too vulnerable this way.

"Embry, what are you doing?" I asked him when he got closer.

"Standing by your side, as I should."

He made his way over to me and grabbed my hand, eyeing Felix and Demetri with apprehension and a hint of anger. They both looked confused for a second, but then Felix smiled widely and nodded in approval. He and Demetri parted, and Embry and I stepped forward, my hand wrapped tightly around his. My father gasped for air, his expression more furious than I'd ever seen him.

"_Wolves?_ My daughter is running around with _wolves_?"

He spat the words, almost too angry to speak properly. His breathing was heavy as he stood there looking at us.

"You little _slut_! It wasn't enough that you embarrassed me by fucking the entire Guard, now you have to shame this family further by screwing a _dog_?"

I glared at the man who had made me feel inferior my entire life. It was freeing to realize his words no longer had any effect on me. I smirked at him, confidence soaring as I knew we had the upper hand.

"Not just screwing, _Caius_," I leered, emphasizing his name to mock him. "Embry is my fiancé."

His eyes grew wide, and he started muttering incoherently. Had my father been human, this would have surely given him a heart attack. He seemed consumed by rage to the point that it completely paralyzed him.

"You have a wonderful daughter. She's smart, beautiful and incredibly brave. I'm proud that she wants to be my wife. It's a shame you can't see her for what she is," Embry said, boldly defying my outraged father.

I looked up at him and grinned, pulling at his arm to get him down to my level. He raised his eyebrows but didn't question me. When his face was close enough, I cupped his cheek with my free hand and pressed my lips to his. Even with everything that was going on at that moment, Embry's kiss still made me forget where I was for a second. It gave me all the strength I needed to deal with my father and uncles. We could do this as long as we were together.

"_No_!" my father roared as he finally seemed to have found his voice again.

I quickly turned my head to find him advancing on us. Growls and snarls erupted from all around us as the pack closed in. Aro rushed to my father and grabbed his arm, holding him back. My father fought to break free, never taking his furious gaze off me.

"How _dare_ you bring shame to this family? My daughter is not going to marry a _wolf_!"

He struggled harder against Aro's grip and looked up at him angrily when he was unable to free himself.

"Let me go, Aro. She needs to be dealt with."

"Caius, don't be absurd. We're surrounded and outnumbered. There's mutiny among our own Guard. Do this and you'll be killed."

Aro looked at my father intently, but Caius was never one to take orders, especially if he believed he was right. With one last pull he broke free from my uncle and ran towards me. I braced myself, ready for his attack when suddenly he fell backwards and started screaming. His body jerked uncontrollably as he lay on the ground, and with shock, I noticed Jane walking slowly towards him, a menacing grin on her face.

"You arrogant bastard. After everything you've put her through you still expect her to listen to you?"

My father twitched and writhed, still screaming out in pain as his eyes shot to Jane. He looked more frightened than I'd ever seen him.

"I served you for so many years, and yet, I never liked you. It gives me great pleasure to finally have a reason to inflict my torture upon you."

She smiled widely as my father's screams grew louder. I knew he would've attempted to kill me if Jane hadn't stopped him, but this was too much for me to bear.

"Jane, stop! Please don't do this."

She didn't look at me but kept her gaze on my father.

"Why not? He deserves it, Lucy, for everything that he's done."

I looked up at Embry as I released his hand. He held my wrist and shook his head, fear obvious in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled it from my wrist, brought it up to my mouth and pressed my lips to the palm.

"Trust me," I whispered.

Cautiously, I made my way over to Jane. When I got to her, I noticed she was trembling. I carefully reached out my hand and placed it on her forearm.

"It's okay, Jane. Thank you. But you have to let him go now. Please."

She trembled harder, still not looking at me.

"I owe you this. I should've done more for you, been better to you."

Her words took me by complete surprise. I stared at her for a few seconds, shocked, before I strengthened my grip and forced her to look at me. The moment she took her eyes off my father, his screams turned to whimpers.

"You did what you could, Jane. I don't blame you for anything," I said, smiling gently at her.

She shook her head, looking as close to tears as a vampire could.

"I didn't know how to handle you, Lucy. Everything changed after you were born, and I didn't like it. I took it out on you, and for that, I'm sorry."

Not knowing how to respond to her words, I simply hugged her. Jane hugged me back awkwardly, causing me to giggle. She shot me an irritated look, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"Lucy! _Watch out_!"

I turned towards Nessie, who'd been shouting in warning, when, behind me, I heard growls and screams. I was about to turn back, but the unmistakable sounds of a fight froze me to the spot. Fear for what I was about to see prevented me from turning. I startled as a piercing scream broke through the clearing, abruptly broken off by the sound of tearing metal. I couldn't move, afraid of what I might find, when a cold hand touched my shoulder.

"It's okay, Lucy. He won't hurt you anymore."

I turned and dove into Felix' arms, trembling from head to toe. He stroked my hair, trying to soothe me, but I couldn't help the tears that escaped me.

"Embry…" I whispered.

"He's okay," Felix answered. "He's a brave man. Very strong too."

I opened my eyes and carefully glanced around Felix. Demetri and Embry, now in his wolf-form, were gathering the remains of what I immediately recognized to be my father.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up at Felix.

"You were distracted, and Caius noticed. He was never one to understand when he'd lost. The moment he tried to lunge at you, Embry phased and attacked him. Demetri and I helped. It was over in seconds."

"Father's dead?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, honey, he's dead. We had no choice."

It took me a few moments to deal with this fact. Though he wasn't the father I wanted him to be and generally a very unlikeable person, I'd never have thought he would actually physically hurt me. Bizarre as it may seem, he was my father and I mourned his loss.

Embry approached me, whining softly as he looked between me and Felix. I didn't think twice and ran towards him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Embry. So much, so fucking much."

My tears soaked his fur as I cried against him, trembling uncontrollably. He pushed his enormous head against my back, wedging me between his snout and his shoulders. He whined again, a sad sound, frustrated almost. I startled when Edward's voice sounded from behind us.

"Here, use these."

I looked behind me to see Edward hand Embry a pair of shorts. He gently took them between his teeth.

"He wants to phase back," Edward said.

"Oh…" I replied stupidly, still clinging on to Embry's fur. He whined again, urging me to release him. The moment I did, he ran into the forest fast. I wrapped my arms around myself as I waited for him to come back, trying to ward off the sudden chill I felt. He reappeared quickly and ran towards me. As soon as he reached me, he lifted me in his arms and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't be ridiculous, Embry. You saved my life," I replied.

I kissed him passionately, trying to convey my gratitude. I got caught up in the moment, startling when Edward coughed discretely behind us.

"We're not done yet," he said, pointing at my uncle.

Aro sat kneeled beside the fire that burned my father's remains. His expression was blank, his eyes staring into the flames. Marcus stood not far behind him, his brow furrowed as he also stared into the fire. Embry put me down and grabbed hold of my hand. Together we walked towards the group, coming to a stop beside Jacob. Carlisle walked up to Aro and addressed him.

"It's over, Aro. Go home."

He didn't respond but kept staring into the flames. Rosalie stepped forward.

"The children, Carlisle. They can't stay there."

She looked at the two little girls with pity in her eyes. The unknown woman lifted her daughter and took a defiant stance. Demetri lifted the other little girl with so much care it surprised me. Felix joined the woman, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Touch my daughter, and you're dead," the woman hissed at Rosalie, who retreated a few steps.

"These children are well cared for. There's no need for you to save them," Felix said, a little gentler than the woman.

"Contrary to what you may think, not all of us are pure evil. My daughter is happy with me," Demetri spoke, just as the girl started fighting his hold. I giggled, causing her to look at me. She reached out her arm, and I couldn't help but go to her.

"Hi there," I said, taking her tiny hand.

"Hello," she replied, smiling widely.

"My name is Lucy. What's yours?" I asked her.

"Megan," she answered, taking her hand from mine and leaning into her father.

"She's beautiful." I smiled at Demetri, who smiled back.

I turned my attention to the woman next to Felix. She eyed me with apprehension as I walked over to her. I glanced briefly at Felix before extending my hand, offering it to her.

"I'm Lucy."

She narrowed her eyes before shifting her daughter to her side and placing her hand in mine.

"Susanna," she simply replied.

"This is Juliana," Felix said, stroking the little girl's curls.

"She looks like you," I responded, smiling at him.

"Yeah, however nice this reunion is, can we please concentrate on the old guy over there?" Jacob, who'd apparently phased, sounded annoyed.

I looked over to find Aro still kneeled in front of the fire. Carlisle stood beside him, looking lost. I cautiously made my way over, closely followed by Embry. I stopped before the Elder and stared at him. He didn't even seem to realize I was there.

"Aro," I tried, but I got no response. "Aro, get up."

He jerked slightly, seeming to come out of his stupor. His head turned in my direction, and I gasped when his eyes met mine; pure hatred poured out of them, scaring me more than anything ever had.

"You…" he started, crawling up, "you ruined everything."

I felt a cold breeze as Demetri and Felix rushed up beside me. Embry pulled me close to him as Aro advanced slowly.

"All my plans, everything I worked so hard for is gone, and it's all your fault."

He raised his hand and pointed his finger at me.

"Aro, no. It's over; accept it. Let us go home now."

Everyone turned when Marcus spoke, surprised at the quiet Elder's involvement.

"Home," Aro scoffed, "What's left for me there? She took everything. Caius is dead because of _her_!"

"Caius is dead because of his own stupidity and ignorance. Do not blame the girl; she's innocent," Marcus hissed, causing Aro to glare at him in anger.

"How dare you defend her? Why do you care? You've never cared about anything."

Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"I used to, a long time ago. Remember?"

Aro looked away, his eyes on the ground.

"I remember," he said, "but she's dead and has been for a long time. Get over it."

Marcus growled low, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Daddy."

We all turned at the sound of little Juliana's voice. She was in her mother's arms, staring intently at Felix.

"Yes, honey?" he asked, walking over to her.

Susanna put her on the ground, and she immediately moved towards her father and took his hand.

"I want to talk to Uncle Marcus," she stated.

Felix looked at Marcus in confusion. The Elder shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Juliana.

"No," Aro whispered. "She's just a child. Nothing she has to say could be important."

"Then why do you look so scared, brother?" Marcus retorted before kneeling in front of Juliana. "Speak, little one."

Juliana seemed suddenly shy as she leaned into Felix and looked up at him.

"It's okay, honey. I'm right here. Talk to Marcus."

Aro stumbled forward, only to be stopped by Emmett and Jasper.

"Release me at once! This is ridiculous. Why are we even listening to the child?"

He sounded frantic as he fought against the men holding him.

"Silence!" Marcus bellowed.

Aro stilled immediately, shock and fear evident in his face. I wondered what could possibly have him so scared of anything the little girl had to say. I watched curiously as she timidly moved towards Marcus.

"Your friend, the one who died, you loved her," she started, shocking all of us.

"Yes, I did," Marcus replied gently. "How do you know about her?"

"I saw her, in his mind," she replied, pointing at Aro.

Everyone looked at Aro now as he looked at Juliana, his eyes popping so wide, he looked almost mad.

"What did you see?" Marcus asked.

"He didn't want you to leave. He needed you to stay. So he killed her."

There were gasps and murmurs, and then there was silence as everyone waited to see what Marcus would do. He rose slowly and looked down at the little girl.

"Thank you," he whispered before turning around and facing his brother.

"All this time, you forced me to stay, knowing how unhappy I was, knowing you were responsible for this?"

"Lies, all lies! She's just a little girl! How can you believe her over me? I'm your brother!"

Aro writhed between Emmett and Jasper, trying to break free, but they held on tight as Marcus slowly approached them.

"Lies, Aro? What would she have to gain by lying to me? As you said, she's just a little girl."

He stopped mere inches before Aro, who cowered in fear, and continued.

"You, on the other hand, had everything to gain by murdering Didyme. I know you weren't happy about us wanting to leave. However, never in a million years would I have thought you capable of murdering your own sister."

"I'm not; I didn't, I swear!" Aro pleaded, his voice strangely high-pitched.

"Didyme was my life, and you killed her. You took everything from me and then made me suffer over it for centuries. You are not my brother. You are nothing to me. You will leave Volterra and never come back. Your son will never know who you are."

Aro gulped but remained silent otherwise. I was amazed at the mercy Marcus had shown him; I'd been certain only a moment ago that he would want revenge. I looked at my silent uncle, feeling nothing but deep respect for him.

As Marcus turned his back on Aro, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Aro and Caius would be gone from Volterra, and the children would have a chance at a decent future.

"I did it for the family. The Volturi name used to mean something! She changed you, made you weak. She was holding you back; don't you see? I had to do it! For us!"

No one so much as breathed as Marcus froze. He turned and looked at his brother in utter disgust.

"She was weak; she would've only slowed you down. I did it for the greater good!"

Marcus ran towards Aro and grabbed him by the throat, forcing Emmett and Jasper to release him. He held him high for a few seconds as Aro struggled to free himself.

"Screw the greater good."

Marcus pushed Aro from him forcefully, causing the Elder to land in the same fire that was created to burn my father. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth, as he immediately burst into flame, his piercing screams filling the silent clearing. I turned and leaned into Embry, covering my ears. I couldn't take it anymore; I just wanted everything to be over.

"Sshh, sweetie, it's okay."

Embry held me tight and kissed the top of my head again and again. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up.

"Kiss me, please," I pleaded.

He did as I asked, passionately pressing his warm lips to mine. I melted against him, wanting to forget everything that just happened. When he finally pulled away from me, I was smiling again.

"Is it really over?" I asked him hopefully.

"I think so," he said, looking around.

I followed his gaze, taking in the scene. Carlisle was talking to Marcus, with Jacob and Jasper by his side. Bella, Nessie and Esme were providing the wolves with clothes, who, in turn, rushed into the forest to phase in private. Jane and Alec stood side by side in silence, looking around at everyone else. Demetri was trying to comfort Renata, who seemed to be very distraught at what had occurred. His daughter had found Rosalie and Emmett and was jumping up and down, trying to get on Emmett's back.

Eventually my eyes found Felix. He lifted Juliana up into his arms and hugged her close, kissing her forehead. His free arm snaked around Susanna's waist, pulling her into him. She looked up at Felix lovingly, her hand rubbing up and down his back. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. A warm glow settled in my heart as I realized both of us had found happiness in our own way. I snuggled into Embry again, sighing contently. It was over; we'd won. I was going home with the man I loved.

* * *

**Like? Didn't like? Let me know!**

**Two more chapters of Fallen Princess to go.**

**Up next is Felix POV in Absolution.**

**Thanks to:**

**Jkane180, the Beta - For assuring me time and time again that this was good.**

**SusanAshlea - For pre-reading and giving me feedback. Now stop buying me shit!  
**


	21. Happily Ever After

**A/N:**

**First, I need to thank each and every one of you who voted for me in the Ruby Round of the Gem Awards. Fallen Princess almost completely swept it! I can't tell you how happy that made me. Thank you all.**

**Again, I can't stress enough that some things in this chapter will not make sense without reading Absolution. In an effort to help those who haven't gotten around to reading it, I will explain one or two things below the chapter. **

**This is almost the end...Only the epilogue remains after this one. I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

_Six months later_

People were chatting happily all around me while I stood in front of the mirror, waiting for Alice to put the finishing touches on my outfit. She tugged at the back of my dress, forcing me to suck in a large breath, allowing her to push the zipper all the way up.

"There. You look beautiful," she said, eyeing me with pride.

"Thank you," I replied shyly, stepping away from her to admire myself in the mirror.

The dress was stunning; an expensive designer label. It had been a gift from Marcus, and though I was initially hesitant to accept it, I couldn't help the joy I felt at wearing it. The dress was a beautiful champagne colour, with a delicate lace overlay. Crystals adorned the bodice in intricate flower patterns, and a tiny bow right underneath my right breast added to the romantic feel. It was truly a stunning piece of art, complementing the winter theme Alice had picked for the wedding. I'd let her plan it, knowing she would do a marvellous job, but I'd made sure that it would still reflect me and Embry. Neither of us wanted a big spectacle, just friends and family, and we'd decided to stay as close to the Rez as we could. Eventually, we'd settled on the Quileute Oceanside Resort. Since it was winter and bitter cold, the wedding was going to take place indoors, but the dinner would be outside on a gorgeous patio. It had a roof over it, with picnic tables underneath, and there would be barbequing and bonfires to keep the humans warm. The entire Rez was looking forward to it.

"Great job, Alice. You've really outdone yourself. Lucy, come with me now," Nessie said while grabbing my arm.

She took me towards the group of women congregated in the small kitchen of her and Jacob's house. I'd spent the night here, against my will, but Alice had left no room for argument. There had been girlie movies, manicures, pedicures and facials, and, to make it all bearable, copious amounts of wine. I'd woken up slightly hung over, but it had been worth it. Spending time with all the girls, including Emily, Rachel and Kim, had been extremely nice. Everyone on the Rez had been very welcoming, making me feel right at home. Embry's house was small, like he'd said, but it was perfect for us. I'd spent a lot of time on making it a home, and, with the help of all the women, I'd turned it into the most perfect place on earth.

"You look pretty, Lucy," a soft voice sounded from behind me. I turned to face my little brother and smiled down at him.

"Thank you, Nicky," I replied, hugging the young boy.

After coming back from Germany, we learned that Sulpicia had killed herself the moment she learned of her husband's death. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had immediately flown to Volterra and, after much talking, had eventually persuaded the remaining members of the Volturi to let Rose and Emmett adopt the boys. I had to admit, it was nice to have my brother close. The Cullens had moved to a large, private estate, just outside of Seattle, where they were planning to stay until the day Nicky and Duilio reached adulthood. I made an effort to go see them as often as I could, and Nicky especially enjoyed my company. It was strange to see how much he looked like our father, particularly since his character couldn't be further from Caius'. Nicky was sweet, quiet and very sensitive, spending most of his time reading. Duilio, on the other hand, was loud, outgoing and very active. He and Emmett often went on camping trips, while Nicky preferred to stay home. Both boys were happy, which, in turn, made me happy too. Things had all worked out for the best.

"Right. There are some last things we need to take care of before we can send Lucy off to get married," Alice stated.

I looked at her warily as she forced me to sit down at the kitchen table.

"First, let's get this out of the way. This arrived from Volterra this morning."

She handed me a large envelope and sat down, looking at me apprehensively. I gazed at it for a few moments before carefully opening it and taking out its contents. The first thing I noticed was a picture of Megan and Juliana. They hugged each other close while they grinned at the camera, and I giggled. They looked so happy together. I stared at the picture for a little while before putting it aside. The only other thing that had come from the envelope was a folded up letter. I had no doubt who it was from, and I couldn't open it with everyone here. Bella grabbed my wrist, apparently understanding my unease.

"Save it for later," she said.

I nodded, unable to find my voice for a moment. Taking a deep breath, I stuffed the letter in the small purse that went with my dress. I looked around at everyone, making sure my smile was firmly back in place. Today wasn't about the past; instead, it was all about the future.

"We got you a little something," Emily said, effectively changing the subject.

"You didn't have to," I replied, but she was already walking towards me.

"It's just something small. Ness, Kim, Rachel and I made it ourselves. Give me your arm."

I obliged, and she quickly wrapped something around my wrist. Then she stood back and looked at me expectantly. I pulled back my arm and admired the leather bracelet that she'd put on me. There was a tiny charm dangling from it, and at closer inspection, I noticed it was a paw print.

"We all have one," Nessie said, showing me hers. "We thought it would be a fun way to symbolize our status as imprints."

"I love it. Thank you."

I stood up and hugged the girls in turn, thankful for their unconditional acceptance.

"That can be your something new," Alice said, grinning wide as I sat back down.

"I supplied the something old _and_ borrowed," Rosalie added, handing me a velvet box. "My father bought them for me a long time ago. He bought so many things, and I lost most of them, but I was able to hold on to some."

I opened it and gasped at the stunning pearl earrings inside.

"You guys, this is too much," I said, choking slightly as tears threatened to spill.

"Nonsense, sweetie. You deserve it. They'll go beautifully with your dress," Rosalie replied as she pulled me in for a hug. "Besides, they're borrowed, remember? You'll have to return them."

"Thank you so much," I whispered, wishing there were better words to express my gratitude.

"No. Thank _you_," Rosalie whispered back. "Without you, I wouldn't have my boys."

Tears flowed generously now, and I was happy I had decided against wearing too much make-up.

"Alright, stop it now. I don't want to keep running after you with a compact," Alice said jokingly, while I pulled away from Rosalie.

"Well, that just leaves something blue," Nessie stated, looking around in anticipation.

Something hit me on the side of the face and fell into my lap. I looked at it in shock before lifting it with one finger and bringing it up to my face. The girls giggled, and when I glanced around, I noticed Leah looking very innocent. I scowled at her, making her burst into laughter.

"What? Isn't it traditional?" she said when she eventually recovered.

I eyed the piece of white and blue lace on my finger, which turned out to be a garter. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Nicky, who was looking at it with curiously. I quickly clasped my fist around it, hiding it from view.

Esme stood up and walked over to me.

"It's time, sweetie. Are you ready to go?" she asked, as she gently caressed my cheek.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, I'm ready."

o-O-o

We exited the house and got into our cars. I was riding with Rosalie, Nessie and Leah, who were my bridesmaids. Nessie was my maid of honour of course, as she'd quickly become the sister I'd always longed to have. I was quiet while Rosalie drove us to the resort, listening to the girls talk. I couldn't wait to get there. It had been over twenty-four hours since I'd last seen Embry, and the separation was starting to affect me. I wondered if he was nervous at all.

At last, we arrived at our destination, and as I opened the door to climb out of the car, a familiar face rushed towards me.

"Jonathan!" I exclaimed, hugging him close. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. We wanted to come sooner, but our flight from Vietnam got delayed," he answered while stepping back to admire me. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Someone cleared their throat beside me, and I looked to find a handsome boy grinning at both of us. He was tall, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He extended his hand to me.

"Hi. I'm Jason. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Jonathan talks about you all the time. If I didn't know better, I'd be jealous," he said, winking at Jonathan, who blushed.

"It's good to meet you too. I'm so glad you could make it," I replied happily, hugging Jason.

"I have a surprise for you," Jonathan said with a sly smile.

I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly, but he took my hand and led me into the building through a back entrance, so as to avoid all the people that were waiting for the ceremony to start. We rounded the corner and entered a small back room where we were greeted with a high-pitched squeal.

"Lucy!"

Gaby jumped on me, squeezing her arms around me so hard that it was actually hard to breathe.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" I asked in complete shock, looking at Gaby and Vincenzo, who came over and hugged me too.

"Johnny called us and told us to fly in as a surprise. We thought you were dead or something. We didn't hear from either of you for so long," he said, looking between me and Jonathan.

We exchanged a loaded glance before turning back to our friends.

"I'm so sorry to worry you like that. Believe me when I say it was necessary, but we didn't mean to leave as sudden as we did," I stated, hoping they would leave it at that.

They were quiet for a second, but then Gaby smiled wide and hugged me again.

"I don't care. I'm just so happy to see you again. I can't believe you're getting married! And, I have to say, I met the groom earlier; you're a very lucky girl, Lucy."

I blushed and grinned, thinking of Embry. I wondered what he'd thought of Gaby. She was very different from any of the people he was used to.

"Is this an Elie Saab? I think I remember seeing it in a magazine. It's exquisite," she said, admiring my dress.

"Yes, it was a gift from my uncle," I replied, running my hands over the bodice, smoothing out some of the creases that had appeared in the lace.

"Oh yes, your uncle. We're so sorry to hear about what happened to your father and other uncle, Lucy," Vincenzo said.

"Thank you," I replied curtly.

"Lucy, everyone's waiting," Alice said as she poked her head around the door.

"I'll be there in two seconds," I replied.

"I guess we'll go take our seats then," Gaby said, taking her brother's hand.

"I'll go with you," Jason added, smiling at Jonathan as he turned to follow the siblings.

Jonathan and I stood in silence for a few seconds, finally alone. He lifted his hand and caressed my hair, running one of the curls through his fingers.

"Thank you for doing this," I eventually whispered.

"Are you kidding me? It's an honour, Lucy," he replied.

A couple of weeks ago, while I was talking to him on the phone, an idea had occurred to me. Without a father, I had no one to give me away. Jonathan was my best friend, the one that had helped me through all of this and stood by my side no matter what. There was no better person to walk me down the aisle. He'd gone quiet when I asked him, and I could've sworn I heard him sniffle, but I'd ignored it, afraid to embarrass him. In the end, he'd graciously accepted.

Nessie, Leah and Rosalie entered the room. Leah carried my bridal bouquet; a simple yet elegant assortment of lilies. I took a deep breath, released it in a loud gust and smiled wide.

"Let's do this," I said.

The girls led the way, and Jonathan and I followed, my arm hooked through his. We waited behind the door as the music started – a soft, airy piece; Embry and I both agreed against the Wedding March. Leah went first, accompanied by her brother. Rosalie followed, reluctantly taking Quil's arm. I giggled as I watched her nose scrunch up. Nessie went last, with Jacob of course, who was Embry's best man. The music swelled the tiniest bit before the doors opened one last time, and it was finally my turn.

Embry was the very first thing I saw, as if my eyes immediately knew where to look. He stood at the end of the aisle, looking stunning in his champagne coloured suit. It complimented his skin tone; like vanilla on caramel. I started to walk faster, and Jonathan actually had to hold me back or I would have run down the aisle. After what seemed like forever, I finally reached him, and I smiled wide.

Jonathan drew my attention back to him for a small moment when he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back, smiling at him.

He hugged me before turning to Embry.

"Take good care of her," he said sternly.

"Of course," Embry replied, his expression serious.

Jonathan nodded and stepped away, taking his seat next to Jason. Embry took my hand and pulled me to him.

"You look breathtaking," he whispered, his warm breath tickling my neck. My skin tingled at having him so close, but the officiant was quick to clear his throat, reminding us of why we were here. We turned to face him, and he started his speech.

I didn't hear most of what the man said; I was too distracted with being near Embry and my excitement at what we were about to do. When it came to the vows, however, I paid close attention. Embry went first, grasping my hand tightly in his.

"Lucy," he started, his voice shaking slightly. "I'm not good at this. I wish I had some eloquent way to tell you here, before everyone, how wonderful you are. How much you've changed my life for the better, how good it feels to have you by my side every day. How lost I am without you, even if it is for only twenty-four hours. But, though I may not be good with words, that's exactly how I feel. I don't function without you, Lucy. It's as simple as that. I love you with everything that I am and promise to do so for the rest of my life. I'm yours, forever."

I had to take a couple of deep breaths to keep the tears from spilling over, and I blinked furiously to try and clear my vision. My voice was lost as my throat was constricted. I smiled at Embry, trying to tell him how much his sweet words had affected me, and he smiled back, his eyes glistening. It took one more deep breath before I was finally able to speak.

"Embry, you saved me in every possible way. Before you, I was lost, lonely and on the wrong path. You set me straight, guided me in the right direction and were beside me every step of the way. It took me a while to realize it, but now I understand that my heart already knew you. It was always you, and it will always be you. I love you, Embry, more than I ever thought possible, and as you're mine, I'm also yours, forever."

Tears were running down my cheeks freely, and I made no attempt to stop them. These were happy tears, and I didn't care who saw. The officiant continued, making Jacob hand over the rings. We exchanged them and spoke our official vows before we finally arrived at the moment we'd been waiting for.

"It's with great pleasure that I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Embry was quick to pull me to him, and, as his lips touched mine, I knew perfect happiness. We kissed eagerly, for a moment forgetting everyone in the room. It was just him and me; nothing and no one else mattered.

Eventually, after some excessive throat clearing and loud coughs, we reluctantly broke apart and were immediately overwhelmed by the sea of people that were lining up to congratulate us. It seemed never ending as more and more people hugged and kissed me, telling me how happy they were for me. I giggled when Gaby congratulated Embry enthusiastically, hugging him just a little too tight, causing him to blush. I lost count of how many hands I'd shaken and how many times I'd said 'thank you,' but eventually, it ended, and we were finally free to enjoy the party.

We ate, danced and mingled for hours, never leaving each other's side for too long. Embry had taken off his jacket and tie and looked stunning with his shirt hanging loose, the top half unbuttoned. I couldn't help but glance at his chest every now and again, impatient for the moment we would finally be alone. We went through all the obligatory things; the first dance, cutting the cake, and, eventually, throwing the bouquet. It bounced off Leah's head before landing on the floor. She scowled at it for a moment before Vincenzo picked it up and offered it to her. Leah contemplated him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and accepting the flowers. Together, they walked towards the bar where they were obstructed from my view.

Embry and I were separated one last time when Alice, Rose, Bella and Esme pulled me into one of the empty backrooms. Alice deftly zipped me out of my dress and handed me another one; light and airy this time.

"Go change," she said, pushing me behind a screen.

I quickly did as she said, stripping down and slipping on the dress. A devious idea occurred to me then, and I smiled to myself as I left some of the other items of clothing that Alice had laid out for me untouched. I looked in the mirror, surprised at the blush on my cheeks and the twinkle in my eyes. The dress was dark brown, like coffee, complimenting my hair and skin tone. It had a chaste, round neck and short sleeves, hugging tight around my chest before flowing freely down to my knees. I took Rosalie's earrings out and carefully placed them back in their box.

"Are you dressed yet?" Rose asked, poking her head around the screen.

"Yes," I answered, handing her the box. "Thanks for lending them to me."

"Keep them. They looked beautiful on you, and, who knows, maybe some day you'll have a daughter to give them to. They were always meant to be heirlooms," Rose said, pushing my hand back.

"I can't accept that," I started, but she held up her hand to silence me.

"I won't take no for an answer, Lucy. They're yours."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say," I whispered, hugging her close.

Esme broke the moment by handing me my shoes; a pair of black ballet-flats that felt so comfortable after walking around in torturous heels all day.

"We have something else for you," Bella said, stepping forward and handing me an envelope.

"Seriously, you've done so much already. There's no need." I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with all the gifts I was receiving today.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice said, urging me to take the envelope.

I looked at it, noticing the name stamped on the front.

"The Four Seasons in Seattle? What have you done?"

"We booked you the Executive Suite for the night. We figured you could use some time away from the Rez," Bella replied, smiling.

"Oh, you guys, thank you!"

We all hugged; I was in the middle, sniffling. When the men entered, we broke apart. Embry was by my side in an instant and wrapped his arm around me.

"Did you hear where we're going?" he spoke excitedly.

"Yes," I replied, holding up the envelope.

"Everything you need is in there," Carlisle told us. "Alice packed a small bag for both of you; it's already in the car."

"We're taking the Mercedes," Embry said, his eyes alight with the prospect at driving the expensive car.

"Thank you again," I addressed Carlisle.

It took us about forty-five minutes to make our way to the car as everyone wanted to say goodbye. Jonathan, Jason, Gaby and Vincenzo promised they would stay a few days so we had time to catch up after I came back from Seattle. Gaby didn't seem to mind staying longer and thoroughly enjoyed the attention she was receiving from Colin, Brady and even Seth, while her brother had his arm firmly around Leah. When we were finally seated in the car, I took one last glance at the people standing outside of the Resort to see us off. Both of us waved when Embry started the car, and then we quickly drove away, leaving a cloud of dust in our wake.

The drive to Seattle went faster than I would've thought, though it was dark when we arrived. The air was cold, but the sky was clear, showing the millions of stars overhead. I pulled my coat closer around me as the frost made me shiver, even with my higher than average body temperature.

"You know, I think it may snow tonight," Embry said as he lifted our bag from the trunk.

"I hope so," I said, eagerly looking up at the sky.

We quickly entered the luxurious hotel and checked in.

"This is very fancy," Embry whispered as the bellhop put our minimal luggage on a trolley and pushed it into the large elevator. We followed him in and waited for the door to close. Embry was right; this was a very fancy hotel. I couldn't help but shake my head as I realized the amount of money the Cullens must have spent. I would've been happy just going back home, but I had to admit, it was nice to know there would be no pack members knocking on the door in the early morning.

A ding indicated our floor, and the door slid open smoothly. The bellhop pushed the trolley out of the elevator, towards the end of the hall, stopping at a large door that read 'Executive Suite.' Embry took my hand and tugged me closer, a wide grin on his face that undoubtedly mirrored mine. Just a little while longer and we'd finally be alone. We followed him in and watched him unload our luggage. Embry was quick to tip him and ushered him out the door. After he'd closed it, he turned to me, an eager look on his face. He practically ran to me and took me in his arms, lifting me off the ground for a moment.

"Are you ready for the night of your life, Mrs. Call?"

"That's a big promise, Mr. Call," I spoke seductively while I ran my hands over his chest.

"I have to keep my wife happy," he whispered as his lips were already assaulting my neck.

"Right now, your wife couldn't be happier," I whispered back, panting slightly.

Embry's hands ran down my sides, and I was happy that Alice had given me this dress; it would be so easy to take off. Embry seemed to be struggling with the zipper, however.

"Just rip it; I don't care," I said, my voice barely more than a moan as I could hardly contain myself.

Embry's eyes met mine, a mischievous glint behind the dark brown, and with a violent tug, he caused the dress to fall to the ground. He froze, letting his eyes roam over my body.

"There's…you're not…holy shit, Lucy. Are you trying to kill me?"

I giggled at his incredulous look. I'd purposely decided against underwear, knowing it was pointless anyway, and, I had to admit, it had turned me on as well, knowing that the thin fabric of that dress was all that was separating us during our journey here.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to touch me?" I spoke seductively, placing my hands on my hips.

Embry stood rigid for a moment, his mouth open slightly, before he jerked back to life and grabbed me. He pulled me close, a low growl coming from his chest.

"You are evil, do you know that?"

"Well, yeah. Volturi, remember?" I giggled while, at the same time, trying to unbutton his jeans.

My eager hands fumbled at the task, and in the end, I just tugged at it, causing two of the buttons to fall off.

"At this rate we won't have any clothes left," Embry said, quickly lifting his shirt over his head.

"Wasn't planning on wearing much," I replied, my words half smothered as my lips were pressed against his chest.

Embry shrugged out of his jeans, and I swiftly pulled down his boxers as well. I pushed him backwards, making him stumble towards the bed. No more words were exchanged since our mouths were otherwise engaged. He fell back once his legs hit the bed, pulling me on top of him. We quickly climbed towards the middle, never breaking our passionate embrace. The feeling of his body, naked and hot against mine, was causing my skin to feel like it was on fire, which was still nothing compared to the blaze I felt within my core. I needed him; I'd waited so long, and I didn't want to wait any longer. Fortunately, Embry seemed to have the same idea, and he grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back.

"I need you right now," he growled, brushing his lips over my breasts.

"Do it," I responded, though my words came out more like a moan.

Embry wasted no time and forcefully spread my legs. I complied eagerly and tilted my hips, allowing him access. He thrust into me in one hard move, immediately pulling back before slamming in again. I cried out at the sensation, digging my nails into his back.

"Oh, Embry, you feel so good," I sighed, running my hands further down to squeeze his perfect ass.

We rolled over the large bed, frantic in our need to be as close to each other as possible. I ended up on top, my hands on his chest to keep him down. I rolled my hips at a languid, yet forceful pace, while he firmly squeezed and kneaded my breasts.

"Oh…so perfect…let me…" he spoke in between grunts.

Embry sat up, his face level with my chest and took one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it hard, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. My head fell back, and, once again, Embry pinned me to the mattress, slamming into me faster than before. I fisted his hair and pulled him to me, pressing my mouth to his. We moved together in perfect synchronisation as we had so many times before. I would never get tired of doing this, not in a million years.

"Lucy, I'm so close," Embry said, his voice strained.

I quickly moved my hand between us and brought myself to orgasm. Embry came the moment I did, convulsing violently as he shot wave after wave of his hot seed inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, trembling as I wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like this for a while, trying to catch our breath. Eventually, he lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"You know that was just a preview, right? There's much more to come."

I chuckled slightly, pulling his face towards mine so I could kiss him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I responded.

o-O-o

Many hours later, Embry had passed out, completely drained. I was snuggled into him, my head resting on his chest, still wide awake. My hand was raised in front of my face as I was admiring my wedding ring; a simple gold band, adorned with tiny diamonds all the way around. Embry's was just a thin, plain gold band. I put my hand over his, looking at the two rings side by side. They looked perfect together.

Suddenly I noticed white flakes drifting past the window, standing in stark contrast to the dark night sky; it was snowing. I carefully pulled away from Embry, trying my best not to wake him. He snored once and then rolled over, his back towards me. I slid out of bed and grabbed one of the plush, complementary robes that were hanging on the bedroom door. I quickly wrapped it around me and slipped into the matching slippers. As I made my way over to the window, I couldn't help but notice the purse that I'd been carrying with me all day. The same purse that held the letter I'd forgotten about until now. I opened it and took it out, hesitating for a moment at what to do before deciding to step out onto the balcony to read it.

The cold hit me harder than I would've thought, though I was still warmer than most humans would've been. I quietly slid the door shut behind me and stepped into the cold night. The flakes were drifting around me, covering the ground in a thin layer of white that was quickly soaking into my slippers. I didn't mind though; I enjoyed it actually. I'd never seen snow before, and I marvelled at its beauty. I looked out over the bay, revelling in the peace of the night for a few moments before turning my attention back onto the letter in my hand.

"Don't be ridiculous," I muttered to myself before unfolding the piece of paper and reading its contents.

_Dear__est Lucy,_

_Let me start by telling you how much I wish I could be there with you today. Unfortunately, word of Aro and Caius' death has caused some measure of chaos amongst the vampire world, and we are doing our best to try and fix it. This is nothing to concern yourself with though, especially not today. _

_I've thought long and hard about what I want to say to you, but nothing seems to suffice. So I'm just going to say something that I should've said a long time ago, but never did. _

_I love you._

_The meaning behind those words has changed since the first time I realized how I felt about you. There was a time that I truly thought I could make you happy. Now I know that it simply wasn't meant to be. Your place is with Embry, something only proven by the bond of the imprint, and my place is with Susanna and our beautiful daughter. _

_I'm pleased for you, Lucy. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Though Volterra is a litt__le less bright without you, you are where you belong._

_I hope you have a wonderful day, filled with love and joy. Please don't hesitate to come visit; we would all love to see you. _

_Always,_

_Felix. _

Tears fell down my cheeks in rapid succession as I read the words again and again. I cried for my past, for my lost family and love. I also cried tears of joy at finally having closure. Felix was right; I was exactly where I belonged. I startled as the glass door slid open, and Embry stepped out onto the balcony.

"What are you doing, Lucy? It's freezing out here."

His eyes widened when he saw I was crying, and he quickly rushed over and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" he asked with so much concern in his voice.

"I'm just happy," I replied, smiling through my tears.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Embry chuckled.

He noticed the letter that was still clutched in my hand, and his eyes narrowed.

"What's that?" he asked, sounding slightly uneasy.

I looked at the letter for one more moment before folding it up and putting it into the pocket of my robe.

"The past," I eventually replied. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure?" Embry asked, staring intently into my eyes.

"Very sure," I responded, pressing my cheek against his warm chest.

I had never been more sure about anything in my life. This was where I needed to be, where I _wanted_ to be. With Embry; my husband.

We walked back into the warmth of the room, leaving the cold night behind. As we returned to the bed, I was overwhelmed by a feeling of pure joy.

I was no longer Luciana, Princess of the Volturi. I was now just Lucy Call, and it felt amazing. I was home at last.

* * *

**Thank you:**

**Jkane180, the beta - Shame you couldn't find more :-(**

**Megsly - I love you, even when you're all scrambled ;-)**

**Nicky (or Dominicus) is Caius' son. Athenodora left him a while ago and would never, ever, ever want to take care of the boy. Duilio is Aro's son. **

**If you want to see pictures of Lucy's dress, Rosalie's gift, the wedding location and where Lucy and Embry spent the night, than visit my profile. All pictures are there.**

**Next up is the Epilogue of Absolution! Let's give Felix and Susanna some love... It may take a little longer than usual. I'm judging the Original Fiction contest on www (.) myvampfiction (.) com and am right now eagerly working my way through the entries. There is some amazing stuff there! Check it out!**


	22. Epilogue: Closure

**Stay tuned for loooong A/N at the bottom. I make some exciting announcements. Well, I think they're exciting ;-) Enjoy...**

* * *

It had been years since I'd last set foot in this place, yet it felt like yesterday. Though there had been definite changes, the castle looked pretty much the same as I remembered it. Beside me, Embry shivered, and I turned to look at him.

"Are you okay with being here?" I asked apprehensively.

"I just can't believe you grew up here," he whispered, looking around the large entrance hall.

"It wasn't that bad; I didn't know any different," I replied, trying to appease him.

In his arms, our son shifted, craning his neck to get a good look at everything. I smiled and stroked his black hair.

"It's big, huh? Do you want to see where Mommy lived, baby?"

He nodded fiercely, his big green eyes wide with excitement. Embry hugged him a bit closer to his chest, still not looking entirely comfortable with being here. I wished he would've just let me go by myself, but he'd insisted on coming along. Even more than Embry didn't want to be here, he didn't want me to go alone. I'd tried to persuade him, but in the end, I had to give up. My husband was set on protecting me, even if he knew I didn't need it.

The last few years had truly been the happiest of my life. Embry and I enjoyed being married and were blessed with the birth of Danny three years ago. It had been an easy pregnancy, only slightly accelerated compared to that of a human. I ended up carrying him for a little over six months, and he'd weighed in at a very healthy eight-and-a-half pounds.

Having Danny had been a joy beyond anything I'd ever expected. Being a mother made me realize exactly how lacking my own childhood had been. Even though most of my former family had tried their hardest, they simply weren't ready to deal with me at the time. It didn't matter though; regardless of how my start in life had been, it had brought me where I was today, and I was thankful for every minute. It had made me a strong and determined person.

The fact that Demetri and Felix had so readily embraced fatherhood made me happy. Nicky and Duilio were also well-cared for by the Cullens. They'd joined us for this trip, curious to see the place where they were born. Nicky seemed a bit scared as he looked around, but I could see the excitement in Duilio's eyes. He'd been very eager to come here, and though Rosalie had her reservations, Emmett seemed ecstatic at the prospect of having his wife to himself for a while.

A door opened on the other side of the hall, and my heart jumped when Felix and his wife appeared.

"Lucy, welcome back," Felix said, his face breaking into a warm smile. I rushed over to him and hugged him close. Even after all this time and after everything that had happened, Felix still felt familiar. I realized I'd missed him more than I thought. We embraced for a short while before he released me and looked over my shoulder at Embry. Felix extended his hand, and Embry took it.

"It's good to see you again and under better circumstances," Felix spoke, smiling at Embry.

"Thank you for inviting us. I know it means a lot to Lucy to be back here," Embry replied.

I gazed at the two of them as they talked. They were so different and yet so alike. One was my past, the other my present and future, but both played equally important roles in my life. I startled when Susanna came up beside me. I turned to face her and smiled shyly.

"Hi. Susanna, right? It's good to see you again," I told her, feeling slightly awkward.

"You too," she replied, giving me an apprehensive smile.

I took my place beside my husband and looked at the two vampires.

"This is Danny; our son," I told them.

Felix looked at Danny for a few moments, seemingly taking in every detail.

"He has your eyes," he eventually said.

"That he does," Embry replied, smiling at our son.

"Of course you remember Nicky and Duilio?"

I took my brother's hand and urged him forward. He extended his hand towards Felix and smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he spoke softly.

"Nice to meet you too, Nicky," Felix responded. "Wow, forgive me for saying so, but you look a lot like your father."

Nicky blushed and stepped back a little before responding.

"So I've been told," he eventually responded.

"And you must be Duilio," Felix said as he turned to the other boy.

Duilio eagerly stepped forward and took Felix' hand.

"Yes, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

To my surprise, I noticed Felix' brow furrow a little. He didn't seem as taken with Duilio as he had been with Nicky. I couldn't help but wonder why. Duilio was a sweet boy, though a little rambunctious at times, a side effect of growing up with Emmett. Felix couldn't know any of that however, but he still seemed to be a little more distant towards him than to Nicky.

"Let's all go to Marcus' room. Everyone is waiting there," Felix said, motioning for us to follow him.

As we walked through the large halls of the castle, I felt a strange sense of familiarity. This had been my home for so long, my prison almost, even if I never saw it that way back then. Things had definitely changed though. The atmosphere was lighter; there was no tension in the air. Felix chatted happily with Nicky while Duilio and Susanna talked about our journey to Italy. I glanced at Embry and smiled when he caught my eye. He smiled back, still seeming a bit overwhelmed to be here. I knew it was hard for him; the Volturi were still red-eyed vampires, and socializing with them went against Embry's very nature. It was a show of his love for me that he took it with such grace.

The first thing I noticed when we entered Marcus' room was the smile on the Elder's face. I was slightly taken aback by it, but I tried to hide my shock the best I could when he came over and embraced me.

"Welcome home, Lucy," he said, hugging me close.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Embry wince at the word 'home', but he didn't comment on it.

"Thank you, Uncle," I replied when he released me. "It's good to be back."

Solid arms lifted me off the ground and spun me around, causing me to giggle. Demetri pulled me close, a little too close perhaps as I heard a familiar growl coming from across the room. Demetri ignored Embry, however, and kissed my nose.

"I missed you, little Lucy. Next time don't wait so long to come see us."

His hands roamed a little too far down my back for my liking, and I quickly wormed out of his embrace.

"I'm not so little anymore, Demetri."

I held up my hand and flashed him my wedding ring, at which he smirked.

"You'll always be my little Lucy."

Embry was behind me in a flash and pulled me too him, growling louder than before. I shook my head and grinned at Demetri's audacity. Fatherhood had obviously not changed him much.

"Behave yourself, Demetri," Jane said, staring at him threateningly before coming over to hug me. Embry stepped back. I knew Jane scared him most of all, even though I'd told him repeatedly that she wasn't a threat to us.

"It's so good to see you, Lucy. You look so grown up."

She hugged me tight and kissed my cheek, the gesture taking me by complete surprise. My eyes stung with tears, and I blinked furiously to keep them at bay.

"Thank you, Jane," I was eventually able to whisper.

From behind her, Alec just nodded and smiled.

"I'll go and get the girls. They're very excited," Susanna said before quickly leaving the room. I noticed Felix' eyes shoot to Duilio, and when I followed his gaze, I was surprised to see the amount of excitement in the boy's eyes. I knew he'd been eager to come here, but I was beginning to question whether or not there was more to it than that.

We chatted while we waited for Susanna to return with Megan and Juliana. Felix and Demetri filled me in on the many changes the castle had undergone. Apparently, the Royal room was no longer in use, and the dungeons had been closed off. When I tentatively asked about my room, Felix assured me it was still as I'd left it. No one had used it since.

The door opened and squeals filled the air as a tall, dark-haired girl rushed up to meet me. She hugged me forcefully, knocking the breath from my lungs.

"I'm so happy to see you again!"

Judging by her enthusiasm and her wild and unruly hair, I guessed that this could only be Megan. I returned her embrace with a wide smile.

"It's good to see you too."

She looked at me, and, with a shock, I registered the slightly red glow to her eyes. I knew it was possible for hybrids to survive on blood, and I'd heard the stories about the Amazon sisters, but I'd never witnessed it myself. It never occurred to me that civilized hybrids might choose to drink it. I wondered if she actually had a lust for it.

Beside me, Duilio took a step forward. I looked at him, curious as to what he was doing, when I noticed the slender blonde by the door. Almost grown, Juliana looked even more like Felix than she had before. Though she had her mother's hair, everything else about her was her father's; from her full lips to her big eyes with their long lashes. She was tall and slim, yet muscular. She looked strong, just like Felix. She lit up when Duilio approached her, only to grimace when her father stepped in front of her and took her hand.

"Julie, come say hi to Lucy."

I chuckled when I finally realized why Felix had seemed so hostile towards Duilio. Apparently the two teenagers liked each other a little more than he could handle. I shook my head at the injustice of it. I'd barely been of age when both Demetri and Felix had made their advances. Juliana wasn't far from reaching maturity, and I guessed it must have been haunting Felix. I couldn't bring myself to care though. _What goes around comes around_. I giggled at my own thought, causing Felix to glare at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Hi," Juliana said shyly as she came up before me.

"Hello," I replied, still smirking. I reached out and hugged her gently. She returned my hug politely before pulling away, her eyes cast to the ground. She seemed very shy all of a sudden, a vast difference from her hybrid sister who was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Juliana, Megan, why don't you show Duilio and Nicky around the castle?" Marcus interjected.

Felix' eyes popped wide, but I knew him well enough to know he would never go against Marcus. The girls were quick to move as they motioned the boys to follow them out the door. Nicky looked at me a little apprehensively.

"Go. Have fun, sweetie," I told him, and he turned and followed the others quickly.

"Lucy, dearest, I have some work to do, but I trust the others will be able to entertain you. Your bags have been put in your old room if you wish to freshen up. We've put up a bed for little Danny too," Marcus said while he smiled at my son.

"Thank you, Uncle. Actually, I think I could use some sleep," I replied.

"That's fine. The kitchen is stocked for whenever you get hungry. We do not employ humans anymore, so you'll have to prepare your own food. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Uncle," I replied. "I've been looking after myself for a while now."

He smiled down at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so proud of the woman you've become."

I blushed at his words, feeling an incredible amount of affection for the man who I'd never gotten to know while growing up. Finally out of Aro and my father's shadow, he seemed to have become a fine leader; someone worth following. I was as proud of him as he was of me.

"Thank you," I simply replied in the end.

O-o-O

Embry was unpacking our clothes and putting them into my old wardrobe while I put Danny in his bed. I tucked him in and kissed his hair before standing upright and looking around my room. They weren't kidding when they said it hadn't been touched. My old clothes had been removed, and I could tell someone had cleaned it, but apart from that, everything was still the same. It was funny to see Embry amongst all the pink, and I'd noticed him grimace when we first entered.

"Welcome to my room," I said, wrapping my arms around him as he reached up and put the last of his stuff on the top shelf.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied with a hint of sarcasm as he took another uncomfortable look around.

"Pink suits you. You're manly enough to pull it off," I teased while, at the same time, attempting to open some of the buttons of his shirt. I pressed my lips against his chest where his heart was beating steadily. It sped up slightly as I ran my tongue over his skin, and he pulled me closer.

"Too bad we don't have any babysitters here," he whispered as his fingers followed the contours of my body before squeezing into my butt.

"I could always ask Jane?" I tried, already knowing the answer.

Embry growled low and pushed himself away from me.

"That little freak is not coming near my son," he spoke, uncharacteristically angry.

"Embry, Jane is not as evil as you think she is. She raised _me_, after all. Please give her a chance," I pleaded.

"I am. I'm trying really hard, Lucy, but being here is seriously testing my nerve. They're murderers, no matter how you try to make light of that."

"I'm not, I promise, but they're more than that. They're my family, Embry. They're important to me."

I approached him with caution as I noticed he was trembling. Carefully, I placed my hands on either side of his face and pressed my lips to his.

"I know the sacrifice you're making by being here. I can't tell you how much it means to me. I love you so much," I whispered.

Embry relaxed under my touch and leaned into me. He sighed deeply, his breath stirring my hair.

"I love you too. I know how important they are to you. I'm not letting Jane babysit Danny though. That's where I draw the line."

I chuckled against him.

"One of the children perhaps? I bet Megan and Juliana would be more than happy to look after Danny," I relented, knowing the hybrid girls would be a better option anyway.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad," he replied. "Now, let's get some rest. I don't know about you, but this jetlag is killing me. I'm exhausted."

I yawned in response, making him laugh.

We changed out of our clothes quickly and snuggled into the bed together. It was a mere matter of minutes before sleep found both of us.

O-o-O

One glance on my clock told me it was three in the morning, but I was wide awake. I supposed it was a side effect of the jetlag. Embry was still sleeping soundly, his breathing peaceful. Carefully, I slid out of bed, though I knew nothing could wake my husband once he was sleeping. I put on my robe and slid into my slippers before checking on Danny. His cheeks were rosy, his lips slightly parted as he slept. I smoothed his black curls and gazed at him for a few moments. He truly was the perfect combination of his father and me.

I looked at Embry's sleeping form one last time before quietly slipping out the door. As I walked down the dark halls of the castle, on my way to the kitchen for a snack, I had a giddy sense of déjà vu. It really did feel like coming home, and part of me almost ran for the exit to go to that little cabin at the lake where I'd spent so much time. I passed the doors to the garden, which were wide open. This kind of took me by surprise; in my memory, they'd always been firmly closed. My curiosity sparked, and I stopped in the doorway. The moon was full, casting the garden in its silvery light. I stared at the sky for a moment, lost in its beauty, when I heard a voice coming from a far corner.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Demetri stood straight, smiling at me from across the yard. I walked towards him, wondering what he was doing out here.

"I think the flight is still messing with my body. I decided to go for a snack when I noticed these doors were open," I replied when I reached him.

"A lot has changed since you left."

"So it seems."

I looked at Demetri, only now noticing the sad look in his eyes. His hands were in his pockets, his shoulders slumped as he gazed upon a small statue of a butterfly. Upon closer inspection, it was without a single doubt the most beautiful place in the garden. Where the rest of the plants and flowers were carefully planted and well-kept, this little spot seemed to have a mind of its own. There was an abundance of colour, with wildflowers growing everywhere, surrounding the small statue. I wondered what it represented but was afraid to ask. Instead, I waited for Demetri to speak. It took a few minutes before he turned to me, a sad smile on his face.

"Megan's mother is buried here. Her name was Elliana."

I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped me at his words. The Volturi never buried their dead. I quietly waited for Demetri to continue.

"Megan takes after her mother, you know. Elliana was taken from her home by Santiago under Aro's orders. She fought her captors the entire way. She fought me too."

My eyes popped wide, causing Demetri to chuckle.

"Yes, unbelievable, isn't it? Elliana was feisty and nearly impossible to win over. I'm not proud of how I handled things. I left her alone for too long while I was…busy."

He gave me a meaningful glance, and, with shock, I remembered our times together after they'd come back from collecting the women. A blush crept onto my face, and I averted my glance. My eyes found the butterfly statue again, now realizing its significance. Beneath it was a brave woman that was wronged in many ways. Though I hadn't known at the time, I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"Felix eventually confronted me," Demetri continued, startling me from my thoughts. "He gave me the kick up the ass I needed. I did my best to take care of her, but it was too late. She'd fought so hard, and, eventually, her body just gave up. She died of an infection, causing Megan to be born prematurely."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Don't be. Elliana taught me some valuable lessons, and she gave me Megan. Her death was not in vain."

Demetri looked so miserable that I couldn't help but reach out and take his hand. I squeezed it as his eyes met mine.

"You're a good person, Demetri."

He snorted and pulled me to him.

"Thanks, Princess, but I'm no saint."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his cold chest. A giggle escaped me as he hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.

"I've missed you, Lucy. Truly. This place isn't the same without you."

We stood like that for a little while before I looked up at him.

"I've missed you too, Demetri. More than I realized."

He leaned in close, his lips curving into a wicked smirk.

"How about a kiss for old times' sake?"

I violently pushed him away from me and scowled. He let out a boisterous laugh and raised his hands in front of him.

"It was a joke, Lucy. I swear. I know you're married. Embry is a very lucky man. I should know."

He winked at me, and I was beginning to question my earlier statement. I spun around and walked away from him, but he caught up with me before I could reach the door.

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself sometimes. I didn't mean it; I promise. You just look so beautiful. I'm still a man, Lucy. I at least had to give it a try," he said, giving me his most charming smile.

I scowled at him for a few moments, but eventually, I couldn't help but smile with him. I reached up and caressed his cheek. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes.

"You need to find yourself a good woman, Demetri," I told him, lightly patting his face a few times before stepping back inside and closing the door in his face.

O-o-O

The next couple of days were spent in pleasant chaos. I took Embry outside to show him Volterra, and we also visited Gaby and Vincenzo. The two of them were still very much the same as before; unattached, living with their parents and, though Vincenzo was being groomed to take over the family business, neither of the siblings seemed to have a clear direction in life. The only one missing was Jonathan. He was currently living in Australia, but I had no doubt he and Jason would be moving on again soon. They never lived in one place for a long time.

While Juliana and Megan looked after Danny, the four of us spent a fun night catching up in that same cabin that was my refuge during my darkest time. To complete the trip down memory lane, the siblings fell asleep towards the morning while Embry and I enjoyed the sun rising over the lake.

"I can see why you love this place so much, Lucy. It really is beautiful."

"I was happiest here. Jonathan had a lot to do with that. It was weird. When I first met all of them, I immediately classified them as snobs, but once I got to know them better, I realized they were all just lost, like me."

Embry placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"I'm glad I found you," he whispered with a smile before pressing his lips against mine.

We sat like that a while longer, exchanging sweet words and loving kisses. It was weird having him here, but it also somehow felt like I'd come full circle. Eventually, we got up and moved back into the cabin to prepare breakfast. We spent a couple of more hours there before heading back to the castle.

O-o-O

As I'd suspected, something seemed to be developing between Juliana and Duilio. Much to Felix' dismay, the two were often found in each other's company, most of the time aided by Megan who did her best to distract both their fathers. Susanna had confided in me that the affection between the two kids went as far back as to when they were babies, and, because of that, Felix had never liked Duilio. Like me, she didn't agree with the double standard Felix seemed to be applying, and both of us took every opportunity we could to tease him mercilessly.

Susanna turned out to be a wonderful and smart woman, and after our initial reserve towards each other, we were getting along great. Embry liked her too, especially since she was incredible with Danny. The more time we spent in the castle, the more my husband warmed to my former family, though he still kept his distance from Jane and Alec.

After two weeks in Italy, we were packed up and ready to go home. Nicky was entertaining Danny while Duilio was nowhere to be found. I figured he was saying goodbye to Juliana. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd want to visit again very soon.

"Are you okay here for a few minutes? I'm going to find Duilio," I told Embry.

"Good luck with that. I wouldn't be surprised if he secretly ran off with Juliana," Embry chuckled.

"Please don't say that. I'm pretty sure Felix would find a way to blame me for that." I grimaced at the thought.

"Try the garden; they seem to be spending a lot of time there," Nicky said, never looking up from the book he was reading to Danny.

"Thanks," I said before leaving my room to go and find them.

O-o-O

Felix stood in the doorway, looking out onto the garden. His mouth was set in a tight line, and his fists were clenched. I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, following his gaze. On the opposite end of the garden, underneath a large apple tree, stood his daughter and her suitor. Duilio held her hand as she appeared to be crying.

"You're not going to stop this, you know," I told Felix.

"Just watch me," he said angrily, taking a step forward.

"Don't you dare," I hissed angrily as I pulled him back into the hallway.

"She's too young!" he exclaimed, looking at me.

"Really, Felix? She's not much younger than I was before I became a plaything for you and Demetri," I replied angrily.

He cringed and closed his eyes, his hand tugging at his hair.

"You were never just a plaything to me, Lucy," he eventually replied.

"I know," I conceded, regretting my words. "And I doubt their relationship has progressed that far. Your daughter's a smart girl; you have to trust her."

"It's him I don't trust," he growled, looking towards the door again.

"Duilio is a good kid, Felix. He's nothing like his father."

He sighed deeply, leaning against the wall. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the garden.

"Let's take a walk, okay?"

"Okay," he grumbled, causing me to laugh.

We walked in silence for a little while, my hand firmly in his. Every now and then, I glanced up at him. The further we walked away from the garden, the more he seemed to relax. Eventually, he stopped and pulled me to him.

"You're right. I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

I leaned into his chest, his scent overwhelming me momentarily.

"You do know that I loved you, right? Because I did, from the day you were born," he whispered against my hair.

"I know. I loved you too. There are times when I wish I'd realized it sooner so we would've had more time together, but none of that matters anymore. You have Susanna, and I have Embry. There's no use wondering what could've been."

We quietly embraced for a while, his hands gently running through my hair, my fingers tracing circles on his chest.

"When I thought you were dead, all I really wanted to do was join you."

I gasped at his confession, pressing myself closer against him.

"Susanna pulled me back. She's the reason I'm still here. I owe her my life."

At the mention of his wife's name, I pushed myself a little further away from him. It was too easy to get caught up in the past here, in this setting.

"Then I owe her too. A world without you in it isn't a place where I'd want to be," I replied.

I looked up at him, and my eyes met his. Red eyes, with a hint of the brown they used to be. I remembered them so well. Without thinking, I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his ever so softly. It was nothing; it meant nothing, just a final goodbye between friends. It was closure.

"I'll always love you, Felix. For as long as I exist."

I meant every word. He was my first love, and saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing I'd ever done. It had been worth the heartache since it led me to my husband and my wonderful new life, but a small part of my heart would always belong to him.

"Forever," he simply replied.

"Is everything okay here?" Embry's voice startled both of us, and, as we broke our embrace, we found both of our spouses staring at us.

Felix released me, and I stepped away from him.

"Yes. Just saying goodbye," I replied softly, my throat constricted as the meaning behind those words hit me in full force. There was no reason for me to come back here any time soon. Volterra was no longer my home.

Embry pulled me to him and hugged me close as tears started running down my cheeks in earnest. He stroked my back and whispered affections in my ear in an effort to comfort me. I calmed eventually, but tears kept flowing as everyone had now come out to say goodbye to us. It took me a while to hug everyone, and my heart broke for Duilio and Juliana as I watched their tearful goodbye. Felix impressed me by keeping his distance and saying nothing when they hugged each other close.

When we were finally ready to leave, I looked back one last time. My eyes found each and every one of them in turn. Marcus, who stood proudly in the middle, a true patriarch. Jane and Alec, quietly seeking comfort with each other. Demetri and his exuberant daughter, waving excitedly. Susanna, comforting a distraught Juliana. My eyes found Felix last, and, as I mouthed a simple goodbye to him, it felt final. We had closure, we were happy.

I turned and looked at my husband, who was carrying our son. Embry smiled at me and pulled me against him. I kissed his cheek lovingly before speaking.

"Let's go home."

_The End_.

* * *

**First I need to thank a couple of people. **

**First of all Tammy, who gave me the courage to post this, and who has supported me every step of the way. I'll be forever grateful.**

**Jkane180 - Jess, thank you. Without you this stuff wouldn't have been half as good as it is. I appreciate the fact that you were willing to take me on, even if this isn't your 'normal' thing. ILY**

**SusanAshlea - Sue, thanks for reading! If you hadn't, I would've never gotten to know you, and I would've never had the opportunity to visit the USA. I can't wait to see you! Three more weeks! SQUEE!**

**Megsly - My consistent pre-reader. I love you for loving me and sticking it out. My biggest wish is to add you to the list of people I get to meet in the USA. But I know that even if it doesn't happen now, it will happen at some point.**

**All my Twitter friends! Twitter has changed my life, and I'm thankful every day for meeting all of you!**

**Last but most certainly not least:**

**Thank YOU! You who read my story, who took a chance and moved outside of the box. You, who reviewed every chapter, makin me squee every time I opened my inbox. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. **

**NOW FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

** Some of you may already know this, but for those of you that don't: this isn't the end...**

**Well, it's the end for Lucy and Embry, and even the end for Felix and Susanna, but there are other stories to tell, it seems. **

**These will not be full-length fics, but rather a o/s or maybe a few short chapters. There are a couple of characters that need closure, and since I'm moving with a timeline, next up will be...Megan and Juliana! **

**I don't know when this will be posted, might be fast, might take a little longer, but I promise it will happen. And they're not alone...Someone else is getting a HEA too. Can you guess who? Lol!**

**Thank you again! You all rock my world!  
**


End file.
